<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Deep In My Heart by TeaJamsCookies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28407624">Deep In My Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaJamsCookies/pseuds/TeaJamsCookies'>TeaJamsCookies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Shot Of Oneshots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ATEEZ are pirates too, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, BTS are Pirates, Beomgyu is a thief lmao, Choi Beomgyu is shameless, Choi Yeonjun is (secretly) a sweetheart, I can't write angst but I tried a bit lmao, I hope you love it too, I love this fanfic a lot tbh so, I suck at describing love and feelings tbh, Kai is a mage, Kang Taehyun is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Minor Character Death, My medieval fantasy AU that's not actually one, Someone is a prince, Soobin ran away, Sweetheart Huening Kai, TW: Graphic Depictions of murder, Taehyun is a wannabe pirate, Whipped Choi Beomgyu, Whipped Choi Soobin, Yeonjun is not that good at feelings, Yeonjun loves adventures, actually everyone has a bad past, he just has a bad past, side TaeGyu and you'll love it, slight angst, so basically a world without electricity, they don't have electricity, they're searching for a flower</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:01:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>45,423</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28407624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaJamsCookies/pseuds/TeaJamsCookies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yeonjun just wants to avenge his family.<br/>Kai just wants to earn his family's love.<br/>Taehyun just wants to fulfil his dreams.<br/>Beomgyu just wants to follow Taehyun.<br/>And Soobin... Soobin just wants to live happily.</p><p>This is the story of five boys whose fate is tied to each other's because of one legendary flower, that can fulfil any one wish.</p><p>[Note: Please check the last two additional tags for trigger warning!]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Shot Of Oneshots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>10LastStarsWithTXT</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Deep In My Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So after weeks of writing (1 and a ½ month to be exact), my second YeonBin fanfic is finally out! I am so excited to share this with you all so yeah, please enjoy it a lot!<br/>The title is a lyric from the song Hala Hala (or, Hearts Awakened Live Alive, lol) by ATEEZ! I love the song and though it has nothing to do with the plot, do check it out if you want to!</p><p>WARNING:<br/>Somebody gets killed in this fanfic... It's not a major character, it's the "villain" but there is a descriptive paragraph of the killing. If this makes you uncomfortable or triggers you in any way, please either don't read my fanfic at all, or make sure to skip that part when you sense it coming (it's not very sudden, it's planned out so...) Your health before anything, okay? 💜</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The cool breeze blew on Soobin's face, teasing the arrival of autumn in the Kingdom of Crocus. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, feeling the wind playing in his freshly dyed blue hair as he stood outside the barber shop. The growling inside his stomach made him pause and look around in embarrassment, but amidst the hustle-bustle of the small town, no one seemed to have heard the tiny growl his stomach let out.</p><p> </p><p>Deciding that finding a restaurant would be the wisest decision for now, Soobin set off to find a cheap place to get some soup and rice. The market he was walking around in was flocked by various people going about their shopping. Colourful clothes, wafting smells of street food and the chatter of the people walking past him made Soobin smile as he finally found himself standing outside a small shop that sold cheap but delicious food that will suffice him for the particularly cool afternoon.</p><p> </p><p>"A bowl of rice and the vegetable soup," Soobin said to the old woman working behind the pot. He placed a few copper coins in her hand and she smiled at him, pointing at an empty table to go wait while she plates his dish.</p><p> </p><p>Soobin sat down under the seat which was out of the shade, feeling the sun's rays on the top of his head. His eyes drifted to the other customers in the shop, who were talking amongst themselves while eating. A mop of brown hair sat across him, drawing his attention and Soobin's eyes widened at the familiar face.</p><p> </p><p>"Soobin-ssi," the younger guy greeted him and placed his cloth bag beside him on the soft wooden bench he was sitting on. "You do look very nice with blue hair."</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you," Soobin's cheeks flushed pink as he smiled at him. "Kai-ssi, I didn't think I would meet you again."</p><p> </p><p>"Got here to grab some lunch and saw you," Kai chuckled, waving to the old woman who waved back at him. "Thought I should sit with you. You don't mind, do you?"</p><p> </p><p>"Not at all," Soobin said honestly. The old woman came, placing Soobin's soup and rice in front of him before turning to Kai.</p><p> </p><p>"The usual, young man?" She said softly, her eyes crinkling as she smiled at him. Kai's smile brightened as he nodded and the woman walked back to get him his order. </p><p> </p><p>"Have you found a spot to stay for the night?" Kai asked as Soobin started eating, hunger making him not wait any longer. "I do know a cheap hotel you can stay at for the night, if you haven't found one yet."</p><p> </p><p>"That would be very kind of you," Soobin felt warm from the kindness he was receiving from this boy he just met that morning. </p><p> </p><p>"That's the least I can do," Kai said, a sympathetic smile on his face. "After all, when you run away from your family and are all alone, what you need is a friend."</p><p> </p><p>"If we are to be friends, then you should call me hyung," Soobin smiled, his dimples appearing, internally grimacing at the reminder of what he had done.</p><p> </p><p>"Then you can call me just Kai," the brunette replied easily as the woman came and placed his dishes. Kai gave her a few copper coins as well and she patted his head before walking back to her pot. </p><p> </p><p>"Alrigh then, Kai," Soobin said and the two shared a smile before digging into their lunch. </p><p> </p><p>✿</p><p> </p><p>"It's not much, but it will do," Kai said, opening the door to reveal a small room with a cot and a table inside. "I hope you don't mind."</p><p> </p><p>"Not at all," Soobin answered. "I'm thankful to have bumped into you today morning."</p><p> </p><p>"Fate works in mysterious ways, hyung," Kai nudged him and beckoned him inside. "I'm staying here for the night as well. Have you thought of what to do after this, though? You cannot stay at hotels all your life. It will be too expensive."</p><p> </p><p>"It will be," Soobin said thoughtfully. "I do need to think of what to do now. I didn't think too far into my plan when I left."</p><p> </p><p>"I'll try to help to the best of my abilities," Kai offered. "If you need me, I'm in room 13, okay?"</p><p> </p><p>"Of course, thank you for everything you've done for me," Soobin bowed to him and Kai grabbed him by the shoulders and made him straighten up again. </p><p> </p><p>"We're friends now," Kai grinned. "No need for formalities."</p><p> </p><p>"Friends?" An unfamiliar voice came from the doorway and Soobin turned around to find a boy around his age standing there, his stomach doing flips. He had longish pink hair that somehow looked good on him and fox-like eyes that were trained on Kai. In Soobin's eyes, he was probably the most handsome boy he had ever seen. And when his eyes landed on Soobin, his stomach clenched in nervousness.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeonjun-ssi," Kai's smile didn't reach his eyes but it wasn't totally fake either. It was just small compared to the wide ones Soobin had received and Soobin wondered who this handsome stranger was for someone sweet like Kai to seem wary of. "Fancy seeing you here."</p><p> </p><p>"What are you talking about?" Yeonjun laughed, his eyes snapping back to Kai and okay, Soobin knew it was kinda stupid, but he liked his laugh. "We just met last night! You know I'm living in the room opposite yours."</p><p> </p><p>"I meant here," Kai emphasized on the here and gestured with his eyes to refer to the room they were standing in.</p><p> </p><p>"Heard your voice, wanted to check on you," Yeonjun seemed amused. His dark eyes glanced towards Soobin and the smile curled into a smirk. "And who's this?"</p><p> </p><p>"Um, I'm Soobin," Soobin smiled politely, bowing to the other. Yeonjun raised an eyebrow, looking surprised.</p><p> </p><p>"Quite a polite friend you have there, Kai," Yeonjun said, his eyes raking over Soobin's body and Soobin suddenly felt self-conscious.</p><p> </p><p>"Atleast he isn't rude, Yeonjun-ssi," Kai said, his eyes losing their signature warmth.</p><p> </p><p>"True," Yeonjun chuckled before waving his hand at Soobin and saying, "The name's Yeonjun."</p><p> </p><p>"How do you know each other?" Soobin asked Kai, who sighed but answered anyway.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeonjun here is an Adventurer and we met some while ago in a library when we both wanted the same book," he muttered, his eyes landing on the pink-haired boy. "We're... acquaintances, you can say."</p><p> </p><p>"I see," Soobin turned to see the pink-haired boy checking him out and he blushed when Yeonjun smirked. "Um, Yeonjun-ssi, why are you–"</p><p> </p><p>"Call me Yeonjun-hyung," Yeonjun smiled what looked like his most genuine smile till now and Soobin saw Kai scoff from the corner of his eye.</p><p> </p><p>"I still call you Yeonjun-ssi but you want hyung to call you Yeonjun-hyung even though you met him like 2 minutes ago?" Kai rolled his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"You can call me hyung too, if you want," Yeonjun smirked at him and Kai threw his hands up into the air, groaning loudly. "Anyway, I am here because I was looking for you."</p><p> </p><p>"You were looking for me?" Kai stopped in his dramatics to look at Yeonjun in confusion. The older boy had never looked for Kai, so what brought upon this change? Yeonjun nodded, his face blank as he eyed Soobin from the corner of his eye.</p><p> </p><p>"Wanted to talk to you for a few minutes," Yeonjun said, seeming to hesitate a bit before he said the next word, "Alone."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh," Kai looked at Soobin who shook his head, his polite smile still etched on his face.</p><p> </p><p>"By all means, go ahead," Soobin said. "I'll just settle in my room while you talk, Kai."</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks, hyung," Kai nodded gratefully before rushing out of Soobin's room, grabbing Yeonjun's forearm on the way out. "What did you want to talk about?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm..." Yeonjun seemed to be calculating his words as he spoke, "I'm looking for the Lily of Luck. Do you know what that is?"</p><p> </p><p>"Not really," Kai raised an eyebrow, confused as to why the other would tell him about one of his quests. It was a well-known fact that Adventurers kept their quests secret to make sure nobody can steal what they want to obtain or achieve. Not that Kai was going to steal his treasure or anything...</p><p> </p><p>"It's a legendary flower," Yeonjun said, his voice low in a whisper that only Kai could hear. "It's supposed to grant it's seeker any 1 wish they ask for."</p><p> </p><p>Kai's confusion wasn't gone, but he was surprised. "Really? But why are you telling me this?"</p><p> </p><p>"Because I thought you would want to join me," Yeonjun said, sighing. "You can use it to fix your... problem."</p><p> </p><p>Kai's breath hitched as he realised what the older was getting at. But it was the fact that Yeonjun, despite not really knowing him, wanted to do this for him that made him feel warm and touched by his consideration.</p><p> </p><p>"Hyung..." Kai said, the word slipping by itself before he realised what he had said. But Yeonjun shook his head, a small genuine smile drawn upon his face. "Are you really okay with me accompanying you?"</p><p> </p><p>"You're the purest person I have ever met, Kai," Yeonjun chuckled. "I wanted to help you and anyway, I have always coveted the Lily of Luck. It is my one chance at getting what I... truly deserve."</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun's eyes flashed at the last two words but the next moment, he was looking at Kai with a look of knowing. "So, are you coming with me? I can handle you for the time being."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, I would love to!" Kai said excitedly, until he remembered the blue-haired boy in the room behind him. "But Soobin hyung... Can we take him along too?"</p><p> </p><p>"What?" Yeonjun blinked at him. "Why would you want to take him along?"</p><p> </p><p>"I don't want to leave him alone," Kai replied honestly. "And maybe he has something that he wants too, that he can ask the Lily for. If Soobin hyung wants to, can he join us?"</p><p> </p><p>"If he wants to, I guess he can?" Yeonjun seemed unsure of his own words, thinking back to the strangely beautiful boy he had met a few minutes ago. Kai nodded gratefully before turning around and rushing back inside to find Soobin spreading the blankets on the small cot.</p><p> </p><p>"Hyung, I want to tell you something," Kai said, grabbing Soobin's attention, who paused in his actions and looked at Kai in concern. </p><p> </p><p>"Is everything okay, Kai?" He asked. </p><p> </p><p>"Yes," Kai hesitated then plunged into his words. "I'm going on a quest with Yeonjun hyung. And I want you to come with me. Would you like to join us?"</p><p> </p><p>"A quest?" Soobin asked curiously. "For what?"</p><p> </p><p>"The Lily of Luck," Yeonjun's voice said from behind Kai as he closed the door behind himself. "A magical flower said to grant one wish for every person."</p><p> </p><p>"Is there something you want from it, Kai?" Soobin directed his question to the younger without any judgement and Kai nodded meekly, wondering if he should tell Soobin about the whole truth. "Then you should go, by all means! I would love to join you on your journey and help in any way I can. After all, I don't even know what I'm going to do tomorrow, let alone everyday after that. I would rather stick with you, seeing as to how you're my first friend and a really good one at that too."</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, isn't it too early to say that?" Kai blushed, rubbing the nape of his neck as he mumbled. "I'm not that great of a friend... But I'm happy you are ready to join us, hyung. It means a lot to me."</p><p> </p><p>Soobin nodded, his dimpled smile appearing effortlessly as he watched the brown-haired 18 year old. </p><p> </p><p>"If your best friend drama is over..." Yeonjun said amusedly, "I have some things to warn you about. First of all, it won't be easy. It will take time and you will need to put in your fair piece of work. It's not a picnic so every day isn't going to be good on us. And if you agree to come with me, you must remember that we work as a team and every person on this team has to pull his own load along with the others'."</p><p> </p><p>"That's fine by me," Soobin nodded. "I cannot say that I can do much, but I will try my best to help in any way I can."</p><p> </p><p>"No need to be so pretentious," Yeonjun rolled his eyes, a chuckle on the edge of his lips. "Just follow through your words, and we're good. I want to start on the discussions from tomorrow so make sure to sleep well tonight, the both of you. Your brains need to be fresh if you wish to take part in this expedition."</p><p> </p><p>The two nodded in response to his words and Yeonjun gave them a short nod before leaving the room, closing the door behind him once again.</p><p> </p><p>✿</p><p> </p><p>Soobin had a rough night, unable to sleep peacefully, as he was unused to sleeping on a rough cot. But when the morning came, he had to get up and get ready to meet Kai and Yeonjun. As he walked out of his room, he saw Kai leaning against the wall opposite to his room, his eyes trained on his hand that was held up in a cupped form.</p><p> </p><p>"Kai?" Soobin called out and the boy looked up, dropping his hand next to himself as he got off the wall and walked closer to Soobin. "Everything okay?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah," Kai bit his lip, looking at Soobin as if he expected Soobin to say something. </p><p> </p><p>"Shall we go and have breakfast, then?" Soobin asked, getting concerned about his strangely quiet behaviour. Kai paused, as if not expecting that, but then he nodded. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, let's go," Kai clasped his hand around Soobin's left hand and started walking with Soobin in tow. "Yeonjun hyung has gone somewhere to get some stuff he said we need. He'll join us around late afternoon for lunch."</p><p> </p><p>"Seems okay to me," Soobin hummed, holding Kai's hand firmly and squeezing it to reassure him that he can tell him if anything is wrong. They walked out of the small hotel and onto the roads of the small town of Cruz. "How did you switch to calling Yeonjun hyung anyway? I thought you both weren't that close."</p><p> </p><p>"We weren't," Kai confirmed, letting go of Soobin's hand as they weaved in between the crowd. "But when he offered me to join him, I realised that he really was a good person. That despite barely knowing me, he felt like helping me."</p><p> </p><p>Kai eyed Soobin, sure that he would ask him now but Soobin just hummed, a small smile on his face as he thought about the pink haired boy that had appeared in his room yesterday. For some reason, just thinking about him made him feel warm and giggly on the inside. </p><p> </p><p>"Earth to Soobin-hyung," Kai waved a hand in front of him, having stopped right in the middle of the road in front of Soobin. "Don't get lost in your thoughts alone, take me along with you. What are you thinking about?"</p><p> </p><p>"Nothing," Soobin's cheeks burned at the prospect of letting Kai know that he was thinking about a certain boy named Yeonjun. "Just, um, wondering where Yeonjun-hyung must be right now."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, I see," Kai had a smug look on his face as he watched Soobin's pink cheeks twitching as he spoke. "Don't worry, he is one of the most capable people in the world that I know. He'll be perfectly fine."</p><p> </p><p>"Right," Soobin decided to stop talking before he revealed what seemed like a little crush on the adventurer to his new friend. "So, breakfast..."</p><p> </p><p>✿</p><p> </p><p>"Hey," a hooded figure sat on the seat opposite Soobin. Kai had gone to order lunch for them in the shabby bar they were going to meet in. Soobin had criticized Yeonjun's choice of rendezvous internally because the shady people inside eyed him dangerously making him feel unsafe. And now a hooded figure was sitting opposite him in a seat that belonged to Kai. "Why do you look like you're sitting on nails?"</p><p> </p><p>"Wait," Soobin recognized the voice. "Yeonjun hyung?" </p><p> </p><p>The figure pulled off his hood, revealing his pink hair and one eyebrow raised.</p><p> </p><p>"Who else would want to sit with a blue-haired weirdo like you?" Yeonjun said, tilting his head to see behind Soobin where Kai was ordering their food. "Good thing Kai is ordering, we can get down to business soon."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah," Soobin was mentally freaking out. Yeonjun just called him a blue-haired weirdo. Did he look that bad? Was he really so weird that it stuck out? But even as he looked around the room, Soobin knew that having colourful hair was the trend now-a-days. There were such drastically different hair colours in the hotel itself that he could make a rainbow out of them. "Does blue not suit me? Should I change to a different colour?"</p><p> </p><p>"What?" Yeonjun turned to look at Soobin again. "No, that's not what I meant! It's just that you look like a loner who's emitting 'don't-come-near-me' vibes so I don't think anyone would try to talk with you without having any reason."</p><p> </p><p>"Right," Soobin sighed. Yeonjun was confusing. And he gave mixed signals. Soobin needed to have a better taste in people, really... </p><p> </p><p>"Hello colourful people!" Kai said loudly as he sat down next to Soobin. "I just ordered some pies and drinks for all of us, so it will take some time till our orders come. Let's talk until then!"</p><p> </p><p>"Where were you gone?" Soobin piped up, deciding to get straight down to business. </p><p> </p><p>"I needed to grab some books from the library that spoke about our flower," Yeonjun said lowly, pulling out brown, leather-covered books from his bag. He pushed one towards the other two and continued, "This one has all the myths there are said to be. Go to page 118, you'll find the drawing of the Lily."</p><p> </p><p>Soobin turned to page 118 and found bold letters on the top saying "Lily of Luck" with a drawing of a lily beneath it. There wasn't much on it other than what Yeonjun had told them. </p><p> </p><p>"This book has more information," Yeonjun referred to the thick book in his own hands that he had opened to a random page. "It says here the Lily is hard to locate due to the fact that those who do end up finding it, end up forgetting how they reached there. Their memories go all fuzzy and they never really end up remembering or succeeding at trying to find it again."</p><p> </p><p>"Is that part of the Lily's magic?" Kai asked curiously, leafing through another book that had information on flowers and where they could be found.</p><p> </p><p>"I suppose so," Yeonjun nodded. "The main obstacles in obtaining the Lily are going to be the rumoured guardians of the Lily. Like I said, people who do find the Lily end up with fuzzy memories, so nobody is sure about whether these guardians are real or a figment of their imagination. There isn't anything written about the guardians as well. Just an account of a man who remembered that there were multiple guardians when he was about to die."</p><p> </p><p>"If we do end up finding the Lily," Soobin paused, "And succeed in granting us our wishes, will our memories still turn foggy?"</p><p> </p><p>"I can't really say," Yeonjun hummed, turning to the next page of his book. "There have been rare mentions of people who did get their wish granted but those people refused to speak of how they managed to do it."</p><p> </p><p>"That does make this harder," Soobin pressed his lips together as he looked at the drawing of the Lily again. Yeonjun closed his book when they saw someone nearing them from the corner of their eyes. Before Soobin could quickly snap shut his own book, the boy spoke,</p><p> </p><p>"Stop."</p><p> </p><p>Soobin froze, but snapped the book close even more quickly. He turned to look at the new-comer who turned out to be their waiter. His hair was longish and a deep shade of red that flopped in his brown eyes. The stranger held a tray full of 3 pies in his hand that he placed on the table before looking around at the three of them. </p><p> </p><p>"I was cleaning the table behind yours and your words fell on my ears," the boy said, not looking at any of them as he placed each pie in front of each of them. "Are you perhaps, searching for the Lily of Luck?"</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun cursed internally; this is why he hated working with others. With more people, it meant that you need to exchange information which can lead to other people finding about his quest. Which is exactly what happened right now. </p><p> </p><p>"We..." Soobin looked at Yeonjun urgently, asking him through his eyes about what to do and say. Before Yeonjun could answer, the boy spoke again.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone," the boy promised. He started placing their glasses around as well. "I'll keep it a secret."</p><p> </p><p>"What do you want from us?" Yeonjun asked warily. The boy smirked but it looked a bit sad. </p><p> </p><p>"My name is Kang Taehyun," he said in a whisper, bending low. "I have studied the Lily for the past few years, so I know things about the Lily you probably don't."</p><p> </p><p>"If you do know so much about the Lily," Kai asked in confusion, "then why don't you go find it yourself? Why are you telling about it to us?"</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun smiled and sat down beside Yeonjun, who glared at him for sitting uninvited. </p><p> </p><p>"Because one of the things that I know about the Lily is that you cannot search for it alone. You need to go in a group of 3 or more. And you're the first group I have come across that I feel would be able to find the Lily."</p><p> </p><p>"So you're using us to get to the Lily?" Yeonjun asked, raising an eyebrow. </p><p> </p><p>"You can use me to get to the Lily too," Taehyun smirked. "I'm not lying when I say that I know things about the Lily that will help you. All I want in return is for you to let me tag along."</p><p> </p><p>"Hmm," Soobin looked at Yeonjun. "I think it's a pretty fair deal if he's saying the truth. It might help us a lot more if we do learn as much about the Lily as we can."</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun seemed to think over the entire situation calculatingly as he eyed Taehyun, who had stood up. </p><p> </p><p>"My shift ends in two minutes, so I'll just finish my job," Taehyun said. "Please make your decision by the time I come back."</p><p> </p><p>With that, he walked away and Yeonjun leaned closer to the table and beckoned the other two closer as well.</p><p> </p><p>"What do you think?" Yeonjun whispered. "Does he seem trustworthy to you?"</p><p> </p><p>"He does have a slightly shady character," Kai hesitated in speaking, "But I feel like he was being honest. Like he really knows some stuff."</p><p> </p><p>"Plus he's asking to join us," Soobin inputted. "He won't tell us something he doesn't believe in because that will waste his own time and efforts. He also won't tell us anything dangerous because he will be exposed to the same risks, so I think we should take him along. He might be more of a help that we know."</p><p> </p><p>"Hmm, okay then," Yeonjun straightened up and the other two followed his action. "So all in about including this Taehyun guy?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yup!"</p><p> </p><p>✿</p><p> </p><p>"Did you make your decision?" Taehyun wasn't wearing his dark apron anymore and his red hair was pushed behind by a headband. He stood next to their table, arms crossed as he waited their decision.</p><p> </p><p>"You can join us," Yeonjun said, putting up a small smile to seem friendly. </p><p> </p><p>"Hyung, don't smile like that, you'll scare the poor boy off," Kai joked. Taehyun smiled and pointed at Kai. </p><p> </p><p>"Can I sit next to him?" He asked Soobin, who nodded in surprise before standing up and walking around the table to sit next to Yeonjun. His thigh brushed against Yeonjun's and it felt like sparks exploded inside him at feeling Yeonjun so close to him. Taehyun sat down and smiled at them. "You all know my name, but I would like some introductions from you all as well."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm Kai," Kai piped up, a grin on his face. "18 years old! What about you?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm 18 too," Taehyun smiled at him. </p><p> </p><p>"The name's Yeonjun," Yeonjun nodded. "Just turned 21 a few days ago."</p><p> </p><p>"I am Soobin," Soobin gave him a warm smile to make him welcome in their little unconventional group. "I'm 19, but I'll turn 20 this year."</p><p> </p><p>"I see," Taehyun nodded. "It's nice to meet all of you."</p><p> </p><p>"So," Yeonjun stared at him intensely. "What information do you have for us?"</p><p> </p><p>"While I do want to divulge the details with you," Taehyun started, "I don't think this is a very safe place to discuss such matters. Would you be okay accompanying me to my house? It will be more private and safe there."</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun exchanged glances with Soobin and Kai, before nodding at him. If he tried anything, it was 3 to 1. Taehyun nodded before gesturing to their half-finished pies.</p><p> </p><p>"Once you finish eating, we can leave."</p><p> </p><p>Taking that as their cue, Soobin and Kai dug into their lunch immediately once again, while Yeonjun never let his eyes off Taehyun, who had taken to looking around at the other customers in the place. Taehyun better be honest with them, or he will regret ever listening to them.</p><p> </p><p>✿</p><p> </p><p>The house that Taehyun spoke of was just a run-down room at the end of an alley among others. The only lantern in the room was lit by Taehyun when they entered the dark room to reveal what seemed to be a very poor version of their hotel room. That in itself was saying something, considering that their hotel rooms weren't much to begin with. </p><p> </p><p>"Welcome to my humble abode," Taehyun exhaled sharply in a short self-despicating breath of laugh. "You can sit on the mattress, that's all I have to offer you."</p><p> </p><p>"It's perfectly fine, Taehyun-ssi," Soobin said, giving the younger a soft, gentle smile that looked suspiciously like pity to Taehyun. </p><p> </p><p>"Don't pity me," he said without meeting their eyes as he walked around the room to put his work bag on the table beside the mattress. </p><p> </p><p>"We aren't pitying you," Yeonjun said, his eyes roaming over the room. "We're pitying nobody. Just wondering why you're living in such a situation."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm saving money for the search of the Lily," Taehyun shrugged. "And anyway, for someone like me, a roof on my head is more than I can ask for. I don't really care about where I live and how I live– as long as I'm near the sea, I am home."</p><p> </p><p>"Sea?" Soobin asked interestedly, shifting towards the edge of the mattress. "Do you like the sea?"</p><p> </p><p>"Like?" Taehyun snorted, sitting down opposite them on the floor. "The only one I love is the sea. What can you expect, I have never known anything more calming yet thrilling than the sea."</p><p> </p><p>"Do you, are you," Yeonjun hesitated, "a pirate?"</p><p> </p><p>"I want to be one," Taehyun confirmed, his smile challenging. "Why do you ask? Do you hate them?"</p><p> </p><p>"Not more than the ruler of the kingdom we stand in," Yeonjun retorted. "In fact, I quite like them. I even have some pirate friends."</p><p> </p><p>"That's nice," Taehyun gave him a small smile before turning to Soobin. "So, let's focus on the Lily. Like I said before, one of the things most people don't know about it is that it requires three or more people. Which we have already accomplished."</p><p> </p><p>"Yupp!" Kai smiled, looking around at all of them. "What else?"</p><p> </p><p>"The Lily of Luck," Taehyun paused, "is a Lilium concolor. It's exact species was noted by a botanist who managed to find the Lily and when asked about, refused to divulge anything other than this fact. However, most books and authors tend to overlook this piece of information thinking it is just a Lily. But this was a very important clue to where the Lily of Luck could be."</p><p> </p><p>"Of course!" Kai's eyes brightened as he pounced on Yeonjun's bag that held the book he was leafing through earlier. "Certain species are only found in certain parts of the world!"</p><p> </p><p>"It's found in the very north or the very east," Taehyun said as Kai ran his thumb over the pages to find the section on Lilies. "However, from what I have gathered, none of the seekers have ever gone north. In fact, they went east. It's not in our kingdom, or the kingdoms next to ours, which means that it is even farther to our east– which means the Kingdom of Naname."</p><p> </p><p>"So the Lily is in the Kingdom of Naname?" Kai said excitedly, his hand pressed on the page that had listed all the kingdoms those types of lilies could be found in. </p><p> </p><p>"Exactly," Taehyun nodded. "I don't know where exactly it is in the kingdom other than somewhere in a valley but the kingdom is full of mountains, so it will be a bit difficult to pinpoint where."</p><p> </p><p>"That's okay, this is a pretty good start," Yeonjun said encouragingly, his face blossoming for the first time. "If what you're saying is true, then a lot of our time is saved! We'll have to go through the Kingdom of Naname quite a bit, but the Lily is worth it."</p><p> </p><p>"It is," Kai said, a smile of relief blooming on his face. "Maybe we really can do this!"</p><p> </p><p>"Did you ever doubt it?" Yeonjun asked, smirking. "If I set my eyes on something, I always get it."</p><p> </p><p>"Indeed," as Kai chuckled and Taehyun rolled his eyes at the pink-haired boy who had puffed his chest out, Soobin smiled to himself. </p><p> </p><p>For the first time in his life, he was enjoying life and learning what it means to have friends. And he was loving it.</p><p> </p><p>✿</p><p> </p><p>"Since we're near a port that's so near the Kingdom of Naname anyway, we thankfully don't have to travel by foot anywhere," Yeonjun remarked. "Did you choose this place to live because you knew this is the closest place to get to the Lily?"</p><p> </p><p>"Not really," Taehyun hesitated. "I have been living here since I was a kid. I, uhm, had an alcoholic abusive father so I hated living here. But there's this rocky part near the sea where I always went to be by myself. It was where I really learned to appreciate the beauty of the sea and fell in love with it. The cave is kind of a pirate secret too, it's where the pirate ships land so it would be better if you don't mention it anywhere."</p><p> </p><p>"Not at all, I have never mentioned it to anyone," Yeonjun replied easily. "My friend is a part of a pirate crew and I'm sure they wouldn't mind helping us go to the Kingdom of Naname."</p><p> </p><p>"We're gonna be aboard a pirate ship?" Soobin gulped, the prospect striking a chord of fear inside him. Soobin had never met any pirates but from what he had heard, it wasn't any good. Taehyun was unlike any idea of pirates he had in his mind, but then again, Taehyun wasn't even an actual pirate. He just wanted to be one.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't worry, Soobin," Yeonjun's voice was gentle and calming. And somehow, it worked. "Wooyoung is a very trustworthy guy, nothing bad will happen to you while on the ship. I have spent some time with them, they're pretty nice guys!"</p><p> </p><p>"Wait, Wooyoung?" Taehyun echoed, staring at Yeonjun. "Are you perhaps talking about the ATEEZ pirates?"</p><p> </p><p>"I am," Yeonjun nodded. "I didn't think you would know them. They are pretty new and small."</p><p> </p><p>"I know about all the small and big pirate ships in the East," Taehyun answered, his eyes lighting up at his words. "And ATEEZ are some of the pretty mellow ones. They haven't even done anything bad like looting any towns or villages."</p><p> </p><p>"It's the stupid ‘King’ of this kingdom," Yeonjun seethed. "His stupid laws that make it hard to just live on the sea without being labelled as a pirate if you're not a mariner or a sea merchant."</p><p> </p><p>Soobin shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Yeonjun seemed to really hate the King. And he probably wasn't the only one. The kingdom had gone into shambles when the current king, who was then the highest ranking official, assassinated the actual royal family and took over the throne. </p><p> </p><p>"...bin hyung?" Kai called out in concern and Soobin jolted out of his thoughts and saw the three of them looking at him in concern. "You got out of it when Yeonjun started talking about the King. Everything okay?"</p><p> </p><p>"Don't tell me..." Yeonjun's face turned into a disgusted one and Soobin hated that look being directed to him, very much from Yeonjun. "Are you one of his supporters?"</p><p> </p><p>"No!" Soobin shouted a bit too quickly but then he composed himself before speaking again. "I mean, I am not. My family, they kinda are. I never liked him, though."</p><p> </p><p>"Hm, makes sense," Kai retorted. "No offense, Soobin hyung, but your family sounds like the kind of people I don't like."</p><p> </p><p>"No, it's okay," Soobin gave him a small smile. "They're the kind of people I don't like either. I did run away from them, didn't I?"</p><p> </p><p>"What about you two?" Taehyun asked, his attention of Yeonjun and Kai. "If you don't mind telling us, what are your parents opinions on this thing?"</p><p> </p><p>"Mine are dead," Yeonjun shrugged. "It's been just me for more than half of my life now. The only opinion that matters to me is my own, so."</p><p> </p><p>"My relationship with my parents is," Kai hesitated, sadness blooming in his normally warm brown eyes. "It's a bit strained, but I'm trying to salvage it. The Lily is going to be the one thing that makes everything better in my life."</p><p> </p><p>"It will, kiddo," Yeonjun rubbed Kai's shoulder, giving him a firm gaze. "Trust me, I'll make sure you get the life you deserve."</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks hyung," Kai's eyes were glossy as he gave Yeonjun a side hug that Yeonjun returned. Soobin watched their interaction and while he did feel happy that Kai had Yeonjun helping him, he also felt the flames of jealousy lick on his inside. He wondered how it would feel to be hugged by the older boy. </p><p> </p><p>"They will be here by next week," Yeonjun said after a few minutes of silence. "The pirates, I meant. I contacted Wooyoung a month ago when I thought about taking upon the quest for the Lily. He said that if I do decide it and want a ride anywhere, they will be here in the last week of September."</p><p> </p><p>"I see," Taehyun hummed. "We should get to gathering supplies and other things to make sure our journey happens as comfortably as possible. We will need to pitch in for the money too, to make sure we have enough to travel when we get there."</p><p> </p><p>"Can we do it tomorrow?" Kai asked, his face looking tired and sad from the talks earlier. "I'm feeling sleepy and I'm not in the mood to discuss anything anymore."</p><p> </p><p>"No problem, Kai," Yeonjun ruffled his dark brown hair and Soobin chuckled, walking over to where Kai sat and pulling him into his chest. There was just something about Kai that made Soobin feel like he should protect him, keep him safe and happy. </p><p> </p><p>"Come on, let's go back to the hotel," Soobin smiled softly as he gently tugged Kai up to make him stand. "We'll be here tomorrow morning to talk, Taehyun-ssi."</p><p> </p><p>"Just Taehyun is fine," the red haired boy smiled at the sight of a sleepy Kai. </p><p> </p><p>"Then you can call me hyung," Soobin replied, smiling at Taehyun. "Goodnight. See you tomorrow."</p><p> </p><p>"See ya," Taehyun saw them out as Yeonjun trailed behind them, looking around to make sure that nobody was following them or seemed to have heard them. Soobin tightened his grip around Kai's shoulder as he slowly seemed more heavier. </p><p> </p><p>"Don't sleep on me Kai," Soobin said softly. "Just a little more, then you can sleep in your bed."</p><p> </p><p>"Wanna sleep with you," Kai mumbled. And oh, Soobin couldn't deny his wish so he nodded.</p><p> </p><p>"You can sleep with me if you want," Soobin murmured to him. He could feel Yeonjun staring at them from behind but didn't think much of it. </p><p> </p><p>The walk back to the hotel wasn't long and before long, Soobin had tucked a sleepy Kai under the blankets provided with the cot. Yeonjun mumbled a hasty goodnight before leaving to go to his room.</p><p> </p><p>Soobin locked his door and buried himself under the blanket too, letting Kai hold him like a toy. He tried to fall asleep but he felt weirdly wide awake. </p><p> </p><p>✿</p><p> </p><p>It was a few hours later, that Soobin finally felt a little bit drowsy after spending all the time thinking about everything ranging from Yeonjun to his family. To the lies he had told the three boys that he was going on an adventure with. But he couldn't tell them the truth... Not after–</p><p> </p><p>"Hmm," Kai shifted a bit, before his eyes flew open and he groggily sat up. Soobin's eyes, which were about to close, opened and he placed his hand on Kai's. "Hyung?"</p><p> </p><p>"What is it, Kai?" Soobin mumbled, sitting up. Pushing back the blankets around him, he peered at the younger boy in concern. Kai seemed awake, and his face looked taut. "Kai?"</p><p> </p><p>"I want to tell you something," Kai said quietly. Whatever sleep had taken a hold of Soobin, vanished at the way the boy spoke those few words. Soobin tapped his shoulder and beckoned him to lean against the cold headrest of the cot. Once they were both sitting side by side, Kai continued, "There's something about me that I haven't told you."</p><p> </p><p>"Hm," Soobin wondered if he should tell Kai. Kai wouldn't judge him, wouldn't react badly... "Me too."</p><p> </p><p>Kai side-glanced at Soobin and saw the way his face seemed tired and exhausted, as if the mere thought of his own secret was weighing him down.</p><p> </p><p>"You don't have to tell me," Kai said quietly into the dark room, looking at the ceiling. "You can take your time until you feel like you can tell me what's wrong. I wanted to tell you about me because it's not something I can hide from you for too long if we are going to be together from now on."</p><p> </p><p>"Is this the thing about your parents?" Soobin asked, eyes flickering towards Kai before they settled on his own feet that were covered by the blanket. </p><p> </p><p>"It's about why I'm trying to find the Lily," Kai voice trailed off towards the end. There was a few minutes of silence as Soobin gave Kai the time to collect his thoughts before he spoke. "Hyung, I'm a mage."</p><p> </p><p>"A mage?" Soobin repeated, his head turning for the first time in their conversation to face Kai's. Kai still didn't look at him and just nodded.</p><p> </p><p>"A very, very weak one," Kai said, his voice low like a whisper yet cold and scared of the words it uttered. Kai clicked his fingers in the dark and a small wisp of a flame shot in the dark, momentarily lighting up his hand, before the darkness took over the room again. "I can barely do any basic spells and even if I do manage, I can never hold it for long."</p><p> </p><p>Soobin didn't say anything, not because he thought silence would be the best, but because he didn't know what he could say. Kai didn't seem to be finished, however.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't like people knowing about this," Kai's voice was wavering, like he was holding in his feelings. "When I was young, I was bullied by the other mages and also the children who weren't even mages. It's that one part of me that just shows how weak and pathetic I am."</p><p> </p><p>"Kai, no..." Soobin's heart was breaking for the boy, who had shut his eyes close tightly to hold in his tears. "You're not–"</p><p> </p><p>"But I am, hyung," Kai gulped, opening his eyes. "I'm so, so weak, such a disappointment, that my own parents can't even look me in the eye. All the things they have had to hear from the entire world about me, they try to ignore and go on. They don't say anything to me but their faces speak volumes more than their mouths do. And I'm so tired. So, so exhausted."</p><p> </p><p>Soobin slipped his hand around Kai's shoulders, and Kai leaned into his touch before his tears started streaming down his normally cheerful face. Soobin could feel goosebumps running over his arms as he held the younger close, wanting to protect him from the harsh reality of the cruel world they live in. </p><p> </p><p>"I want to ask the Lily to make me the strongest mage in the world," Kai said quietly a few minutes later, when he had calmed himself down to speak in an even voice. "I want to make my parents proud, I want to show everyone who looked down on me that it's not that I am a failure; I was just born one."</p><p> </p><p>"You were not, Kai," Soobin's grip on Kai's shoulder tightened slightly. "You are not a failure. Until a few minutes ago, I didn't even know you had magic. But that doesn't change the way I see you– actually, no, it does change. I admire you even more now, Kai. Despite going through all that, you go on with your life, smiling bravely unlike me, who just ran away because I was helpless against my situation. I think you're quite brave, but I know that you're also a very kind and wonderful person. I think that that means that you're not a failure. Kai, do you know what success is?"</p><p> </p><p>Kai looked at him, his eyes showing his vulnerability and curiosity.</p><p> </p><p>"Everyone has a different measure of success but I think," Soobin sucked in a breath of air before he continued quietly, "I think that true success is about who you are as a person. And you are so successful in that way, Kai. You're one of the sweetest people I have ever met in my life, and I have met many, many people. So don't call yourself a failure."</p><p> </p><p>"Hyung..." Kai's eyes were watery as he threw his arms around Soobin's neck and hugged him tightly. Soobin wrapped his arms around Kai's back and stroked it, lefting him draw comfort from the touches. "Thank you."</p><p> </p><p>"What are you thanking me for, Kai?" Soobin chuckled, a sad smile taking over his face as he felt the warmth of Kai. </p><p> </p><p>"Nothing, just..." Kai let go and looked over his face. "Thanks for being here."</p><p> </p><p>"I'll always be here," Soobin smiled warmly. Kai nodded, a smile of his own drawing on his face. A few minutes of silence passed between them before Soobin realised something. "Wait, so Yeonjun hyung knows that you're a mage?"</p><p> </p><p>"He does," Kai affirmed.</p><p> </p><p>"But how? I thought you were just aquaintances before this..." Soobin asked, confused. Kai scratched the nape of his neck as he looked down at his lap.</p><p> </p><p>"Remember when I told you that we both wanted the same book in the library?" Kai asked and Soobin nodded. "The book was about developing magic. Yeonjun hyung wanted it for this object he was trying to find, he needed to learn about how to break the magic in it. And I wanted it to figure out if there was a way to fix myself. He asked if I was a mage and I told him I'm not but somehow, he understood. </p><p> </p><p>"I have always been wary of him because I worried that he might spread the word or maybe take advantage of me. But I've realised he isn't like that. He offered me to accompany him on the journey to find the Lily when I know that he likes to do his quests alone. He doesn't get anything out of letting me accompany but he wanted to help, and I think my first impression of him was a bit wrong."</p><p> </p><p>"He really is a nice person," Soobin said more to himself than to Kai. Kai nodded in agreement but Soobin wasn't paying attention. His thoughts were once again filled with the pink-haired boy who he seemed to harbour somewhat of a crush upon.</p><p> </p><p>✿</p><p> </p><p>"Ahhh, it's such a nice morning!" Kai exclaimed loudly as they stepped into the crowd in the market. Soobin smiled at the back of Kai's head as he strolled behind him leisurely. Yeonjun just rolled his eyes but that didn't hide the smile on his face either as he slung his arm around Kai's shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>"It will be better if you don't scream in the middle of the street," Taehyun said from beside Soobin. Kai turned his head around to give Taehyun a judgemental look. </p><p> </p><p>"Alright, alright, no fighting," Soobin tried to calm them down before things escalated.</p><p> </p><p>"No one's fighting hyung," Kai pointed out. </p><p> </p><p>"And that's how it should be," Soobin shot back at him. "Let's just do what we are here to do."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah," Taehyun nodded, his hand patting the side of his right hip where a small dagger was attached to be seen by everyone. Soobin eyed it cautiously.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you need to have that out for everyone to see?" Kai asked him, jerking his head to mention the dagger. </p><p> </p><p>"Yes," Taehyun said without missing a beat.</p><p> </p><p>"It gives a wrong impression of who we are!" Soobin pointed out to the red-haired boy. "We are unnecessarily frightening people away."</p><p> </p><p>"Then it's doing it's job," was all that Taehyun said before he increased his speed a bit to get closer to Yeonjun and Kai as the crowd thickened. Soobin rushed too and bumped into someone just at the same time as Taehyun bumped into someone on his left hand side.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry!" Soobin mumbled out to the person and the person returned the word too. But whereas the guy who bumped into Taehyun muttered a sorry, Taehyun didn't. Instead, he turned around and grabbed him by his collar. "Taehyun! Let the guy go!"</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun and Kai stopped as well, turning around to see what's wrong. Soobin was worried that Taehyun might start a fight in the middle of the street but with the way Taehyun was glaring at the boy coldly, it was going to end up being very one-sided.</p><p> </p><p>"I will after he gives my money back," Taehyun said in a calm voice. </p><p> </p><p>"Huh?" Yeonjun mumbled in confusion looking at the other boy. Soobin decided to look at him too. The boy had pure black hair, a rarity what with the trend of colourful hair now-a-days. He wore a simple old cotton shirt and dark baggy pants that were tied tightly around his tiny waist with a brown belt. The boy's left pocket seemed to be bulging a little bit.</p><p> </p><p>"I didn't steal any of your money!" The boy said just as calmly, raising an eyebrow at Taehyun. "Sorry, kid, but you got the wrong person."</p><p> </p><p>"Look here," Taehyun's grip tightened on the boy's upper arm and the boy winced slightly. "Don't think your stupid tricks will work on me. You can fool every person in this market with no problems but you picked the wrong person today."</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun swiftly pulled out his small pouch of money from the boy's pocket and dangled it in front of the stranger, before letting him go.</p><p> </p><p>"You wanna steal?" Taehyun said, raising an eyebrow. "Go steal from any other person in the market. Dare you to try stealing something from me again and I will make sure to personally come after you and make sure you regret even breathing."</p><p> </p><p>The boy looked stunned by Taehyun's words and didn't say anything. Taehyun put his pouch back into his left pocket– the one from which the boy had stole. Taehyun started walking and the others realised that they should start too before they attract any more attention than necessary.</p><p> </p><p>"Wait!" The boy shouted suddenly and Taehyun paused, before half turning his head to show that he's listening. "You– you aren't going to try to do me in?"</p><p> </p><p>"Do you want me to?" was all that Taehyun replied before he continued walking. Soobin looked at him, amazed, not knowing what to say. "Soobin-ssi, I mean, hyung, the person who bumped into you didn't steal any of your money, did he?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh. That, um," Soobin quickly patted down his pocket and thankfully, he wasn't robbed. "No, thankfully."</p><p> </p><p>"Pick-pocketers are very common around this area," Taehyun said casually. "If you aren't careful, anyone in this crowd can rob you and leave you moneyless. And if you don't nab them immediately, you can forget all chances of ever getting your money back, because they immediately spend it to make sure they won't be suspected."</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, okay, I see," Soobin nodded. "Thanks for telling me, I didn't know."</p><p> </p><p>"Hm," Taehyun just nodded, a small smile on his face. Yeonjun and Kai, who were listening to them silently just shared a glance. Yeonjun turned to look at Soobin who was playing with a loose thread of his white shirt. "Everyone has their money?" </p><p> </p><p>"Yup," Yeonjun raised two of his fingers to show that he does. </p><p> </p><p>"I don't have much," Kai mumbled. </p><p> </p><p>"That's okay, Kai," Soobin said from behind him and Kai turned around to give him a warm smile. </p><p> </p><p>"We can manage," Taehyun nodded. "How much do you have?"</p><p> </p><p>"Wait a second," Yeonjun suddenly grabbed Soobin's wrist, even thought the nearest to him were Kai and Taehyun before dragging him out of the crowd and the other two boys rushed to follow them. Yeonjun took them to an empty alleyway with a dead end before stopping. "Let's talk here so that no one knows how much money we have. We don't need any more people trying to rob us."</p><p> </p><p>"I have around 30 something gold coins and 25 silver ones," Soobin murmured. The others looked at him in astonishment and ears burning, he looked down in embarrassment. "I wasn't going to run away without any way to live securely until I get a job!"</p><p> </p><p>"It is sufficient to last a large part of our travels," Taehyun mumbled. "But only for two people. I have 18 gold coins and 27 silver ones."</p><p> </p><p>"I have 25 gold coins, 40 silver ones and 37 bronze ones," Yeonjun whispered. "Kai?"</p><p> </p><p>"Just 10 silver ones and 4 bronze ones," Kai said, feeling sad that he couldn't contribute much. </p><p> </p><p>"We have enough then," Yeonjun nodded. "If things get hard, we can do odd jobs here and there while we're traveling and make do."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah," Taehyun nodded in agreement. The other two agreed after thinking it over too. "Alright then, how should we go about this?"</p><p> </p><p>"Let's separate into groups of two," Yeonjun suggested. "One pair can go get supplies like rope, lanterns and stuff. The other pair can focus on the food."</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, who's with who?" Taehyun asked. </p><p> </p><p>"Can I go–" Kai started to speak but Yeonjun interrupted him.</p><p> </p><p>"We have two strong fighters, you and me," Yeonjun said to Taehyun. "These two aren't that good at fighting so they shouldn't be together. If someone tries to harm us, we should be able to escape. So, I'll go with Soobin here, you go with Kai."</p><p> </p><p>"Okay," Taehyun nodded. "We'll get the food, you get the supplies. I trust you know what all to get?"</p><p> </p><p>"Of course," Yeonjun nodded. "Get mostly dry foods, okay? Stuff that can last for a long time and can be carried easily. Don't spend too much on it, we need the money to get the food in the places too."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, will do."</p><p> </p><p>"Um, here, I'll give you a few of my coins just in case, Kai," Soobin pulled out his pouch and produced a few gold coins and silently pushed them into Kai's hand. "If you don't need them while shopping, just keep them safely with you."</p><p> </p><p>"Of course, hyung," Kai nodded and turns to Taehyun. "Alright then, shall we go? I know where we can buy some dry foods from."</p><p> </p><p>"I do too," with that, the two 18 year olds left the alleyway and then it was just Soobin and Yeonjun. Realising that he's alone with Yeonjun in a dark alleyway, Soobin blushed. He could feel his heart beating faster but Yeonjun probably wasn't going through such a crisis because he patted Soobin's shoulder and walked ahead of him.</p><p> </p><p>"Let us go as well," Yeonjun said to him without turning around. "The earlier we are, the better."</p><p> </p><p>Soobin rushed to follow him so that he doesn't lose the older boy in the crowd that graced the markets of the town they were in.</p><p> </p><p>✿</p><p> </p><p>"So, Soobin," Yeonjun said casually as they walked through the marketplace, weaving among the crowd as he lead them somewhere. "You ran away from your house?"</p><p> </p><p>"I did," Soobin shifted uncomfortably as he pushed past the people around him to make sure he doesn't lose sight of the pink-haired boy that was walking and weaving as if it was second nature to him. "Um, what about it?"</p><p> </p><p>"Why did you do that?" Yeonjun asked, curiosity shining in his dark eyes as he finally stopped outside a shop and turned his face to look at Soobin. Soobin panted when he finally reached Yeonjun, not used to weaving through such crowds. "You okay?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, yeah, just a second," Soobin breathed harshly, taking a few minutes to settle his racing heart and regain his composure. "Right, let's go."</p><p> </p><p>"Hmm," Yeonjun didn't push him to answer and instead opted to open the door in front of them. A tinkling of a bell sounded in the far back of the wooden shop they had entered. The shop was small and cluttered with various objects adorning the walls and the tables lined up against the walls. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeonjun-ssi!" The man behind the counter gave an easy smile as the two boys went up to him. </p><p> </p><p>"Good to see you too, Jongdae-ssi," Yeonjun smiled just as easily back and Soobin watched between them in curiosity, wondering how Yeonjun knows him. "I'm here to restock on supplies."</p><p> </p><p>"Of course, of course," the man nodded, moving around swiftly, pulling out things from inside drawers and boxes as he placed them on the counter. "Another adventure?"</p><p> </p><p>"Hmm, seeing as to how I completed the last one," Yeonjun said, giving a quick glance towards Soobin to see his reaction. For a fraction of a second, Soobin had a wild idea that Yeonjun wanted to impress him– but the next second, he was laughing at himself internally because the mere idea was very much impossible in his mind. "I actually need the supplies for four people this time."</p><p> </p><p>"Four?" Jongdae stopped in his actions and looked at Yeonjun in confusion. His eyes briefly flickered to Soobin before going back to Yeonjun. "Aren't you more of a... lone wolf?"</p><p> </p><p>"I am," Yeonjun confirmed, "But this time it's with a group of people."</p><p> </p><p>"I see," Jongdae nodded, not nosing in anymore than that, as he continued his movements around the shop. "Well, I don't think I have to tell you that the price quadruples?"</p><p> </p><p>"No, no, I am aware," Yeonjun assured him. "Was hoping you'd throw in some winter gear, perhaps some snow boots? Soobin, do you have snow boots?"</p><p> </p><p>"Um, no," Soobin answered quickly when he realised he was just staring at Yeonjun. Yeonjun seemed to think over his answer before speaking.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright, get me 3 pairs of snow boots too," Yeonjun told Jongdae. "I still have your snow boots from two years ago, and I trust you in quality."</p><p> </p><p>"Indeed, as you should," the man answered, a pleasant smile on his face as he place the stuff in his hands on the counter. "This is gonna cost a lot, Yeonjun-ssi..."</p><p> </p><p>"I know," Yeonjun replied once again, not letting Jongdae's slightly judgemental stare deter him. "I have the money, don't worry. You know I'm not poor."</p><p> </p><p>"I do," Jongdae confirmed before ducking under the counter and searching for something there. "Just thought I should tell you. Don't want you to tax your money and end up in trouble later–" The man rose up again, holding 3 pairs of snow boots this time as he smiled softly at the younger, "–you know I like you."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, doesn't everyone?" Yeonjun smirked as he looked over all the items one last time to make sure there was everything. Soobin wondered if Jongdae liked him that way but the fond look in his eyes was more brotherly than romantic and for some reason, it made Soobin sigh in relief. "How much?"</p><p> </p><p>"Hmm, let me calculate," Jongdae murmured before quickly calculating the total price in his head. "15 gold coins and 7 silver ones."</p><p> </p><p>"You have to be kidding me?!" Yeonjun looked at the stuff carefully. "I tried calculating, isn't it supposed to be 12 gold and 17 silver?"</p><p> </p><p>"No, the prices have increased," Jongdae said sympathetically. "Sorry, but it's hard now-a-days and with my wife expecting..."</p><p> </p><p>"No, no, it's okay, we can pay," Soobin spoke for the first time, pulling out his pouch and carefully counted the money before placing it on the counter. Jongdae eyed the money carefully before looking up at the blue-haired boy who was looking at him innocently out of concern. "Is something wrong?"</p><p> </p><p>"No, no, nothing," he murmured, scooping the money into his hands and keeping it in the drawer. "Thank you for visiting! Come back again!"</p><p> </p><p>"Of course," Yeonjun flashes him a grin and Soobin's heart skipped a beat at the beautiful sight of the older boy baring his teeth in a carefree smile. He was so gorgeous... "Come on, Soobinie, let's go!"</p><p> </p><p>The nickname made Soobin feel warm inside– it was the first time someone had given him a nickname, and said it so affectionately. Soobin nodded hurriedly, his cheeks dusted pink as he rushed behind the boy after grabbing the other bag of supplies. </p><p> </p><p>Once they were back outside, Yeonjun turned to face him, a soft smile visible on his face.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you wanna go anywhere, Soobin?" He asked the younger, and Soobin was disappointed. He hoped the older boy would call him Soobinie again. But why was he so disappointed... "Soobin? Hey, are you okay?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, um, yeah," Soobin plastered a fake smile on his face. Yeonjun raised an eyebrow at that, not convinced by it at all. </p><p> </p><p>"Right... So, do you want to buy anything for yourself?" Yeonjun asked, stepping a bit closer so that he could lower his voice. "You ran away so I'm not sure if you have all essentials that you need. Do you have enough clothes?"</p><p> </p><p>"I, um, I don't know," Soobin couldn't think with the close proximity with the other boy. He could feel himself forgetting how to breath as he stared at the concerned face in front of him. "I, I, um–"</p><p> </p><p>Deciding that he couldn't handle it anymore, he pushed lightly at Yeonjun's chest, forcing him to take a step back. Yeonjun looked confused for a second before he noticed the red and blushing face that Soobin adorned and smiled to himself and accidentally blurted out–</p><p> </p><p>"You're so cute."</p><p> </p><p>Okay, Soobin wanted the Earth to break open and swallow him because he promptly turned even more red and blushed so furiously, he could feel the blood rushing to his face. Yeonjun seemed to realise that he had spoken it out loud and cursed internally while keeping a cool facade on the outside.</p><p> </p><p>"Anyway, back to the topic here," he steered the conversation out of those dangerous waters and back to the topic at hand. "Think and tell me if you need to do any shopping. Might as well do it now. I'll pay for it."</p><p> </p><p>"What, no, you don't have to," Soobin protested. "I do need two or three pairs of clothes that will be good to sleep in, but I'll pay for them."</p><p> </p><p>"You paid back in the shop," Yeonjun reminded. "I want to buy something for you. It won't be more than a few gold coins anyway, so don't argue with me. Come on, I'll take you to the shop I know!"</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun grabbed his wrist again and started weaving through the crowd with expertise. Soobin on the other hand, just watched the boy with his mouth open as he took him. He couldn't explain the way he felt when he was around the other.</p><p> </p><p>He had never felt such feelings for anyone before and it was a bit concerning yet exciting at the same time. It was a new feeling, but not unwelcome. And if it meant being with the pink-haired boy, then it was all worth it.</p><p> </p><p>✿</p><p> </p><p>"Hm, this will look good on you."</p><p> </p><p>It seemed that when it came to fashion, Yeonjun had impeccable taste and a critical eye. Of course, looking at his clothes, it wasn't a wonder– Soobin loved his outfits. Even now, he was wearing these form fitting dark clothes that accentuated his thin waist and slight muscles. </p><p> </p><p>"Also this one, ooh, try this one out!" Yeonjun wasn't looking at him, just stacking clothes on his own arm. After he had six outfits collected in his hands, he dumped them into Soobin's hands, who scrambled to make sure he didn't drop any. "Go, go, shoo! We don't have much time, I need to check some more out and I'll give them to you while you're in the dressing room so we can save time and meet up with the others."</p><p> </p><p>"Um, hyung, I think this much is enough," Soobin said, pushing his arms tighter so that nothing falls. "I trust your taste, and I just need to check the size and we're good to go."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, okay," Yeonjun seemed a bit disappointed that their shopping had to come to a stop. "Okay, try them on, I'll rate them out of 10 and keep the top 3 ones, okay?"</p><p> </p><p>"Okay," Soobin mumbled, liking that Yeonjun cared about something as minimalistic as his clothes. He rushed to the changing rooms to quickly wear the first outfit before coming out.</p><p> </p><p>"Hmm, no," Yeonjun shook his head. Soobin's face dropped into a pout.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't look nice? I thought I did," Soobin said more to himself than Yeonjun but Yeonjun heard him.</p><p> </p><p>"No, no," Yeonjun replied in haste. "You do look nice but it's just that it doesn't compliment your body as it should. Your body has a very nice shape, it needs something that can make your curves stand out..."</p><p> </p><p>The way Yeonjun was talking so passionately about his body shape really left Soobin speechless. Nobody had ever actually noticed him in that way, let alone talk about him with so much fascination and it was doing things to Soobin–</p><p> </p><p>"...so don't feel bad," Yeonjun was too busy rambling to notice the fond look Soobin was giving him. "But, but if you like it, I'll buy it, that's not a problem! Do you like it?"</p><p> </p><p>"No, it's okay," Soobin's dimples appeared right then as he flashed his most genuine and happiest smile to him and Yeonjun's breath hitched. Shit, he was gorgeous. Really, really gorgeous and to think he– "...hyung? Hyung?!"</p><p> </p><p>Soobin was so close to him how, his hand waving in front of him as he looked at the older boy in concern. Yeonjun automatically took a step back, realising that they were close enough to kiss if he just moved ahead a few inches. </p><p> </p><p>For god's sake, they met just 2 or 3 days ago and now he's thinking about how the blue-haired boy is gorgeous when he smiles and cute when he blushes and that concerned look and it was all too much for Yeonjun, who was used to being the one who was always calm.</p><p> </p><p>"Hyung, are you not feeling well?" Soobin asked, biting his lip. Yeonjun's eyes flicked downwards at that motion but he forced himself to look only at Soobin's very expressive eyes. "Should we–"</p><p> </p><p>"No, no, I'm perfectly fine," Yeonjun reassured him. "Don't worry, just go change quickly. It's nearing our meeting time."</p><p> </p><p>Soobin stared at him for a few seconds before nodding and turning around to go back to the dressing room. Once he was inside, Yeonjun sighed and plopped down on the wooden stool that was placed outside the dressing rooms.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe he had finally met someone who could make him lose his cool.</p><p> </p><p>✿</p><p> </p><p>When they had finally finished buying three outfits for Soobin, the two of them started on the walk to the small inn they had decided to meet at. Their steps were slow and leisurely and Soobin built up the courage to answer the question Yeonjun had posed to him at the start of their shopping.</p><p> </p><p>"Hyung," he said slowly, drawing the attention of the older boy, who looked at him from the corner of his eyes. "About your question before.... Why I ran away..."</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun's eyes flickered downwards to the ground for a second before he looked inquiringly into Soobin's eyes. </p><p> </p><p>"I guess you could say that I never fit in with my family," Soobin concluded from his haywire thoughts. Yeonjun raised an eyebrow at his statement so he decided to expand on that. "My family has much different views from me. When I was young, they did something that I didn't know was wrong. But growing up, I realised that my family... has done lots of terrible things that I could never agree to. My mind just can't accept them. They expected me to join them, to be the same, but I don't want that. I just want a normal life."</p><p> </p><p>"So you ran away?" Yeonjun asked quietly as the entered an area with a thinner crowd. "Couldn't you have done anything else?"</p><p> </p><p>"Hyung," Soobin paused, fixing his eyes on the older. "I don't know what your family was like, but losing them perhaps makes you feel the need to make sure that I don't lose mine either. I know that to some extent, what you did for Kai was so that he could finally be someone his family was proud of, so that they could be together."</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun's face morphed into a scared and vulnerable one as he realised that the younger boy had seen through him and his actions. </p><p> </p><p>"And that's very nice of you," Soobin said warmly, "but it's just not meant to happen with me. The life I want to live is very different from the life I would have led if I continued to live with them. And I wouldn't have been happy then. But I'm happy right now, even though our tomorrow is uncertain because right now, with you and Kai and Taehyun, I feel like this is what is meant to happen. My guts are telling me that this is where my happiness is."</p><p> </p><p>"Soobinie..." Yeonjun's voice faltered at the end as he absorbed Soobin's words. Soobin felt happy with him, with all of them, and wasn't he feeling the same? Going by himself had made him used to being alone, but nothing can make you used to being lonely. With them, it would certainly make life more colourful. "You're right. Don't go back to your family if you don't feel like it."</p><p> </p><p>"What are you talking about?" Soobin smiled, shoving the older slightly and Yeonjun grinned. "What about you? I know absolutely nothing about you, y'know."</p><p> </p><p>"Hmm," Yeonjun hummed, mock thinking. "What would you like to know?"</p><p> </p><p>"Anything you're comfortable telling me about," Soobin shrugged. If he was going to know Yeonjun, he wasn't going to be picky about what. He wanted Yeonjun to trust him and tell him things that he felt fit to be known by the younger. </p><p> </p><p>"Then, okay," Yeonjun inhaled deeply before launching into his story. "You already know that I lost my parents when I was 9. Um, after that, I didn't have a house or anything and I wandered for a long time, living on the streets, doing odd jobs here and there to make ends meet. Until I was 15, when I first stumbled into a group of Adventurers. They wanted directions to this place and I gave them, thinking they're just really cool-looking lost travellers."</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun paused to laugh and Soobin felt himself feeling better, seeing the genuine smile on his face. It just made something bloom in his chest. </p><p> </p><p>"A few days later, it turned out that they actually found a treasure box," Yeonjun continued, "which was hidden by a crew of pirates that were stranded on an island with some cannibals. I was star-struck by the entire story and I knew that this is what I wanted to do. I wanted to live that thrill, that adventure; that idea of venturing into the unknown makes my blood pound."</p><p> </p><p>"That's... amazing, hyung," Soobin smiled, impressed by the truly passionate way Yeonjun spoke about the incident. This was deeper than the way he spoke in the shop, more heartfelt. "I can't wait to find the flower with you."</p><p> </p><p>"It will be damn amazing, I tell you," Yeonjun said excitedly before pointing to a small wooden shop that had a lopsided plaque brandishing its name. "We've reached our destination."</p><p> </p><p>✿</p><p> </p><p>"So we're all set and ready then," Taehyun concluded once they had talked about everything they had bought and the food they had ordered was in front of them. "We can leave at a moment's notice."</p><p> </p><p>"Yup," Yeonjun nodded before taking a bite of his fish. "We just have to be prepared for any robbers or anything that we might come across that could try to steal our supplies."</p><p> </p><p>"Robbers?" Soobin didn't want the others to know how the thought worried him. He had never met any robbers but the accounts of other people were enough to terrify him. Yeonjun barked a laugh at that.</p><p> </p><p>"Not to worry, Soobinie," Yeonjun reassured him, a gentle smile on his face. "We can handle them, no doubt. And by the way you're worried, I can tell that you can't fight very well."</p><p> </p><p>"I can!" Soobin said quickly, his face warming out of embarrassment. "I'm really good with a sword! I just don't have one..."</p><p> </p><p>"A sword is very visible and stands out easily," Taehyun interjected. "You might want to switch to another weapon that can be hidden easily and is just as deadly, like my dagger."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, you can learn to use a dagger," Yeonjun agreed with him, "Or you can go for a long distance weapon like needles that you can prick enemies with."</p><p> </p><p>"Ooh, needles sound a great weapon for hyung!" Kai's eyes twinkled in excitement. "You can use them to simply finish someone off with poisoned needles or simple ones to knock them out. It will be helpful!"</p><p> </p><p>"I suppose I can learn it," Soobin shifted in his seat uncomfortably as he prodded at the vegetables in his now lukewarm soup. "But who can teach me?"</p><p> </p><p>"I can," Yeonjun offered and the idea of accepting private lessons with Yeonjun just made Soobin's face warm up once again. "I am not that good at it but I can teach you how it works. With practice, you can perfect it yourself though."</p><p> </p><p>"Alright," Soobin gave him a shy smile that unknowingly made Yeonjun's stomach flip in its place. </p><p> </p><p>"It's settled then," Taehyun nodded and gave them all a small smile. "Yeonjun-ssi will teach Soobin-hyung."</p><p> </p><p>"You can call me hyung too," Yeonjun said and Taehyun looked at him in surprise. Yeonjun smiled at him, "I think you're okay to trust."</p><p> </p><p>"After all this time, one would hope," Kai joked and the other three giggled quietly as they continued to finish their lunch.</p><p> </p><p>✿</p><p> </p><p>Something was off. </p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun felt it the moment he had taken a few steps out of the small hotel and felt like there were eyes on them– someone was following them. He tried not to look too deeply into it because it could be that someone just found them interesting and was just staring but the feeling didn't go away even after they had walked quite a distance.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't look around," Yeonjun said quietly, appearing between Soobin and Taehyun, "but there's someone following us."</p><p> </p><p>As if on cue to not follow his words, the two stopped walking and turned around. Kai stopped walking, unaware of why everyone had suddenly stopped and looked around in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>The crowd had thinned considerably as the afternoon had progressed and the roads were empty enough to notice everyone walking on them. Taehyun's eyes zeroed in on a black piece of cloth peeking out from behind a stall and he murmured a quiet, "Behind the fruit stall."</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun walked towards it with purpose and Taehyun followed him as casually as if he wanted a apple from the stall not the person hiding behind it. They stopped and grabbed the person by their shoulder before pulling them up– and revealing the thief from before.</p><p> </p><p>The boy had a sheepish, lazy grin on his face as if trying to tell them that he doesn't mean any harm. But Yeonjun dragged the boy over to where Kai and Soobin were and Taehyun trailed behind the two, his eyes narrowed on the other boy. Once they were all close enough for nobody else to hear their conversation, Yeonjun's fist tightened around the boy's collar and he looked him dead in the eye with a dangerous glare.</p><p> </p><p>"I could kill you right this moment and no one here will even know," Yeonjun said in a low voice, his voice making it clear that he meant every word. Soobin felt a chill run down his spine at the way he spoke; it was detached, cold and uncaring of whether he has to take a life or not. "So you better have a good reason for why you're following us or you'll find your bones buried six feet underneath the stall you just hid behind."</p><p> </p><p>"Woah, woah, calm down," the boy seemed surprised at Yeonjun's words but eerily calm. "I don't mean any harm! And I wasn't following you all."</p><p> </p><p>"Liar," Yeonjun hissed. "I could sense your presence ever since we left the hotel."</p><p> </p><p>"I mean, I have been following," the boy corrected himself, "But not all of you. Just him."</p><p> </p><p>He jerked his thumb backwards, pointing right at Taehyun. The black-haired boy's face brightened visibly as confusion took over the faces of the other four boys. </p><p> </p><p>"Why were you following Taehyun?" Soobin asked carefully. </p><p> </p><p>"Ah, so his name is Taehyun," the boy's eyes twinkled as he turned around to face the red-haired boy looking at him blankly. "Well, I was following Taehyun because I like him!"</p><p> </p><p>"You what."</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun's face was blank. His words were flat but it didn't depict the storm inside him. Soobin and Kai's eyes were wide with shock and Taehyun had a look of utter confusion and disbelief on his face.</p><p> </p><p>"You like Taehyun?" Kai asked after a few seconds of silence. "You barely met him!"</p><p> </p><p>"I mean, that was enough for me," the boy shrugged, not even turning around to face Kai as he stared at the beautiful red-head in front of him with softened eyes. "I just knew that he's the one for me."</p><p> </p><p>"Look," Taehyun said finally, "I don't care what you think. I'm not someone who will take this very laughingly and let you do what you want. So you'd better run from here with your tail tuck between your legs or else, like Yeonjun-hyung said, you'll be buried six feet underneath."</p><p> </p><p>With that, Taehyun looked away from him and stormed off ahead, a confused Soobin and a bewildered Kai hastening to follow him. Yeonjun gave the thief boy a once-over before following the others. </p><p> </p><p>After five minutes of brisk walking, Yeonjun stopped and turned around, his eyes staring at the black-haired boy that was still following them in disbelief. </p><p> </p><p>"Are you kidding me," Yeonjun's words were more of a statement than a question as he stared at the boy expressionlessly. The boy simply smiled easily as if he was undeterred by his words. "Stop following us, kid."</p><p> </p><p>"I told you, I'm following Taehyun-ssi," the boy said pleasantly, as if the answer was very obvious and something he took great happiness in saying. </p><p> </p><p>"Well then stop following him!" Yeonjun nearly shouted, unable to take in anymore 'pleasantry' from the boy. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry but I can't," the boy almost looked sympathetic as he said that. "I'm not giving up on Taehyun-ssi, you see. I'm determined to steal from him this time– I just want his heart."</p><p> </p><p>"You're not getting it," Taehyun said flatly as he stared at the boy blankly once again. </p><p> </p><p>"I want him to give me his heart willingly," the boy corrected himself. "And if that means that I have to be with all of you for a long time, then sure. I wouldn't mind befriending y'all."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh my god," Yeonjun slapped his face on both of his hands as he tried to digest the boy's words. "I give up. I wanted to do this alone, but the goodness inside me screamed to take Kai along. So I took him. He asked me to take Soobin along. I let him. Then Taehyun came barging in, unwelcome, but helpful so I let him come along too. I can't take anymore now. I'm done."</p><p> </p><p>With that, Yeonjun threw his hands up in the air and walked away, ignoring Kai's calls as he ran behind the older boy, trying to get him to listen. Taehyun rolled his eyes at the other boy before turning around and following Yeonjun. Then it was just Soobin and the thief.</p><p> </p><p>Soobin was eyeing him with dismayal and wariness while the boy gave him a small smile. For some weird reason, Soobin felt like they could trust this boy. And Soobin always trusted his instincts. So he offered the other boy a small smile. The boy took this as an invitation to grin and Soobin couldn't deny that he was pretty. </p><p> </p><p>"What's your name?" He asked the boy, beckoning him to follow. The boy fell in step with him as they walked together. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm Choi Beomgyu," the boy said finally, his eyes glancing towards the blue-haired boy every now and then as they walked. "You?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm Soobin," he replied. "How old are you?"</p><p> </p><p>"Turned 19 this year," Beomgyu replied and Soobin was glad to finally put a name to the face. "You?"</p><p> </p><p>"Will turn 20 in December," he murmured back, not looking away from the road ahead of him. The other three were much ahead and hadn't seemed to notice his absence. "Can I ask you something, Beomgyu-ssi?"</p><p> </p><p>"Just call me Beomgyu," the boy replied brightly. "And yeah, sure!"</p><p> </p><p>"Beomgyu," Soobin hesitated. It wasn't his place to ask this question but if Beomgyu was going to follow them everywhere, then he might as well get to know him, right? "Why do you want to follow Taehyun so badly? You do know that Yeonjun really meant it when he said he will kill you, right?"</p><p> </p><p>"I don't think he did," Beomgyu hummed. "I mean, no offence, you're probably friends who have known each other for a long time, but when he said those words to me, I looked at his eyes. And he didn't seem like the type of person who will kill someone for such a reason."</p><p> </p><p>That was true. From what Soobin had come to know about the pink-haired boy, he knew that he was kind and thoughtful. Yeonjun wouldn't just kill someone for a small reason. </p><p> </p><p>"As for why I want to follow Taehyun," Beomgyu's eyes softened as he said the name and the first thing that popped up into Soobin's mind was the word 'love'. "Do you know I have been a pick-pocket since I was 13? I wasn't that good at first, but no one has been able to catch me in the last 4 years. No one. I'm so swift and clean, that no one notices until I have gone far away, out of their reach. But Taehyun, he saw through me and my technique so easily. And when he told me off, I just, knew it."</p><p> </p><p>Soobin looked at him in confusion and Beomgyu explained a bit more to ease his confusion.</p><p> </p><p>"My entire life, I have been able to understand people with just one look at their face," Beomgyu said, his eyes trained on the back of Taehyun who was walking 40 feet ahead of them. "I just know what type of person they are and I know what they will mean to me. And Taehyun, his face just told me how meaningful he will be to me. I haven't met anyone like him in my entire life and now that I have, I don't plan on letting him slip through my hands."</p><p> </p><p>Soobin didn't know what to say upon that as he finally let his eyes fall upon the younger boy who was looking at Taehyun like his whole world revolves around the wide-eyed boy.</p><p> </p><p>✿</p><p> </p><p>"Yeonjun hyung," Soobin said his name quietly, but the boy continued to ignore him. </p><p> </p><p>They were back at the hotel, with Kai having given up trying to talk to Yeonjun and making his way to his room. Taehyun had said that he'll meet them the next day and gone to his own house, Beomgyu persistently on his tail (Taehyun acted like he wasn't there and whenever he had to acknowledge him, mentioned him like he was a kicked puppy following them everywhere– Soobin found the description a bit accurate). </p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun was currently sitting on the cot in his room and Soobin was sitting beside him, trying to make him talk. </p><p> </p><p>"Okay, fine, don't talk," Soobin said finally. "But hear me out atleast, okay? I understand that you don't want us here, or rather, you're more of a 'lone wolf' and this working in a group thing is being a bit hard on you, but..."</p><p> </p><p>He saw Yeonjun's eyes waver and he continued.</p><p> </p><p>"But if you don't want me here, I can go. You and Kai and Taehyun, you can do it just the three of you. I don't even have anything that I really want from the Lily. I'm just accompanying you guys because Kai is my friend. And I thought we are friends too, hyung. I know it has been just a few days since we met, but I thought we clicked. I enjoy being in your company, and I wanted to find the Lily with you. But if my presence is a bother, then I–"</p><p> </p><p>"It's not a bother, Soobinie," Yeonjun finally spoke, interrupting Soobin's spontaneous speech. "You aren't a bother. I enjoy your company too. And I enjoy Kai's and Taehyun's company too. It's just that, it feels like I'm letting my personal, emotional side collide with my work side. I don't know how to work with other people constantly there with me. Until now, I have always been alone, working on everything by myself. And meeting you all, getting to know you... I like being around you all. And I'm afraid it's gonna come between my goal and me."</p><p> </p><p>"But why can't you enjoy both the journey and the destination, hyung?" Soobin asked him quietly, resting his hand on top of Yeonjun's. Yeonjun didn't answer for a few seconds, his eyes trained on Soobin's hand. Thinking it must be making the older boy uncomfortable, he hastened to remove his hand but Yeonjun slipped his fingers against Soobin's.</p><p> </p><p>"I haven't told you all the reason behind why I am searching for the Lily," Yeonjun said finally. "It's... something very personal and deep for me. It's the one goal of my life that I really want to achieve. It's everything that my life amounts up to. And if I don't find the Lily... I'm afraid that without the Lily's help, I will be unable to achieve what I want to achieve."</p><p> </p><p>"Hyung, I won't ask what you want from the Lily," Soobin said, rubbing circles on top of Yeonjun's hand. "You can tell me that if or whenever you want to. But whatever it is, I can assure you that being with us isn't going to ruin your chances of getting to the Lily. Like Taehyun said, you need atleast three people. And even then, after the Lily comes and goes, after you have achieved your life goal, what remains? It's the people, hyung. We'll be here. So don't worry about this. You'll get to the Lily. We all want to reach there, hyung. And together, we have more of a chance of doing it than we have doing it alone."</p><p> </p><p>"Okay," Yeonjun gave him a small, genuine smile and Soobin was so relieved to see it that without thinking, he hugged the pink-haired boy. Yeonjun was taken by surprise but he loved it.</p><p> </p><p>He loved how Soobin was warm, and soft and comfortable. He loved how it felt just right to be in his arms, as if they were two puzzle pieces that finally fit after years of searching. He loved how safe and calm and at peace he felt when Soobin hugged him. The last time he had felt this way was when his mother had hugged him. </p><p> </p><p>His grip tightened on Soobin as he drank in the feeling of holding Soobin close; until he realised that they were hugging for far too long and let go of him embarrassedly. To his surprise, Soobin was displaying pink cheeks and a shy smile on his face– a sight, Yeonjun decided, he loved to see. </p><p> </p><p>"But what about the thief?" Yeonjun said after a few minutes of silence in which they soaked up each other's presence. Soobin raised an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>"Beomgyu?" He asked and Yeonjun looked at him in disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>"You know him?" Yeonjun asked. </p><p> </p><p>"I asked his name when you stormed away," Soobin explained. "I just, had a feeling that he's trustworthy. Just my guts telling me that he doesn't mean any harm."</p><p> </p><p>"Your guts can be wrong, Soobin," Yeonjun warned him.</p><p> </p><p>"They haven't been till now," Soobin shrugged. "Anyway, you don't have to warm up to the idea of him. For all we know, Taehyun would have handled him by tomorrow. And if he hasn't, then perhaps you should consider letting him in on our little mission."</p><p> </p><p>"I draw the line at Taehyun," Yeonjun said with a finality in his tone. "I honestly cannot take responsibility of one more person."</p><p> </p><p>"If it matters to you so much, let Taehyun and me take responsibility," Soobin squeezed his hand gently. "I feel like Beomgyu will be a great addition to our group. I think he and Kai will be become great friends and that if Taehyun gives him a chance, he might actually fall for the boy. But you don't have to trust my words. Just trust your instincts, hyung, and everything else will fall in place."</p><p> </p><p>✿</p><p> </p><p>The walk next day was awkward. </p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun and Taehyun wanted to show the other two the meeting spot with the ATEEZ members– a secret cave where the pirates harboured. It was a bit of a walk through some thick trees and plants and no one was speaking a word unfortunately. </p><p> </p><p>Soobin was busy looking at Yeonjun with dreamy eyes, Yeonjun was busy trying to push all the branches out of their way, Taehyun was busy glancing at Beomgyu and pretending he wasn't there and Kai was busy looking between Taehyun and Beomgyu as if that would make everything make sense. </p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu, on the other hand, was walking behind them with a small smile ever-present on his face as he watched Taehyun ignore him fondly. His hands were tucked into his pant pockets and he walked behind them leisurely, his eyes subtly taking in his surroundings as they walked. </p><p> </p><p>"Why are you two silent?" Yeonjun asked after a few minutes of walking, brushing his sweaty bangs out of his eyes. The sight made Soobin's heart leap into his throat but he managed to catch the older's words. "Kai? Soobin?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, um, hyung looked busy," Kai said off-handedly but looked away when Soobin glared at him. Yeonjun looked confused.</p><p> </p><p>"Busy? Doing what?" He asked, looking away to hold back another branch and letting them walk pass. </p><p> </p><p>Before Kai could answer, Soobin sent him a warning glare before giving Yeonjun a sweet smile and speaking, "It's nothing hyung. Kai must have thought I don't want to talk. But I do. So, Kai, let's talk."</p><p> </p><p>Soobin had a crazy glint in his eyes as he looked at Kai pointedly and Kai gulped. Soobin sidled next to him and shot him a glance. Yeonjun found their words weird but decided not to interfere between the two. </p><p> </p><p>"What was that about?" Soobin pouted at the younger boy.</p><p> </p><p>"You were looking at Yeonjun-hyung weirdly," Kai stated dryly, his voice low enough to be heard by just Soobin. Soobin glanced at the pink-haired boy nonetheless, afraid he might have heard. "Hyung, do you... like him?"</p><p> </p><p>"I–," Soobin flushed to the tip of his ears and he fiddled with his fingers at the hem of his shirt. </p><p> </p><p>"You do!" Kai exclaimed, his voice strainingly low. Soobin just looked away, not wanting to lie to the younger boy but not wanting to tell him the truth at the same time. "Hyung, I would have never thought Yeonjun-hyung to be your type."</p><p> </p><p>"I didn't either," Soobin laughed nervously. "I've never liked anyone before him, this is all pretty new to me and I don't even know if I'm doing anything right or if everything I'm doing is wrong."</p><p> </p><p>"He doesn't seem to hate your guts," Kai shrugged. "So you haven't done anything wrong... But, just a warning, hyung. I can see that you like him but Yeonjun-hyung isn't someone who'll easily reciprocate your feelings. Based on whatever I know of him, I can tell you that he doesn't have anyone as close as family. He might just, not be the type of person you can handle after some time. He might end up hurting you unintentionally..."</p><p> </p><p>"You think I don't know?" Soobin asked quietly, his eyes trained on the subject of their conversation that was conversing a few feet ahead of them with Taehyun. "My mind is aware but my heart... It refuses to listen. I can't help the way my heart beats faster when I'm close to him. I can't help the way I lose my breath when he smiles at me. And I can't help the deep ache and fondness I feel when I look at him."</p><p> </p><p>"Hyung..." Kai doesn't say anything more, just looks at him sadly. "Just don't get hurt, okay? That's all I want from you."</p><p> </p><p>"Don't worry about your hyung, Kai," Soobin smiled at the brunette, ruffling his hair. "I can handle myself."</p><p> </p><p>"You might want to make a move on your man soon," a new voice said from behind them and Soobin whirled around in alarm, berating himself internally for forgetting that Beomgyu is behind them. "Don't mind me, just saying. There's a saying, hyung– you don't mind if I call you that, do you?"</p><p> </p><p>Soobin shook his head, glancing at Yeonjun to make sure the boy hasn't heard anything of what they said.</p><p> </p><p>"There's a saying, hyung," Beomgyu continued, brushing his dark hair out of his eyes as they focused on the red-head walking ahead of them. "‘Nothing in this world will become yours if you do not strive to achieve it.’ If you like Yeonjun-ssi, don't just wait for him. Do something about him. Make him fall in love with you."</p><p> </p><p>"Of... course," Soobin smiled painfully at the younger boy, who didn't acknowledge his smile– too busy looking at Taehyun fondly. "Thank you for your input, Beomgyu."</p><p> </p><p>"I know you didn't want it," Beomgyu said, amused. "But just thought I should tell you. You two can continue your chat, I'll just go and talk to Taehyun."</p><p> </p><p>But the two didn't continue their chat. Instead, they opted to watch Beomgyu's one-sided conversation with Taehyun who either ignored all his words or grunted if he asked him questions. For some reason, the scene amused Soobin and he just laughed lightly, wondering if that's what he'll look like if he tries to make a move on Yeonjun. </p><p> </p><p>Nope, he's definitely not doing that.</p><p> </p><p>✿</p><p> </p><p>"It's here," Yeonjun said between pants. They had finally reached the spot but instead of the hole they were expecting, there was a smooth flat slab of stone there. "Who the frick blocked this–"</p><p> </p><p>"It was open till two weeks ago," Taehyun frowned as he watched Yeonjun try to budge the stone. The two seemed frustrated as they tried to think of when and how this happened when suddenly–</p><p> </p><p>"They shut it off a few days ago," Beomgyu said calmly from where he was leaning against a large tree. The other four boys turned to look at him.</p><p> </p><p>"How do you know?" Taehyun challenged him and Beomgyu's pleasant smile dropped into a serious face. </p><p> </p><p>"Taehyun-ah," Beomgyu pushed himself off the tree and walked closer to the younger boy. If Taehyun felt anything from that, he didn't show it on his face and instead continued to stare at Beomgyu resolutely. "I am a thief. I may not have any friends, but I have aquaintances. And we share information with each other. So I am aware of all legal and illegal routes in and out of this city."</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun didn't respond with anything other than averting his gaze towards Yeonjun to ask him what to do. Yeonjun sighed.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, do you know how to go there, then?" Yeonjun asked warily. Beomgyu's face immediately reverted to its usual easiness as he nodded.</p><p> </p><p>"I do," he confirmed. "Do you want me to lead you there?"</p><p> </p><p>"In exchange of what?" Taehyun interrupted before Yeonjun could speak. Beomgyu looked at him in confusion so he clarified, "You can't possibly be doing this for free. If you show us the way, what do you want from us?"</p><p> </p><p>"Nothing," Beomgyu said simply. "Just let me accompany you."</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun closed his eyes and Soobin was worried. He was worried that Yeonjun was done with all of this and that he would do something that will end up killing the short journey they had started upon–</p><p> </p><p>"Okay," Yeonjun said with finality, his eyes determined as he looked at Beomgyu. </p><p> </p><p>"Okay?" Beomgyu asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay," Yeonjun repeated, giving a small nod. "You can accompany us. But that's where I draw the limit. No more people. You can't take anyone along. You can't expect us to do all the work for you or for you to do all the work for us. If you want to be with us, you will have to learn to work in a group."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeonjun-hyung..." Taehyun looked flabbergasted at the pink-haired boy, as if he couldn't believe what he was saying. Yeonjun gave him a reassuring blink of his eyes but Taehyun didn't look reassured at all. "You... Why are you suddenly okay with this?"</p><p> </p><p>"Someone made me realise that it's not all that bad," Yeonjun didn't say Soobin's name but the way his eyes flickered towards him fondly for a second didn't go unnoticed by anyone of them. "It's okay, Taehyun. You'll get used to it. Now, can we move to the task at hand? Beomgyu, if you could please show us the way."</p><p> </p><p>"Of course!" Beomgyu was full-on grinning this time as he beckoned Soobin and Kai to follow him. Soobin fell in step with the younger boys as he eyed Beomgyu curiously.</p><p> </p><p>"Beomgyu," he said, grabbing the attention of said boy. "Why do you steal? Like, why don't you just work and earn money instead of stealing it?"</p><p> </p><p>"Hyung," Beomgyu laughed at his words for a few seconds before continuing, "Do you think I haven't tried? I was very young when I became homeless. And nobody wanted to give work to me. I wasn't particularly strong or smart or even determined. I did what I had to do to survive. And although I could do work now, I have become quite good at stealing. So I have never thought about changing my way of life."</p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu didn't look at him, just straight ahead as he pushed through leaves and shrubs in their way. He hummed suddenly before speaking again.</p><p> </p><p>"But, if being with you guys on your journey with Taehyun by my side ends up changing me, I don't think I'll mind it much. I'm proud of my skills, hyung, but I'm not proud of being a thief. It's not that I don't want to live righteously or any of that shit, it's just that I never got the chance. But perhaps with you all..."</p><p> </p><p>Soobin knew that Taehyun and Yeonjun could hear them. He hoped that it would change their opinions of Beomgyu because he could see that the boy himself was a good person at heart. Just perhaps in unfortunate circumstances. Not unlike all of them.</p><p> </p><p>✿</p><p> </p><p>"We're nearly there!" Beomgyu called out, stepping out of the thickets and Soobin, who was behind him stepped out into sand. He looked around in amazement as the deep azure sea made itself visible in front of him, playing push-and-pull with the white clean shores of the beach. It was his first time seeing the sea, having lived in the middle of the peninsula for all his life. </p><p> </p><p>"Wow," he whispered, unable to take his eyes off the way the sun gleamed upon the sea making it shine. A few boats were tied quite some distance away and fishermen that looked as tiny as needles were moving their fresh catch of the day. The beach was otherwise empty and the gentle breeze felt amazing to breathe in. </p><p> </p><p>"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Taehyun smiled fondly as he looked at the sea from beside Soobin. "This is where my heart lies. Can you blame me?"</p><p> </p><p>"Not at all," Soobin said in awe, thinking that it was only natural for one to fall in love with the sea. "I can see why you like the sea, Taehyun. It's beautiful enough to match sapphires!"</p><p> </p><p>"I know."</p><p> </p><p>Soobin finally broke his gaze away and saw the gentle way Taehyun was looking at the sea, as one would do when they look at their mother. He saw Kai looking at the sea in awe and reverence and Beomgyu looking at Taehyun with a small smile, as if warmth had blossomed in his chest from the view alone. His eyes finally landed on Yeonjun who was looking at him, a playful smile lilting on his lips as his eyes twinkled mirthfully.</p><p> </p><p>"Come on, we are going to be staring at the sea when we go on the ship," Yeonjun called out. "You can appreciate its beauty then. For now, we gotta go."</p><p> </p><p>"Right," Taehyun shook his head and looked at Beomgyu. "Come on."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes sir!" Beomgyu mock saluted him with two fingers and Taehyun looked away, his cheeks red with embarrassment. Soobin giggled at it all as they trudged on across the beach. </p><p> </p><p>Once they were far away for the fishermen to look like tiny ants, Beomgyu pushed through the thickets once again and made way for them to follow him.</p><p> </p><p>"If we had to enter the thickets again, why did you make us leave?" Taehyun grumbled. </p><p> </p><p>"So that you could see the sea," Beomgyu said without looking his way. Taehyun paused at that and looked at Beomgyu with an unreadable look. "It's around here somewhere..."</p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu seemed to be sifting his hand through the various veins adorning the smooth expanse of a rock. Finally, he tightened his grip around one and tugged at it. Nothing happened.</p><p> </p><p>"What?" Yeonjun looked at him with an eyebrow raised. "Why is nothing happening?"</p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu didn't answer and looked at the rock calmly. Then it moved. The rock moved a foot to the left and a face appeared in the gap. Whoever it was, was looking at them coldly and calculatingly.</p><p> </p><p>"Choi Beomgyu," the man seemed to recognize the black-haired boy and the rock finally moved enough to show the entire man. "There's no one here today."</p><p> </p><p>"I know, but someone's gonna come in a few days," Beomgyu answered. "Thought we should just take a quick check around and let you know."</p><p> </p><p>"Come in," the man said after a few seconds of silence. He moved out of the way and Beomgyu squeezed himself in. Yeonjun followed him, so unwillingly, Soobin followed him too. Once they were all in, the man pushed the rock with another man and shut it close. Soobin looked around and saw that they were in a very large cave of some sort.</p><p> </p><p>It was dark inside, lit up only by torches that were alight every few feet. The small channel of sea water stretched wide enough to hold a medium sized ship. There were only a few people around, either eating or drinking or chatting. A few eyed them but no one spoke to them.</p><p> </p><p>"Who's the one ya lookin' for?" asked the other man, dusting his hands. </p><p> </p><p>"Wooyoung said they're gonna drop by here around this time," Yeonjun decided to take charge. The man looked at him, giving him a grin that showed the gaps in his teeth. </p><p> </p><p>"ATEEZ, huh?" The man chuckled, sauntering ahead of them. They walked in silence before the man spoke again. "Want us to let ya know when they drop by?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes," Beomgyu piped up. "That would be nice of you."</p><p> </p><p>"It would be, it would be..." The man murmured to himself. Soobin fidgeted nervously, feeling a bit off. He didn't like being in this cave much. Suddenly, a hand slipped into his and squeezed his hand reassuringly. Soobin looked up to see Yeonjun giving him a reassuring smile. Right, he had Yeonjun with him. Yeonjun wouldn't let any of the men there hurt them. Nor would Taehyun. And maybe not Beomgyu either. He smiled and Yeonjun took that as a sign of it being okay so he let go of his hand.</p><p> </p><p>It left an empty feeling inside Soobin, making him feel disappointed at the sudden lack of a warm hand. But now was not the time for such thoughts. He needed to be alert, lest someone here attack them...</p><p> </p><p>"Perhaps we can send one of them boys themselves to ya," the man gave his gap-filled grin again, and the sight made Soobin feel uneasy once again. "Wouldn't ya like that?"</p><p> </p><p>"Hmm," Beomgyu seemed to lean closer to Taehyun, whether because he wanted to protect him or because he was scared, Soobin didn't know. "Is Jaeyun around?"</p><p> </p><p>"Kid dropped by yesterday," the first man said from behind them. "Said he's goin' to 'nother town for the next few days."</p><p> </p><p>"I see," Beomgyu stopped walking. "Then, I guess that's all I wanted. We have to go now. Have a good day."</p><p> </p><p>He tilted his head to let the other four know to turn around and back to where they came from. </p><p> </p><p>"I suppose," the toothless man said and Soobin was glad that this was the end of their interaction. He couldn't wait to go back to his hotel room. And from the looks of it, Kai was feeling the same.</p><p> </p><p>✿</p><p> </p><p>The next day, Soobin was checking through his belongings, packing them up so that they can leave at a moment's notice. He was alone in his room and the hum of a quiet afternoon drifted in the air. </p><p> </p><p>The door suddenly opened and Kai skipped inside, Yeonjun at his heels. Soobin's dimples appeared as he gave them a smile and beckoned them inside. </p><p> </p><p>"Are you done packing?" Yeonjun asked, not meeting his eyes for some reason and staring at his bag as if it was the most interesting thing in the room. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I'm ready to leave the moment you say," Soobin answered, looking at the bag himself. His lips curled into a smile as he giggled at a sudden thought he had.</p><p> </p><p>"What?" Yeonjun glanced at him in curiosity.</p><p> </p><p>"Nothing, I just..." Soobin bit his lip, trying to contain his smile. "I feel like I'm running away again. Except last time, I just wanted to run and didn't know where to. This time, I know where and with who, and it's just... a nice feeling, you know?"</p><p> </p><p>"Hmm," Yeonjun's face softened at his words and Soobin wasn't sure if he could handle looking at that look on his face without combusting so he looked at Kai who was looking at them with his mouth set into a flat line.</p><p> </p><p>'Stop flirting,' Kai mouthed to him and Soobin's eyes widened as he quickly checked if Yeonjun had seen it. Fortunately, he was too busy looking at his bag in interest and he hadn't noticed. "I still can't believe we're going on a search for the Lily! If we manage to do this, I will be... I will be so happy!"</p><p> </p><p>"I know, Kai," Yeonjun turned around and looked at him fondly as he ruffled up Kai's brown hair. Suddenly the door opened again and Beomgyu walked in, looking as if he owned the place. Behind him, Taehyun was glaring at the ground intensely as if threatening it to swallow him. "Beomgyu?"</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry, just wanted to drop by and check on you all," Beomgyu flashed them his usual smile. God, doesn't this boy get tired of smiling? Soobin wondered if Beomgyu smiled Taehyun's share as well or something. "And give you the news I found out!"</p><p> </p><p>"What news?" Yeonjun plopped down on Soobin's bed beside his bag, making himself comfortable in the spot. Kai crawled past him and sat behind him, back-hugging him like a koala. Soobin decided to sit on the other side of the bag as well. </p><p> </p><p>"I was wandering the markets and it fell on my ears," Beomgyu lowered his voice, gesturing Taehyun to close the door. Taehyun grumbled but closed the doors. "I heard that the Prince was kidnapped."</p><p> </p><p>Soobin froze as Kai exclaimed loudly, "He was what?!"</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun was silent but he spoke after a few seconds, "If he was weak enough to get kidnapped, I suppose he shouldn't become our king anyway. We need someone strong enough to protect the kingdom and its subjects."</p><p> </p><p>"Now, now, aren't you being too harsh?" Beomgyu tutted. "Who knows? Maybe they got a lot of people or used dirty back-handed tricks. Anyway, guards are roaming around and trying to find him. Thought I should warn you about that, since we're gonna go on a pirate ship."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, thanks for the information, Beomgyu," Yeonjun nodded before glancing at Soobin. The boy was stiff and frozen, as if the news had shocked him to his core. "Soobinie? You okay?"</p><p> </p><p>"Hyung?" Taehyun seemed concerned as he neared the blue-haired boy. Soobin jolted in his place as he looked at Taehyun with fear in his eyes. "Hey, are you okay?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, sorry, I just..." Soobin looked away, willing himself to be strong. "I was, I was kidnapped when I was a kid. Bad memories came back, it's nothing. I'm okay now."</p><p> </p><p>"Okay hyung," Taehyun seemed convinced but the concern was still there. "If you want to talk anytime, I'm here, alright?"</p><p> </p><p>"Uh-huh," Soobin gave him a fake smile and Taehyun eyed him for a few seconds before nodding and looking away. He saw Yeonjun looking at him with pity in his eyes and he hated that look. He didn't want to look weak and pathetic in front of Yeonjun. And he had gone ahead and done just that. God, he hated to lie to them but he didn't have a choice...</p><p> </p><p>"Anyway, I'm going to the markets again," Beomgyu announced. "I'll see if I can catch anything else that will be useful. Anyone who wants to join me? Anything you want to buy?"</p><p> </p><p>"Have you packed up your luggage?" Yeonjun asked, standing up once Kai loosened his grip. "I'll join you. We can do some shopping for you. Kai, wanna come?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, yes, yes!" Kai jumped off the cot and the three waved goodbye to Soobin and Taehyun before leaving. Then it was just the two of them. Taehyun glanced at Soobin.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know what you're hiding hyung," he said slowly. "But whatever it is, I hope one day you trust us enough to tell us about it."</p><p> </p><p>And before Soobin could respond with anything, Taehyun walked out and closed the door behind him.</p><p> </p><p>✿</p><p> </p><p>"Um, sorry, but, I'm looking for a Choi Yeonjun?"</p><p> </p><p>Soobin stared at the boy in front of him, waiting at the door of his hotel room politely. His hair was silver and Soobin couldn't deny that he looked good. He was wearing loose brown pants that had tucked in a white cotton shirt that was open till below his chest, showing the smooth expanse of the tanned skin of his chest. </p><p> </p><p>"I guess you don't know him," the stranger muttered and was about to go when Soobin nearly shouted.</p><p> </p><p>"Who are you?" He cursed at himself for yelling that but it made the boy pause as he looked around in curiosity. "I know him, but I can't tell you unless I know who you are."</p><p> </p><p>"Wooyoung," the boy answered, hands on his hips and Soobin finally noticed the broad-sword hanging at his hips. The name rang a bell and Soobin looked him in the eye. Wooyoung regarded him coolly.</p><p> </p><p>"ATEEZ?" Soobin asked weakly. The boy brightened and nodded. "So that man did send you to get us. Alright, I'll take you to Yeonjun-hyung's room."</p><p> </p><p>Wooyoung smiled easily as Soobin took the lead and walked down the hallways to where Yeonjun's room was. He knocked on the door and Yeonjun yelled from inside, "Who is it?"</p><p> </p><p>"Hyung, it's me, Soobin," Soobin answered, feeling silly to shout when Wooyoung was right behind him. "There's a guy here and says he's Wooyoung and wants to see you."</p><p> </p><p>"What's his hair colour?" Yeonjun shouted. Soobin found the question weird but before he could answer, Wooyoung shouted from behind him.</p><p> </p><p>"It's silver, you doofus!"</p><p> </p><p>The door slammed open and Soobin caught only a pink-haired blur as Yeonjun pounced on the silver-haired boy who giggled as he caught him in his arms and twirled him around. Okay, what fairy tale shit is this? Soobin could only stare at the two boys as they giggled and rambled together and it was like a whole another side of Yeonjun in a way. </p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun suddenly grabbed Soobin's arm and dragged him, getting Kai as well. </p><p> </p><p>"Grab your bags, to the place Beomgyu showed us!" He said in a rush before running back to his room, Wooyoung on his tail. Soobin had questions, he wanted answers but he knew that now was not the time. They needed to be on-board the ATEEZ pirates' ship and he quickly went to grab his ready bag. He joined up with Kai at the reception, giving back their keys to the old man who owned the place before stepping out.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeonjun-hyung left with that guy to inform Taehyun and Beomgyu-hyung," Kai explained as they brisk walked to the path they had taken last time. They weaved through the people without sending another glance to those around them. Ten minutes later, the black-haired boy slipped next to them and Soobin was glad Beomgyu had joined them. He wasn't sure if he remembered the path very well. </p><p> </p><p>"Taehyun?" Soobin asked him.</p><p> </p><p>"He left with Yeonjun," Beomgyu said, his breath a little bit laboured. "I had to rush through because not all my belongings were packed. There isn't much but it took me a few minutes and he wanted to leave so I told them to leave me. I said I'll come with you guys, so they agreed."</p><p> </p><p>"Hmm," Kai nodded.</p><p> </p><p>"Good thing you're here," Soobin muttered. "I don't think I remember the way..."</p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu laughed brightly as he tugged on Soobin's arm to drag him to an alleyway. Kai pushed through the people to follow them.</p><p> </p><p>"I know shortcuts," Beomgyu explained, letting go of his hand. "We'll go through those. Stick close to me, both of you."</p><p> </p><p>Ten minutes later, they were full on sprinting along the side of the empty beach, the sea to their right and the forest to their left. They passed the fishermen who just eyed them curiously and shouted to them, "Slow down or you're all gonna fall, kids!"</p><p> </p><p>Soobin shouted a "Thanks!" but they didn't slow down nor did they stop. He could hear rambunctious laughter behind him and he couldn't stop grinning himself as all the running was making him feel like he was floating, the wind slapping him in the face. Beomgyu laughed beside him too and Kai giggled as they sped up and ran till they reached the spot of the forest where they had entered the last time. </p><p> </p><p>They finally slowed down and the burn of the run hit them like a truck and the boys panted as they pushed through all the branches and the shrubs to make way to the entrance. Kai leaned against the rock slab once they reached it, hands on his hips as he tried to catch his breath.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh my god," he wheezed. Soobin laughed brokenly, the need for air punctuating his laughter. "That was fun but I'm not gonna do that again."</p><p> </p><p>"You guys need to up your stamina," Beomgyu told them, his voice sounding the least strained among the three of them. "But well, I'm used to running all the time so maybe I shouldn't speak. Come on, move aside, Kai."</p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu tugged on the vein the moment Kai stepped away and they waited, catching their breath. The rock slab moved a bit and the face of the man from last time appeared. Soobin's grip tightened on his bag as the rock moved open further. When there was just enough space to squeeze in, Beomgyu slipped inside and Kai followed immediately. Soobin was the last one to enter and the rock slab was closed behind them.</p><p> </p><p>"Are hyung and Taehyun here?" Soobin asked, looking around at the cave which now had a large ship resting on the other bank of the channel of sea water. </p><p> </p><p>"I don't see them," Beomgyu noted. "Maybe because we took shortcuts. Anyway, we have to go around the entire channel to be able to board the ship so come on, we're gonna have to walk some more."</p><p> </p><p>Kai groaned but complied and Soobin couldn't wait to actually reach the ship and rest. He hadn't run so much so fast in his entire life; he was used to running at a regulated speed for quite some time but he was out of touch with exercising anyway and the prospect of rest was quite appealing.</p><p> </p><p>They walked along the left bank to further inside until they reached a large lake-like circular end where the cave ended as well. </p><p> </p><p>"The ships turn around at this spot," Beomgyu explained to them as they took a walk around the sides of the cave and crossed the end of the cave to reach the right bank. "So that they can leave the cave just as quickly too."</p><p> </p><p>There were less people in the cave this time and Beomgyu's voice was slightly echoing around the cave, giving it a roomy feeling. The three finally made it to the ship and found themselves in front of two boys around their age leaning against the rope ladder that was lying on the side of the ship. Both of them had pitch black hair like Beomgyu and were eyeing them with wariness and curiosity at the same time. </p><p> </p><p>"Uh, should we wait for Yeonjun-hyung?" Soobin tried to whisper to Beomgyu but his voice slightly echoed and it was a futile attempt because the two seemed to have heard him.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, are you Yeonjun's friends?" The slightly taller one asked. Beomgyu nodded as Kai shifted closer to Soobin and wrapped himself around Soobin's arm, probably to seek comfort. A bell rang somewhere and they could hear the grinding of the rock as it moved once again. The two pirates walked past them to look at the newcomers so the three of them decided to check if Yeonjun and Taehyun were here as well.</p><p> </p><p>"You guys are already here?!" Yeonjun's voice suddenly filled the entire cave as he shouted from the other bank upon seeing them. "Wait there, we're coming!"</p><p> </p><p>After what felt like eternity, Yeonjun, Taehyun and Wooyoung finally reached them on the right bank. The two pirates from before clapped Yeonjun on the back before the slightly shorter one of the two leaned close to Wooyoung to whisper something in his ear. Wooyoung grinned at him before turning to look at Beomgyu, Soobin and Kai.</p><p> </p><p>"You were all fast," Taehyun commented, his eyes on Beomgyu. "Didn't you leave after us?"</p><p> </p><p>"We may have taken shortcuts and ran like our life depended on it," Kai answered him instead of Beomgyu and the older boy pouted as his chance to speak to Taehyun was wasted. Taehyun seemed to stare at the pout of his lips and Soobin smiled inwardly. Perhaps he did like Beomgyu a bit...</p><p> </p><p>"You gonna let us on-board or not?" Yeonjun asked teasingly to the slightly shorter boy who laughed and nodded. "Come on, climb up everyone!"</p><p> </p><p>"Anyone back?" Soobin heard Wooyoung ask the two pirates. </p><p> </p><p>"Mingi came back with the food," the taller one answered as Taehyun started climbing the rope ladder. "But he didn't get vegetables so I sent him back."</p><p> </p><p>"We can just live off meat, y'know?" the shorter one answered and Wooyoung snorted. Beomgyu had started on the ladder as well.</p><p> </p><p>"As the cook, I decide what we live off," the taller one snapped at him and the shorter boy just raised his hands in surrender. "None of the rest have come back yet. I don't expect them to, though. They won't be here for atleast another hour or two."</p><p> </p><p>Soobin grabbed the ladder and tried to climb it but the rope was swinging because of Beomgyu who had reached the top by now and Soobin was scared that he was going to fall. </p><p> </p><p>"Binnie, I'm right behind you," Yeonjun said gently. "Go on, you can do it."</p><p> </p><p>Soobin tried to put his trust in Yeonjun and slowly started to climb the ladder, pulling himself up, his grip tight on the rope. When he had crossed more than halfway, he felt the rope move underneath him and he knew Yeonjun was on it as well. He managed to climb the last bit and tumbled inside to find Taehyun staring at Beomgyu, who was unusually not looking at him but instead at Soobin. </p><p> </p><p>"You made it!" He said, bending down to pull him up. Soobin grabbed his hands and pushed himself off the floor of the ship. "I thought you would never climb or something."</p><p> </p><p>"Shut up," Soobin huffed, dusting his pants for any dust but there was none. Yeonjun clambered in and leaned against the side of the ship to check how far up Kai was. Soon, Kai and Wooyoung were up as well. Yeonjun immediately latched himself onto Wooyoung and something burned inside of Soobin.</p><p> </p><p>He didn't know this Wooyoung guy but he didn't like him much. Not with the way Yeonjun was so close to him and the two were obviously in their own little world. He knew what this feeling was called. Jealousy. But he couldn't bring himself to care about that when Yeonjun was barely paying attention to any of them. </p><p> </p><p>"So!" Wooyoung clapped his hands a few minutes later, Yeonjun right beside him with a bright smile on his face. Soobin hated that smile. He wanted to be the one who would make Yeonjun smile like that but it wasn't him; it was Wooyoung. His stomach twisted in itself. "Yeonjun here has told me about where you guys want to go. We need to drop by somewhere else for a bit so it will take us three days to reach there. I've told my crewmates about this so they won't have a problem. Since it's not really that far, I'm sure it will be fine. When they're back, I'll be sure to introduce them to you all."</p><p> </p><p>Wooyoung paused then smiled and said, "Oh, and you don't need to introduce yourself. I know your names from Yeonjun. If you still don't know it, my name is Jung Wooyoung and I'm an ATEEZ pirate and a friend of Yeonjun's."</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun turned to look at them all.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm going to catch up with Wooyoungie," he said to him. "I'll tell San to show you where we're gonna sleep for the next few days so you can keep your bags and look around."</p><p> </p><p>As Yeonjun called one of the pirates from below, Soobin looked at Wooyoung, who was looking at the pink-haired boy fondly. </p><p> </p><p>Friends was really not the word for them.</p><p> </p><p>✿</p><p> </p><p>"There you go," San was smiling at them, hands upon his tiny waist as they stood in a room below the deck where lots of tiny beds were there. "We aren't equipped with enough beds, to be honest, we just have 10 beds here. We all use 1 each and Hongjoong-hyung sleeps in his cabin so we have 3 extra beds. You all don't mind sharing, do you?"</p><p> </p><p>"No, it's okay," Beomgyu gave him a smile in return. "We're just thankful for you giving us a free ride."</p><p> </p><p>"Woo's friends are our friends," San waved him off, looking extremely happy as he spoke. "And his friend's friends are also welcome here! There's 8 of us, so it might take you some time to be able to recognise us, but it's okay, I'm going to introduce you to everyone later."</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks for all your help," Soobin bowed to him, trying to show how grateful he was. When he straightened up, he saw San giggling silently while Kai was looking away and Beomgyu had an eyebrow raised at him. "What?"</p><p> </p><p>"You're too polite," San pointed out, grinning at him. "I'm a pirate, nobody ever bows to me. It's just weirdly nice, and you're cute."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh," Soobin promptly blushed, never having been called 'cute' by anyone in his entire life ever since he was a child (except for Yeonjun). "You... too?"</p><p> </p><p>This time, all of them laughed and Taehyun nudged him with an amused smile before wrapping an arm around his wrist. </p><p> </p><p>"Let's go out on the deck," he said to the older boy and who was Soobin to deny? He let him drag him outside and knew that Beomgyu was following them to make sure there wasn't anything between them. The thought made him smile.</p><p> </p><p>Once outside, he looked around but couldn't see Yeonjun anywhere on the deck. It was dark inside the cave and he couldn't wait to actually go out on the sea but right now, he just wanted to see the pink-haired boy that made his heart skip beats and his stomach do flip-flops. </p><p> </p><p>"Binnie!" Yeonjun's voice rang from somewhere up and Soobin looked up with Taehyun to find Yeonjun waving at them from the crow's nest with Wooyoung beside him, both of them smiling widely at them. His stomach lurched at the sight of them together, and he berated himself inwardly for feeling so jealous of the silver-haired boy when he hadn't even known Yeonjun for more than a few days. </p><p> </p><p>He really fell fast and hard, huh? Soobin shook those thoughts out of his head and swallowed thickly as he painted a fake smile on his face as he waved back. </p><p> </p><p>"You two are so obvious," Taehyun murmured from the corner of his mouth and Soobin turned to face him, his jaw dropping open as he stared at the red-haired boy. "Don't look at me like that. Please, you can't be more obvious about your feelings. I don't know if anyone else noticed but I like to observe and this was just too obvious to overlook."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh my god," Soobin buried his face into his hands, embarrassed beyond belief. He sunk to his knees, absolutely mortified about his feelings being so–</p><p> </p><p>"Soobin?" Yeonjun's voice floated above him in concern and Soobin's head snapped up, his eyes wide, cheeks flaming from his crouched position. Yeonjun's head was tilted as he looked at him. Soobin snapped up straight and rammed into Yeonjun by mistake. Yeonjun nearly fell back but Wooyoung caught him and Soobin rubbed his head as he looked at the other boy in alarm.</p><p> </p><p>"Hyung!" He cried, inching closer to him. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry, does it hurt? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, oh no, hyung, are you, is it– I mean, oh my god, call a doctor!!!"</p><p> </p><p>Soobin's screech towards the end was interrupted by San, who threw himself between Yeonjun and Soobin. San looked at him seriously, grabbing him by his shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>"Soobin, calm down," he said, all trace of the previous smile gone. "Yeonjun's gonna be fine. But if you keep shrieking like this, none of us will be."</p><p> </p><p>Soobin looked around him to see Wooyoung having his hands cupped around Yeonjun's face as he talked to him and blew on his forehead. </p><p> </p><p>How did he manage to push Yeonjun away from him and into Wooyoung's arms so dramatically and literally?</p><p> </p><p>✿</p><p> </p><p>"I'm Hongjoong, captain of the ATEEZ pirates," the blonde-haired boy with a mullet said with a thin smile. "It's good to have you all on-board. We learned that there are guards roaming in the town so we're gonna leave tonight. I don't know if anyone told you, but we have to make a pitstop at Ludic port. It will take us three days to reach the Kingdom of Naname."</p><p> </p><p>The five of them nodded to let him know that they were slightly aware. </p><p> </p><p>"I have to get preparing for tonight so please excuse me and San," he said with a nod before gesturing the other boy to follow him. The rest of the unknown people just turned to look at the five of them, some looking at them carefully, others with hints of a smile.</p><p> </p><p>"So!" Wooyoung clapped. "Let me introduce you to everyone. You already know San and Hongjoong-hyung introduced himself so, this is Seonghwa-hyung, he is our chef. Ah, Yunho is our navigator, and he has to leave now so, you can go now."</p><p> </p><p>The nice-looking blonde boy smiled at them before following to the cabin where Hongjoong and San left. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm the first mate," the dark-haired boy leaning against the side of the ship spoke up. "Song Mingi."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm the shipwright," the red-haired boy sitting beside the white-haired one spoke up. "Jongho. And this is our look-out, Yeosang-hyung."</p><p> </p><p>"And that's everyone," Wooyoung gave them a smile again. "Seonghwa-hyung and I are going to cook tonight's dinner right now, so if you don't have anything to do, you can join us there and we can get to know each other!"</p><p> </p><p>"Sure," Taehyun said quickly, probably eager to get to know fellow pirates. Yeonjun murmured about going to Yeosang so Soobin decided to join Taehyun and get to know more about Wooyoung.</p><p> </p><p>He didn't want to hate the other boy, but he can't help but be jealous. Might as well get to know him and find out if there really is something between them...</p><p> </p><p>The kitchen was a wide space with two long benches in front of it for people to sit on. The kitchen itself wasn't very large but the sitting area made it seem wider and bigger. Seonghwa, the taller boy from before, made way directly to the kitchen tools hanging from the wall and picked out a knife.</p><p> </p><p>Wooyoung made way to the island in the middle and pulled out a sack from beneath.</p><p> </p><p>"Sit down on the tables if you want," Wooyoung offered. Soobin sat down closest to the door and farthest away from him and Beomgyu slid next to him. Taehyun on the other hand, sat close to where they were working. "You're Taehyun, aren't you?"</p><p> </p><p>"I am," Taehyun confirmed, a small smile on his face.</p><p> </p><p>"I heard from Yeonjunie that you want to be a pirate?" Wooyoung seemed intrigued as he washed some potatoes and carrots. </p><p> </p><p>"I do," Taehyun confirmed. "Have wanted it since I was 15. That's when I met the Bangtan Pirates."</p><p> </p><p>Wooyoung gasped and nearly dropped the bowl holding the potatoes and carrots. "You have met them?" He was in awe at Taehyun's words. "You have met the Kings of the Eastern Seas. Wow. Do you know how much I look up to them? I am so jealous of you!"</p><p> </p><p>Wooyoung's voice was nearly a whine and Taehyun laughed at the childish look on his face. His face turned soft and dreamy though, as he continued speaking.</p><p> </p><p>"It was a stroke of luck," he said. "But I like to think that it was fate. That me working at a bar near a port town where they stopped by is a play of the universe to lead me to my true calling. It was a dark time in my life and when I served them their food, they were so nice to me. They were concerned because I was only 15 and looking like I didn't have a life. I really didn't, back then, but I was mesmerized by them. They glowed, you know? Despite the fact that their mere existence is not allowed in this land, they didn't care about it."</p><p> </p><p>Wooyoung nodded, rapt attention on his face as Taehyun spoke about their idols. Beomgyu had his face resting on his palms as he watched and listened to Taehyun, soaking all the information in with a gentleness and curiosity. Soobin was interested to listen to Taehyun's story as well.</p><p> </p><p>"They showed me the light," Taehyun seemed to not be in them anymore. He was fully into his memories now. "I felt alive with them. The sea had always been my safe space, the one thing I loved beyond anything. And if I got to live there with them, I would have everything I could possibly want in life. I begged them to let me be a part of them."</p><p> </p><p>Wooyoung gasped again, his knife that was chopping the potatoes paused in the movements as he gaped at the younger red-haired boy. </p><p> </p><p>"Jungkook-ssi laughed at me," Taehyun's smile didn't drop, "not unkindly, but with this amusement and challenge in his eyes. He told me that I was too young. That if I had it in me, to grow up and find them. And then they might consider taking me in."</p><p> </p><p>Everyone there was speechless, even Seonghwa, who was just silently listening to them all while doing his work. </p><p> </p><p>"I think 18 is old enough," Taehyun grinned. "I want to find them and become a part of the Bangtan Pirates. I don't know if they remember that lanky boy from the bar who wanted to join them, but I will make them see my worth. I will make them let me in."</p><p> </p><p>"You will, Hyunnie," Beomgyu nodded, his eyes trained on Taehyun like always. Taehyun looked at him in surprise, almost as if he wasn't aware they were there. "I know you can. And I will make sure to help you do it however you want. You can trust in me, yeah?"</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun didn't say anything for a few seconds, looking at the boy with eyes wider than usual before he smiled warmly at Beomgyu for the first time since they met. "Yeah."</p><p> </p><p>Wooyoung had dropped his work and instead sat next to Taehyun and shook his shoulders to get his attention. Taehyun turned to him and the two started talking about the Bangtan Pirates again, this time more animatedly and intensely. </p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu's eyes narrowed at Wooyoung's hand that was still on Taehyun's shoulder. He seemed angry but he didn't have to say anything for Soobin to understand what he was going through. He was going through the same feelings of jealousy after all. </p><p> </p><p>"Wooyoung seems to be very charming," he remarked dryly. "He's got everyone wrapped around his finger."</p><p> </p><p>"I agree," San's voice came from behind them and Soobin whipped around in alarm, embarrassed at being caught speaking ill about the one who was helping them. San had a knowing smile on his face as he spoke the next words, "My boyfriend is very charming. And on the list of the people who he has wrapped around his finger, I assure you, I'm the number one."</p><p> </p><p>It took a few seconds for Soobin to absorb the words and when they sunk in, it was with a load of relief. Wooyoung had a boyfriend. He couldn't possibly like Yeonjun then.</p><p> </p><p>"He's just incredibly friendly and touchy," San continued, the knowing smile still not going away as he spoke from where he was leaning against the doorway of the kitchen. "You don't need to worry about him taking away your boyfriends. He loves me too much to actually leave me for someone else."</p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu visibly sighed in relief while Soobin was mortified once again, hating that he was so obvious even to a boy he had met just the same day. He blabbered, "We're not, boyfriends is not the right, I mean, it's not like that–"</p><p> </p><p>San just waved him off as walked over to Wooyoung, who was too busy talking to Taehyun to have noticed their conversation, and dropped a kiss on his cheek. Wooyoung looked at him happily as he pressed a kiss back before continuing what he was saying. </p><p> </p><p>"You don't have to worry then, hyung," Beomgyu nudged him and Soobin buried his face in his hands once again, lamenting about the fact that everyone knew about his feelings for Yeonjun– except Yeonjun himself.</p><p> </p><p>✿</p><p> </p><p>"We will have to share beds?" Yeonjun asked, eyes flitting between the three extra beds. Two of them were at one end and the third one was at the other end of the room, the one beside the wall of the ship. San nodded.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry man, but we don't have any extras," he muttered. "I would have shared with Woo, but he kicks in his sleep and I actually want to sleep tonight so..."</p><p> </p><p>"It's not a problem," Kai said cheerfully.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sharing with Hyunnie!" Beomgyu announced immediately. Soobin glanced at Taehyun, sure that he would start protesting or ask for a single bed but instead, Taehyun just blushed and looked away. Oh my goodness... Soobin smiled to himself as looked at Yeonjun. What if they could share a bed? That would be intimate, closer than they've ever been, and the idea made his blood pump faster than ever. </p><p> </p><p>Soobin looked away, because what if Yeonjun didn't want that? What if he wanted to sleep by himself? He shouldn't get his hopes up. Soobin turned to look at Kai who was giving him a funny look.</p><p> </p><p>"I want a bed for myself!" Kai announced without letting either Yeonjun or Soobin speak. "You don't mind sharing, hyungs, do you?"</p><p> </p><p>The two shared a glance before shaking their heads, confused at Kai's sudden announcement.</p><p> </p><p>"But, don't you like to sleep with others?" Yeonjun asked, baffled by his sudden change of mind.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, not for the next three days," Kai said mysteriously before secretly sending a wink to Soobin and claiming one of the two beds that was near the door. Beomgyu had already settled on the one beside it which meant that Yeonjun and Soobin would have to take the bed at the other end of the room. </p><p> </p><p>"Alright then," Yunho clapped his hands, giving them a wide angelic smile. Soobin couldn't believe that this guy was a pirate. He did not give off any pirate-y vibes AT ALL. "Glad we have that sorted out. It's getting late so if you want to sleep, please go ahead. We've just left the town behind but we can't go far in the night without light so the ship will stop soon. You can have a good sleep then."</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you for everything," Soobin gave him a nod, though he wanted to bow but he didn't want anyone laughing at him again. </p><p> </p><p>"Don't mention it," Yunho chuckled before leaving the room with San. The only ones remaining in the large room were Jongho and Wooyoung who were both busy with their own things so Soobin decided to drop his belongings on their bed for the night. Yeonjun followed him quietly, not saying anything. </p><p> </p><p>They had left the town two hours ago and had dinner once they were out of range so they were all ready to be done for the night. Soobin wondered if they might get attacked by another pirate ship, or worse, by some marines. That would be dangerous for them all. </p><p> </p><p>"Binnie, which side do you want?" Yeonjun asked, using the nickname once again. It felt just natural to hear that from Yeonjun's mouth now, but it still made Soobin feel warm every single time. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm okay with anywhere," he said softly. </p><p> </p><p>"Okay, then you take the left side by the wall," Yeonjun said without looking at him as he straightened the sheets of the bed. "I'll be on the right side. I don't like to be trapped between things and this way, it will be better for me to move quickly if something goes wrong."</p><p> </p><p>"Okay," Soobin paused then voiced his worries, "Will something go wrong?"</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun stopped in his actions to look at Soobin and gave him a small smile. "Hopefully not. But we can't be careless. If anything does happen, stay with me, okay? I'll protect you."</p><p> </p><p>Soobin didn't bother mentioning that he doesn't really need protection. He knew how to use a sword if he could obtain one but the protectiveness that oozed out of Yeonjun's voice and body language made him happy beyond belief. </p><p> </p><p>Once the bed was ready, Soobin crawled over to the left side and laid down. Yeonjun murmured something about lanterns and went away for a few minutes. When he came back, he blew out the lantern hanging on the wall beside Soobin at the end of the bed and shrouded their corner into darkness before slipping under the thin blanket that they were both sharing. </p><p> </p><p>Soobin decided to show his back to the wall and face Yeonjun instead, wondering how the older boy looks when he's peacefully asleep. But Yeonjun didn't close his eyes or fall asleep; he turned to face Soobin as well. It was dark in their corner and Soobin could see the two other lanterns in the room glowing behind Yeonjun but even in the shadows, Yeonjun's face looked beautiful. </p><p> </p><p>They just looked at each other silently, neither saying a word until–</p><p> </p><p>"Do you–"</p><p> </p><p>"Can I–?"</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry," Soobin flushed, tugging the blanket closer to his neck in embarrassment. "You go first."</p><p> </p><p>"No, no, it's okay," Yeonjun assured him. "What were you saying? There's no rush, I can tell you what I wanted to say after you tell me what's on your mind."</p><p> </p><p>"Okay," Soobin whispered. There was barely a foot of distance between their heads and Yeonjun's warm breath was fanning across his face whenever he spoke. The proximity and the situation was making Soobin feel dizzy but he continued to speak in whispers, not wanting anyone else to hear what he is saying. "I wanted to ask you something."</p><p> </p><p>"Go on," Yeonjun whispered back, his eyes running over Soobin's face, drinking in every feature that seemed to glow because of the lantern light far away. Soobin gulped, wondering if he was crossing a line by asking this but, he needed to know...</p><p> </p><p>"Do you like Wooyoung-ssi?" Soobin asked finally, his voice shaking and low in a whisper because his heart was beating so fast, scared that he had indeed crossed a line between the two of them. His hand fisted around the blanket as he hurried to explain himself, "I just, thought you seemed happy with him and then I learnt from San-ssi that they are dating. I didn't want you to get hurt. You don't have to, have to tell me anythi–"</p><p> </p><p>"No," Yeonjun whispered, his left hand raising and falling on Soobin's cheek. Soobin's breath hitched at the contact, at the warmth that blossomed under Yeonjun's touch. "Wooyoung is just a friend. I don't like him like that, I just missed him. And I know they're dating, it was the first thing he told me when we were alone. He has been pining over San for so long now, it's kind of relieving to see it finally happen."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh," Soobin was breathless. He didn't know if it was the way Yeonjun was looking at him, almost with pleading eyes or the way his hand was splayed across Soobin's cheek with a gentleness he had never felt or because Yeonjun didn't like Wooyoung the way he worried he did. Yeonjun smiled at him, his hand leaving Soobin's cheek to go back under the blanket. Soobin missed the touch the very second it left but he didn't voice his thoughts. They were silent again for a few seconds. Then, "What did you want to say, hyung?"</p><p> </p><p>"I," Yeonjun's eyes fell down to Soobin's neck, as he pondered over how to say this. "Soobin, I trust you. A lot. I don't know if you trust me just as much but..."</p><p> </p><p>Soobin opened his mouth to say that he does but Yeonjun stopped him with a look.</p><p> </p><p>"I wanted to tell you why I am searching for the Lily," Yeonjun whispered. Soobin's grip on his blanket tightened again as he stopped breathing for a second. "It's a long story, but it's also short. It's my secret, the one thing even Kai doesn't know. Wooyoung does know, but that's because he saved me. And I want to tell this story to you because I feel like I should tell it to you. I want you to know this."</p><p> </p><p>Soobin gave him a small nod, his eyes showing that Yeonjun can tell him anything he wants to. Yeonjun's hand slipped on top of Soobin's and he squeezed the younger's hand. </p><p> </p><p>"Do you know what exactly happened 12 years ago?" Yeonjun asked quietly, his voice so low that Soobin had to inch even closer to catch it. There was barely half a foot of distance between them but Soobin didn't notice it because of Yeonjun's words. 12 years ago was when everything changed. </p><p> </p><p>"I do," Soobin whispered, trying to keep his voice super low so that no one will hear even a single word. Behind Yeonjun, one of the lanterns doused and shrouded even more of the room into darkness. "The true rulers of the Kingdom of Crocus, the Choi family, were assassinated. By the official Choi Soojung and his accomplices."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, well, my story is tied to that one," Yeonjun swallowed, his eyes finally meeting Soobin's. His gaze was intense and Soobin couldn't look away. "My real full name is Choi Yeonjun, the prince that was supposed to have died 12 years ago."</p><p> </p><p>The words were lower than any whisper but they rung in Soobin's ears as if Yeonjun had screamed them from the top of a mountain. Yeonjun was the prince of the Kingdom of Crocus. The one who was said to have died, killed by Choi Soojung, who was now ruling over the throne and the kingdom.</p><p> </p><p>"You, you're the prince?" Soobin's was weak and barely there but they were so close that Yeonjun caught his words just barely. He gave a small nod. </p><p> </p><p>"My parents were killed by that man," Yeonjun's voice didn't shake but Soobin could see the hurt and anger flashing in his eyes. "He killed them but they died protecting me. My mother managed to make me escape and instead of me, the son of our loyal servant was killed. You know that all families and officials on the side of my parents were killed in the assassination. A lot of the servants died as well. </p><p> </p><p>"That boy, whose life was taken instead of mine, lost his parents to that assassination and bravely took up the task. But he told me that I had to avenge him. I had to avenge his parents. I have to avenge my own parents. I was given the chance to live so that I can punish the man who took the lives of so many simply because of his greed."</p><p> </p><p>Soobin's eyes were blurry, unescaped tears gathered in them as Yeonjun spoke in a voice lower and deeper than any other time. </p><p> </p><p>"But I'm alone," Yeonjun continued. "I don't have an army behind me to fight this battle. That's why, that's why I want to find the Lily. To gain the strength and the ability to do this on my own. That's why, I have to find the Lily. I can't give up on it. I have to do this, I want to do this. I want that man to suffer for his crimes, to suffer for every life that he took. I hate him so much, from the bottom of my heart that I want to kill him in the cruelest way possible."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeonjun," Soobin's voice was breathless and he couldn't say the honorific either, the true depth and horror of the situation sinking into him.</p><p> </p><p>"I barely managed to escape," Yeonjun continued, closing his eyes. "I lived on the streets, not knowing what to do, how to live. I had no one, nothing, until Wooyoung found me. He took me to his orphanage. They took me in, and gave me a place to sleep, food to eat. I stayed there for a few years but then I had to leave. I travelled around the kingdom, disguised myself with various hair colours, styles, anything I could get my hands on. I worked odd jobs to gain money to live my life and finally, I'm stable enough to actually search for the Lily."</p><p> </p><p>Soobin was squeezing his hand this time, the tears finally escaping his eyes as the older boy continued speaking. Yeonjun's eyes opened, the pleading look from before appearing once again. </p><p> </p><p>"Do you get now how important the Lily is to me?" He asked. "It's my only chance."</p><p> </p><p>"I do, hyung," Soobin whispered brokenly, his voice choked by the rock in his chest and the tears in his eyes. Determination blazed in his eyes as he rubbed the tears in his eyes. "I will help you. I will stand by your stand. When you have gained the ability to do it, you won't be alone. I will help you however you want to get you your throne back. To help you avenge the lives of so many wonderful people that that monster took away."</p><p> </p><p>"Soobin," Yeonjun's voice was broken too and his face was drawing close, his hand running up Soobin's arms to his shoulders. "Thank you."</p><p> </p><p>And then his lips collided with Soobin's, the younger responding to it by pressing his own against his as the last lantern in the room was doused. Yeonjun's lips were soft and Soobin's brain was hazy, everything felt like a dream. When Yeonjun finally broke it, he didn't say anything, just rested his head against Soobin's and laid on their pillow with his eyes closed. </p><p> </p><p>Heart beating fast but still more at peace than ever, Soobin closed his eyes and let sleep overcome him, let his dreams be plagued by the sight of a young boy crying, having lost his everything. </p><p> </p><p>✿</p><p> </p><p>Soobin felt warm. A soft, gentle warmth that was spreading from his chest to his fingertips. He opened his eyes and was met with an empty left side of the bed. Soobin sat up, the sunlight filtering in from the small round windows making the empty room look bright. Was he the last one to wake up?</p><p> </p><p>Soobin drowsily got out of the bed and quickly folded the blanket before placing it on his pillow. He needed to find the others. He made his way out using the trapdoor at the ceiling and walked out to find a deck full of people. </p><p> </p><p>Taehyun was up in the crow's nest with Yeosang, the two of them talking about something as Yeosang pointed at the horizon. Beomgyu seemed to be climbing up to reach the nest as well and Soobin watched him tumble into the space. If he thought Taehyun would be irritated, he was sorely mistaken.</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun giggled at the older boy who also started laughing along with him. The sight was cute but Soobin turned to look at the others. Hongjoong and Yunho were at the wheel, talking about something rapidly. </p><p> </p><p>Mingi was talking to Jongho, who was polishing a broad sword out in the open. The two paused in their chat to wave to Soobin, who nodded at them before walking past them to reach Seonghwa, who was wiping the inner side of the ship. He stopped when he saw Soobin approaching him and straightened up, a smile on his face.</p><p> </p><p>"Did you sleep well?" He asked the younger boy. Soobin nodded. </p><p> </p><p>"Where's Kai and Yeonjun-hyung?" Soobin's was deep and a bit hoarse from just having woke up. Seonghwa pointed at a room that was above the deck, just beside the kitchen where they had had dinner last night. </p><p> </p><p>"Kai is with San," Seonghwa answered, leaning against the side of the ship as he eyed Soobin with amusement. "San's a magician and Kai seemed to be excited because of that. He started firing him with questions so San took them to his workspace so that he can work and answer him."</p><p> </p><p>Soobin had learnt during dinnertime that San was the doctor of the ship but he didn't know San was a magician. And Kai was probably trying to figure out a way to make his own magic work. </p><p> </p><p>"And hyung?" Soobin asked, looking around once again to see if the pink-haired boy who had kissed him the night before had appeared. </p><p> </p><p>"He's in the kitchen with Wooyoungie," Seonghwa answered, straightening up as he grabbed the rag from the floor again. "They're going to cook breakfast and lunch for us, and have asked for complete privacy. I would have been worried about my kitchen but I trust Wooyoung to know that he will be dead by my hands if he lets his friend destroy it."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh," Soobin didn't know what to reply to that so he continued to stare at the black-haired pirate. Seonghwa seemed to have taken his silence as the end of their conversation because he returned to scrubbing the sides of the ship again. "Do you– do you want some help with that?"</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa paused in his scrubbing to look at Soobin, an eyebrow raised. "If you're offering, sure, why not?"</p><p> </p><p>‘Why not?’ was a question that was best left unanswered because as it turned out, Soobin wasn't that good at cleaning. Seonghwa seemed to be stuck between wanting to cry and wanting to laugh as he stared at Soobin's ‘help me’ face. </p><p> </p><p>"You need to apply more pressure," Seonghwa explained to him after assuring him that it was okay to have made a mistake. "And if you can't do that, then maybe you should take to just sweeping the rooms and the deck."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry," Soobin mumbled once again and this time, he made sure to apply enough pressure as he scrubbed at the side. It worked and Seonghwa nodded satisfactorily before leaving him to his own devices. </p><p> </p><p>Soobin's brain started whirring as he thought about the night before. What Yeonjun had said was a shock to him but the kiss was at the foremost of his brain. It was his first kiss ever, and he liked the older boy a lot so it meant a lot to him. The mere thought of it was making him giddy with happiness and Soobin couldn't wait to talk to Yeonjun about it. </p><p> </p><p>✿</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun was avoiding him. At first, Soobin thought that maybe he just wanted to sit with Wooyoung during lunch when Yeonjun situated himself at the end of the table with Wooyoung next to him, but when Soobin tried to grab the older after lunch, Yeonjun dodged him and without looking at him, murmured about doing the dishes before locking him out of the kitchen. </p><p> </p><p>Soobin was confused and heart-broken. If Yeonjun didn't want to talk about it, did that mean that he thought it was a mistake or something wrong? Did that mean that Yeonjun didn't like him like that? </p><p> </p><p>Soobin couldn't stop the overflowing negative thoughts that seemed to plague his mind at Yeonjun's actions. He needed answers from him and did not let Yeonjun's avoidance during lunch defeat him.</p><p> </p><p>When they stopped at Ludic city, Yeonjun escaped with San to go somewhere in the city under the pretense of helping him but Soobin knew that it was because Soobin had said that he will stay back on the ship. When they came back and left immediately, Soobin decided to try again.</p><p> </p><p>He kept trying to catch the boy with something or the else but Yeonjun kept making excuses or going away somewhere on the ship with Wooyoung, who seemed to be casting Soobin apologizing glances since evening. </p><p> </p><p>Soobin wondered if he should corner Yeonjun somewhere but that was unlike him. He didn't want to force it out of Yeonjun. When they all sat down for dinner once again, (Yeonjun sitting in between Wooyoung and Jongho) Soobin decided to talk to him when they went to sleep. </p><p> </p><p>They shared a bed, after all, and Yeonjun would have to come there to sleep. He couldn't escape from there. Satisfied with this method, Soobin decided to not let these thoughts plague him anymore and instead enjoyed the dinner Seonghwa and Wooyoung had made with Yeonjun's help.</p><p> </p><p>After dinner, Soobin realised that Taehyun was giving him weird glances and so asked him, "Why are you looking at me like that?"</p><p> </p><p>"Nothing," Taehyun assured him but he wasn't very convincing. "I'm going to watch the stars. Want to join me?"</p><p> </p><p>Soobin agreed and the two of them silently stood next to each other as they leaned against the frontmost tip of the ship. It was a gibbous moon that night and the deck seemed bright under the moonlight. Taehyun didn't say a word, just stared at the sea with that familiar gentleness in his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>Soobin looked at the sight as well, watching the dark waters reflect back the shining moon and the stars. He felt more calm and at peace than the entire day. His thoughts drifted to Yeonjun again and he wondered if Yeonjun was running away from his feelings. </p><p> </p><p>Maybe he needed some space, some time to realise what he felt towards Soobin. Maybe it was because he had never felt emotions like this before, but Soobin hadn't either and yet... And yet what? It was all new to Soobin as well, but he didn't want to shy away from it like he did to anything new. He didn't want to let his fear take over this aspect of his life as well. </p><p> </p><p>Soobin sighed. Taehyun gave him a side glance but still didn't say anything. Soobin looked at the red-haired boy.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm going to sleep," he said quietly to him. Taehyun nodded, not at all looking troubled or surprised at his words. Soobin left him behind at the deck alone and passed by Beomgyu who was silently watching the younger boy look at the sea. Beomgyu gave him a nod and mouthed ‘goodnight’ so Soobin returned the gesture before going to his bed. </p><p> </p><p>Yeosang was asleep in his bed and Kai was jotting down something in a brown leather-covered book. Kai whispered a soft, "Sleep well, hyung." before going back to his writing. </p><p> </p><p>Their bed was empty but Soobin slid into the left side, and once again let his back face the wall as he watched the trapdoor, waiting for Yeonjun to enter. The room's middle lantern was out as Yeosang was asleep but the lantern near the trapdoor that was attached to the staircase was burning as Kai wrote beside it. </p><p> </p><p>Soobin seemed to wait for a long time, as Beomgyu and Taehyun soon returned, their hands brushing against each other's as they prepared their bed for the night. Taehyun seemed to look at Soobin for a few minutes but Soobin chose to ignore it for once, just staring at the trapdoor, waiting for Yeonjun. </p><p> </p><p>The lantern near the door was doused by San as well when he saw Taehyun, Beomgyu and Kai sleeping in their beds. San was accompanied by Mingi, who both went to the own beds. Mingi, who slept in the bed next to Soobin and Yeonjun's, asked him, "Can I douse the lantern?"</p><p> </p><p>"Sure," Soobin's eyes didn't move from the trapdoor even once. Then the room was in complete darkness, save for the moonlight streaming in through the circular windows at large intervals. </p><p> </p><p>Soobin didn't know when he fell asleep, he couldn't remember anything past Mingi's question. He couldn't remember the fact that when he fell asleep, a certain pink-haired boy came and pressed a light kiss on his forehead and gave him a sad smile before falling asleep in the same bed.</p><p> </p><p>✿</p><p> </p><p>How much time and space does a person need to sort out their feelings? Soobin didn't know, he had always found himself aware and in-tune with his own feelings. He didn't understand what Yeonjun needed, what he was thinking and he was miserable because he was trying to understand but failing at it. </p><p> </p><p>Everytime Yeonjun turned around and walked the other way, or gave him one line answers and responses before running away, Soobin felt deeply hurt. Why, why, why? What went wrong? Why was he avoiding him? Was it something he did or said? Was it something that Yeonjun had a problem with? Just why was he doing this?</p><p> </p><p>"We'll reach by tomorrow morning," Hongjoong announced in the evening. Yeonjun hollered a thanks from where he and Wooyoung were sitting and Hongjoong smiled at him. </p><p> </p><p>Because Yeonjun had been avoiding him, Soobin had taken to getting to know all the ATEEZ pirates. They were nice to him and the rest of them, and Soobin was glad he got to know them.</p><p> </p><p>His entire life, he had thought pirates were horrible monsters who are heartless and cold, but getting to know them had been almost life-changing for him. They were simply trying to survive in the world, using whatever means they thought necessary. They just wanted to explore the world, search for hidden treasures and experience new things. They just wanted to be free. </p><p> </p><p>He had heard stories from Mingi about adventures they had had, the monsters they had fought and the troubles they had gone through. He had learnt a basic few techniques of providing relief and cleaning wounds from San. He had seen the most beautiful view from the ship in the crow's nest with Yeosang by his side. He had had fun with all of them during lunch and he loved spending time on the ship.</p><p> </p><p>And to think that all of this will be no more by tomorrow morning. It made Soobin's heart ache, but even then, it was accompanied by the longing for Yeonjun to come and talk to him. To atleast tell him what was going through his head. </p><p> </p><p>It was during dinner that Soobin realised just how badly he was affected by the elder's actions. He had found himself looking at Taehyun and Beomgyu with envy as he saw Beomgyu feed Taehyun tidbits from his own plate that Taehyun, albeit blushing, accepted. When had they become so close? </p><p> </p><p>Kai nudged him out of his thoughts and whispered to him, "Aren't they cute? I think Hyunnie likes Beomgyu-hyung as well."</p><p> </p><p>"They are," Soobin replied, his heart sinking as he saw Taehyun subconsciously lean closer to Beomgyu, who seemed delighted by the proximity. Soobin wanted them to be happy, to be together, but why can't he have that? Why can't he have someone who enjoys his presence so much, who gives him so much happiness? Why not him?</p><p> </p><p>He didn't realise at first when dark brown orbs met his own. Taehyun had caught him staring at them so Soobin hurriedly looked back at his plate, pretending to be eating. When he chanced a look at them again, he saw the red-haired boy speaking to Yunho who was sitting next to him. </p><p> </p><p>Relieved that the crisis had been averted, Soobin decided to just finish dinner quickly and to go to his bed. He wanted to just sleep, to stop thinking about Yeonjun, to stop feeling miserable and sad because Yeonjun wasn't talking to him. </p><p> </p><p>But that was not in the universe's plans, it seems, because Taehyun cornered him as soon as dinner was over and beckoned him out of the kitchen. </p><p> </p><p>"I want to talk with you," he said to him and Soobin was too tired to fight him on that. He let the boy drag him outside and watched him speak to Beomgyu.</p><p> </p><p>"Promise me you will go to sleep," Taehyun was saying queitly. "You aren't going to join us or eavesdrop on us."</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, okay," Beomgyu raised his hands, looking serious. "I will go to bed but I'm not going to sleep. I will be by the trapdoor. Call me if something goes wrong, okay? Call me."</p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu squeezed his hand once before letting him go and walked over to Kai. The two left to go to the room below the deck and the pirates seemed to have dispersed as well, Yeonjun doing the dishes with Seonghwa as the two talked. </p><p> </p><p>Soobin sent him one last glance before following Taehyun to the raised part of the ship where Hongjoong was steering. He glanced at the two of them and did something with the wheel before saying, "I'm going to my cabin. I won't be back for quite some time so can you pay attention to this?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah," Taehyun nodded, taking Hongjoong's spot. The older boy nodded back at him before leaving to go to the kitchen. The deck was silent and empty, save for Yeosang, who was up in the crow's nest once again. "I didn't want to make you talk if you didn't want to. But I have seen the push-and-pull game you and Yeonjun-hyung have been playing and I can't bear to watch you be this level of miserable that you can't even hide it from your face."</p><p> </p><p>Soobin's face immediately shifted as he tried to make it into a convincing happy one. Taehyun snorted at his attempt, not letting his eyes waver from the horizon. </p><p> </p><p>"Don't try, I already know it anyway," Taehyun's words made Soobin sigh. "Tell me, hyung. What happened between you two? You were all sickly cute with each other until we came on this ship. Is this about Wooyoung-hyung?"</p><p> </p><p>"No," Soobin said quietly, leaning against the rail that was a few feet in front of the wheel. He could see the light from the lantern in the kitchen burning through the small windows. "It's.... It's about something that happened between the two of us."</p><p> </p><p>"Did you fight?" Taehyun was patient, his voice calm and even; a contrast to Soobin's mind that was running in circles, trying to make sense of it's occupant's actions. </p><p> </p><p>"No, not at all," Soobin's voice was low but Taehyun seemed to catch it because he made a noise of confusion. "In fact, we kissed."</p><p> </p><p>"Ah..." Taehyun closed his eyes, his hands resting on the wheel as he seemed to think over his words. "What happened then?"</p><p> </p><p>"Nothing," Soobin's voice was troubled. "That is the problem. Nothing. Yeonjun-hyung just keeps avoiding me, not saying anything, giving me more questions than answers and I'm just left behind, trying to hold onto this sand called Yeonjun that seems to keep slipping from my hands."</p><p> </p><p>"Hmm," Taehyun just hummed, didn't say anything for a few seconds. Soobin collected himself in that time, thankful for the silence and the sea breeze that was kissing his cheeks. "Have you thought about what Yeonjun-hyung might be thinking?"</p><p> </p><p>"I have," Soobin affirmed. "And it's driving me crazy, not knowing what could be so bad that he can't even talk to me about it."</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe he just can't explain it to you," Taehyun said, his voice gentle. "Maybe he's scared of confronting you, of what the outcome will be."</p><p> </p><p>"What's there to be so scared of?" Soobin mumbled. "I like him. If he likes me back, then shouldn't he say so? If he isn't saying anything, if he keeps avoiding me, don't you think he must not like me the way I like him?"</p><p> </p><p>"I don't think it's that," Taehyun said finally. "I think he does like you. And that's what scares him more."</p><p> </p><p>"What?" Soobin stared at him, confused. "How can that scare him?"</p><p> </p><p>"It scared me," Taehyun said simply, a mysterious smile on his face. "In fact, it still scares me."</p><p> </p><p>"You...," Soobin was surprised. "But... why? Beomgyu loves you so much, I'm so envious of you. I think you're so lucky to have someone who looks at you the way Beomgyu looks at you."</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun didn't stop smiling, his eyes holding something Soobin couldn't quite name. </p><p> </p><p>"Treasure him, Hyun," Soobin said painfully. "He's... You're not going to get another one like him again. It takes immense luck to have someone like that. Take him before someone else comes and sweeps him off his feet."</p><p> </p><p>"You think I don't know?" Taehyun sighed, his eyes holding a different kind of sadness. "I want that, but then again, I don't. I want him to go away, yet I want him to stay."</p><p> </p><p>"But why, Taehyun?" Soobin wanted to know. He wanted to help his friend to make sure he gets the happiness Soobin couldn't get. Taehyun closed his eyes for a second before he focused his glassy gaze on the horizon once again. </p><p> </p><p>"When I was 8," he started, "my mother died due to the plague that had just started to spread. My father was never a good man. He was an alcoholic and spent all day either drinking or sleeping or hitting me. My mother used to protect me. When she was gone, it was like the light had gone out of my life."</p><p> </p><p>Soobin's heart dropped, feeling the pain of Taehyun of losing a mother. Soobin's mother had died when he was young as well...</p><p> </p><p>"Life after her death was even more hell," Taehyun continued steely. "I had to learn at a very young age to cook and do my own chores and live and survive and fight back and to dress my own wounds. Because of my father, I had to work in a bar at the very start of my adolescence.</p><p> </p><p>"When I was nearly 15, my father died due to an overdose of alcohol. I could have saved him, I think, but my feet were frozen and I didn't want to. He died then. I still can't find it in myself to regret it, but it sent me into a moral downward spiral because my mother was the kindest person I knew. And she would never want me to be like that."</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun took a deep breath as he paused in his story for a few seconds to gather his courage. Soobin didn't speak, didn't interrupt, not wanting to make him stop. It felt like Taehyun was opening up about this for the first time in his life.</p><p> </p><p>"You heard about my meeting with the Bangtan Pirates. That was the turning point in my life. That was when I felt happiness again for the first time after my mom's death. And the only thing that has made me as happy as that... has been Beomgyu-hyung. Beomgyu-hyung is like the sun. He shines so brightly, he stands out from everyone else like he was born to do that. He's the most beautiful person I have ever met.</p><p> </p><p>"And to think he loves someone like me. A heartless murderer. I don't deserve him, hyung. He deserves someone much much better than me. I am afraid that he loves me so much that one day he'll realise that I'm not worth that much. I am afraid that I'm not enough to encompass the light that he is. I want to be a pirate hyung. My first love is the sea. It's my home. A pirate's love is the sea, I will always choose it above anything else. I might choose it over Beomgyu-hyung even if he gave the world to me."</p><p> </p><p>"Taehyun," Soobin finally said after Taehyun went silent for a few seconds, his head hung low, his dark red hair falling into his eyes. "If you ask me, Beomgyu will follow you to the end of the world. If you want to be a pirate, I'm sure he will join the crew you're in, all because he wants to be with you. Don't you think so too? If he can follow you to joining us on a journey to a land he's probably never been to, he can follow you on a ship of deadly pirates as well."</p><p> </p><p>"I know he can," Taehyun's voice was shaking for the first time, and Soobin saw a drop fall onto the wooden floor of the deck. Tears were streaming down Taehyun's face as his lips quivered in their frail smile. "Which is why I don't want him to be with me. Being a pirate is not a safe life. I won't be able to forgive myself if something happens to Beomgyu-hyung because of me. It was okay when I was alone, but now I'm not. Now he's following me, ready to follow me to anywhere in the world, and I have never had someone like that. I'm scared that this is all a dream, a fiction that will end up burning if we spend more time together. I'm, I don't want to lose him hyung. But if I don't, I might just lose myself."</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun finally broke down, collapsing onto his knees as he covered his face with his hands and cried silently, his shoulders shaking wildly. Soobin instinctively reached an arm around his shoulders, just holding him there to let him know that he's there. That he will be there even when he's done crying. </p><p> </p><p>When Taehyun finally stopped, the moon was way up in the sky and they realised Hongjoong hadn't returned. </p><p> </p><p>"I'll, I'll just go and get Hong–" Taehyun tried to say but Soobin shook his head. </p><p> </p><p>"No, I'll do it," Soobin said gently. "You calm down here, okay? I'll get him and then we can go sleep."</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, I'm such an idiot," Taehyun sniffled, wiping his cheeks. "We were here for you, but instead we ended up talking about me–"</p><p> </p><p>"And that's okay," Soobin interrupted him, squeezing his shoulders gently. "I think I know what I have to do. But you, you should stop being scared. Talk this out with Beomgyu. You being scared isn't going to help your situation. That's what I have learnt in the past two days, Hyun. Keeping your problems in won't help. You need to talk it out. Promise me, you'll speak with Beomgyu about this."</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun didn't reply for a few seconds and Soobin worried that he wouldn't promise but then he said, "I promise. I will, hyung, I won't make the same mistake as Yeonjun-hyung. Thank you, hyung."</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you as well, Taehyun," Soobin rested his forehead against Taehyun's, feeling a sort of brotherly love deep inside him as he spoke. "Thank you for trusting me enough to tell me your story and thank you for making me understand that there's no limit to what a human can be scared of and worried about."</p><p> </p><p>The two just stayed in each others arms silently for a few minutes before Soobin got up and walked over to the kitchen, which was dark and empty now. He knocked on Hongjoong's cabin and the boy opened the door, a quill in his hand tipped with ink as he looked at Soobin up and down.</p><p> </p><p>"You two done talking?" He asked, a small knowing smile on his face as usual. He always seemed to know what was going on without anyone saying anything and Soobin didn't know if he admired that or was scared of that. "It's quite late in the night now, go sleep. You have to depart early morning tomorrow."</p><p> </p><p>Soobin nodded and muttered a thanks. He took Taehyun by the hand and led him to the trapdoor, making sure to enter without making a sound. Everyone in the room was asleep it seemed and when Taehyun reached his and Beomgyu's bed, he had to stifle his giggles as he saw Beomgyu sleeping while sitting, probably asleep after waiting for them for so long. Taehyun nodded to Soobin and so he made way to his own bed, knowing that Taehyun was fixing Beomgyu's position behind him.</p><p> </p><p>He found their bed occupied by Yeonjun, sleeping on the left side even though he had said that he hated feeling trapped. Soobin slid into the empty space next to him, soaking in the warmth of the blanket and Yeonjun as he stared at the other boy quietly.</p><p> </p><p>"I wish that kiss had never happened," he whispered, more to himself than to the other boy, half of him wanting Yeonjun to hear it, the other half hoping he hadn't.</p><p> </p><p>✿</p><p> </p><p>Someone was shaking him.</p><p> </p><p>Soobin's eyes opened blearily as he searched for the one who was shaking him gently. His eyes found an out-of-focus pink head staring at him and Soobin squinted his eyes to make the image clearer. Yeonjun seemed a bit nervous but otherwise calm as he spoke, "We're reaching the port town of Tsuki in an hour or so. You want to get fresh and pack up?"</p><p> </p><p>"Hm," Soobin sat up, his morning voice sending shivers down Yeonjun's back. Yeonjun shook it off and straightened up, giving one last glance to Soobin before walking back to the trapdoor and out of it. Soobin looked around and saw that the room wasn't empty today. </p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu was packing up his stuff into his bag and making their bed. Soobin decided to follow suit and quickly made their bed before starting to pack his stuff. Yeonjun's stuff was gone so he assumed that the elder was ready with his things. </p><p> </p><p>"I don't know what you two talked about," Beomgyu said from behind him, making Soobin turn around, "but whatever it was, thank you. He's been acting a bit different since the morning and he looks a bit more calmer and happier."</p><p> </p><p>"You don't need to thank me," Soobin said, returning to his bag as he chucked in the washed clothes Seonghwa had placed at the table opposite their bed. "Friends help each other, Beomgyu. We simply helped each other figure out what we need to do."</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks anyway," Beomgyu said quietly before suddenly back-hugging him. Soobin was surprised but didn't push him away; instead he patted Beomgyu's arm around him as he smiled slightly. "Remember when I said that I just know what a person will mean to me when I meet them for the first time?"</p><p> </p><p>"Hm?" Soobin egged him to go on.</p><p> </p><p>"I knew you would be a good friend," Beomgyu said after swallowing thickly. His grip tightened a bit and he dropped his head on Soobin's shoulder before he continued, "That's why I had the courage to join you guys. Because I could feel that we would get along very well. So thank you for being my friend. You're my first friend ever and I'm glad that it's you."</p><p> </p><p>"Beomgyu...," Soobin's voice broke off after that, feeling something expand in his chest as the younger boy continued to hug him. "I'm glad to have met you as well."</p><p> </p><p>Before Beomgyu could say anything, another voice interrupted them.</p><p> </p><p>"We're waiting for you two on the deck," Yeonjun's voice was sharp and strained, his eyes trained on Beomgyu's empty bed as he spoke. Soobin turned around when Beomgyu let go to look at Yeonjun and find him glaring at the bed. </p><p> </p><p>"We're coming, hyung," Beomgyu reassured him. "Soobin-hyung, do you want me to help? We'll get it done faster this way."</p><p> </p><p>"No, no, I'm nearly done," Soobin mumbled before grabbing his pouch from the table and dropping it in the bag. He tied the bag close and quickly made their bed with Beomgyu helping him. "Okay hyung, we're ready to go!"</p><p> </p><p>Soobin and Beomgyu took their bags with them as they climbed up the staircase and out of the trapdoor. Mornings on the ship were always beautiful, with the sky being a wonderful shade of light pink and light blue. The sun was shining down on them and the wind had a chill in it that was comforting rather than one that made them shiver. </p><p> </p><p>Taehyun immediately flanked on Soobin's one side and Kai took his other hand, the two dragging him to the kitchen, where four plates of breakfast was waiting for them.</p><p> </p><p>"We're gonna eat before we reach Tsuki," Taehyun explained. "Kai and I waited so long for you two! Soobin-hyung, you sleep for too long."</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry," he said sheepishly as he sat down. "I couldn't sleep well last night after our talk and I... I'm sorry."</p><p> </p><p>"It's okay," Kai nudged him playfully before digging into his food. Beomgyu started his usual chatter, talking about what the port town of Tsuki could be like and the other three joined him in the discussion. </p><p> </p><p>Soobin felt like Yeonjun should have been there with them but he shook those thoughts out of his head and just laughed at Taehyun's witty jab at Beomgyu, who whined about how Taehyun was too harsh and didn't know how to joke.</p><p> </p><p>✿</p><p> </p><p>"Well, I guess this is where we part ways," Hongjoong said, for the first time his smile looking a bit sad. "It was fun having you guys on board. I hope we can meet again soon."</p><p> </p><p>"Perhaps you can drop us off back to Crocus when we are done with our quest," Soobin joked, but the 8 of them seemed to really consider his words.</p><p> </p><p>"We are going down to the southeast for the next month or two," Hongjoong said thoughtfully. "If it takes you that long, then perhaps we can do that. We'll come by here once we're done with travelling the southeast."</p><p> </p><p>It was the way all 8 of them seemed eager to meet them again that made the five boys feel touched. Soobin went to all of them, giving them either a fist bump or a hug and saying goodbyes to them individually. The other four also said their own goodbyes and the last person Soobin came across was Wooyoung, who brought him into a tight hug. When he let go, he looked at Soobin with a small smile.</p><p> </p><p>"Soobin-ah," Wooyoung said quietly, his eyes gazing into Soobin's intensely. "I know what has happened between you two. And I know you might not really be happy with Yeonjun right now, but as his friend who wishes only the best for him, I want to tell you something."</p><p> </p><p>Soobin stopped breathing for a second as Wooyoung took a pause before saying–</p><p> </p><p>"He's an absolute idiot. For all his smartness, he's stupid when it comes to any kind of relationship with anyone. But deep down inside, he's a good person. And I just want to tell you that no matter what Yeonjun does to push you away, don't let him. Please be there for him. Please don't hate him."</p><p> </p><p>Wooyoung's plea could be heard in his voice and seen in his eyes. Soobin chuckled in half a breath.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course, Wooyoung-ssi," Soobin answered him just as quietly. "I'll be there. And... even if I tried, I couldn't hate him so much to leave him alone."</p><p> </p><p>With that, Soobin gave him a pat on the shoulder and Wooyoung nodded satisfactorily before letting him go. Soobin saw the way Yeonjun was eyeing them from the corner of his eye but chose to ignore it and instead went over to the side of the ship where Kai and Beomgyu had already climbed down. He followed them, Taehyun on his tail. When Yeonjun had joined them as well, they waved to the ATEEZ pirates together, who shouted at them to wait there for them for a couple of months.</p><p> </p><p>"To think that we spent only three days with them," Beomgyu lamented. "It felt like so long yet so short."</p><p> </p><p>"I would love to meet them again," Kai said, hand on his hips as he watched their ship move away from them. "You have great friends, hyung."</p><p> </p><p>"I do," Yeonjun's voice was soft, his eyes gentle as he saw Wooyoung wave his arm vigorously at them. Yeonjun waved back just as vigorously.</p><p> </p><p>"I liked them," Taehyun said, his eyes unwavering from the ship as they watched it sail away.</p><p> </p><p>"Me too," Soobin smiled as well, watching their dark flag flutter in the wind against the bright yellow of the morning sun.</p><p> </p><p>✿</p><p> </p><p>"It's kind of similar to Cruz but different at the same time," Beomgyu noted, talking about the port town where they all met as the five boys walked through the bustling roads of the town of Tsuki, one of the biggest port towns in the Kingdom of Naname. </p><p> </p><p>"I like Cruz better though," Taehyun said absent-mindedly as he looked around at the small houses that ran parallel to the dirt road they were walking on. "Don't you agree, Soobin-hyung?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, uh, I didn't get to see much of Cruz town," Soobin admitted, rubbing the back of his neck as he spoke, "but I did like it. It was certainly very nice there. I loved the atmosphere of the town."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, I never asked but, where did you live before, hyung?" Kai asked curiously, turning his head around to look at the blue-haired boy whose face drew into a slight pout before speaking up.</p><p> </p><p>"The capital city, Verda," Soobin answered. "It was always so busy and full of people, it felt like you couldn't breathe or move there."</p><p> </p><p>"The capital city is quite crowded," Taehyun agreed. Yeonjun murmured something about spotting an inn so they all followed him closely. "Ah, hyung, now that I think about it, isn't your name similar to the Prince's?"</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, yes," Soobin mumbled, hoping to avoid the topic entirely as they made their way inside. "My family decided to name me that around the same time the Prince was born, it was a very weird coincidence. Not one I'm particularly fond of, though."</p><p> </p><p>"To think that that Soobin is kidnapped and this Soobin is a run-away," Beomgyu mused out loud, "It seems like your life is just a coincidence with the Prince's, huh?"</p><p> </p><p>"Hmm," Soobin hummed miserably.</p><p> </p><p>It would be a great coincidence, if the two weren't the same person...</p><p> </p><p>"Can we please stop talking about the royal family?" Yeonjun interrupted them, his eyes glancing towards Soobin for a flash of a second before he continued to avoid looking in his direction. "I hate it."</p><p> </p><p>"Okay hyung," Beomgyu raised an eyebrow but didn't press on the topic. The other two followed suit. </p><p> </p><p>And then there was the whole situation with who Yeonjun actually is. Heavens, it really is a small world...</p><p> </p><p>✿</p><p> </p><p>"...がありますか," Yeonjun was speaking to the inn-keeper in the language of the Kingdom of Naname, since none of the others knew how to speak it. Soobin knew a little bit but he wasn't confident and didn't want to raise questions so he acted like he didn't know it either but he could understand a word or two or a phrase here and there while the inn-keeper and Yeonjun were speaking. "ええ、五人ですから... いくらですか。"</p><p> </p><p>"Wah, Yeonjun-hyung is really cool," Kai whispered loudly in Soobin's ear. "I don't understand anything he is saying but he seems so confident and natural in it..."</p><p> </p><p>"He does," Soobin agreed, wondering if they could ever go back to how they were before. That kiss really ruined everything and even though it was Soobin's first kiss, he was starting to kind of regret it. </p><p> </p><p>"Alright," Yeonjun said a bit loudly to get their attention. Beomgyu and Taehyun stopped their whispering match to pay attention to him just as Soobin and Kai turned to look at him as well. "I wanted to save us some money, so I got us one big room with five mattresses. I hope you don't mind, and if you do, I don't care. So, there's only 1 key to the room but I requested for another, so that atleast two people can access the room if something happens to the holder of the 1st key. I think I should keep this key, will that be okay?"</p><p> </p><p>All four of them chorused in a ‘yes’ before Taehyun piped up, adding to that, "Let Soobin-hyung have the other key. I think he's the best choice."</p><p> </p><p>"I agree," Kai nodded. Beomgyu shrugged, not caring about who got the other key so Yeonjun nodded and turned to look at Soobin's hand instead of his face. When Soobin opened his palm, Yeonjun quickly placed it before turning around and marching down the hallways to get to their room. "That was weird..."</p><p> </p><p>Kai still didn't know about what had happened but it seemed like Beomgyu was aware, if the way he tensed at Kai's words was anything to go by. Soobin asked Taehyun through his eyes if he had told Beomgyu; Taehyun nodded apologetically but Soobin just gave him a sad smile in return. </p><p> </p><p>What did it matter if there was nothing to remain between them anyway?</p><p> </p><p>✿</p><p> </p><p>"Yeonjun-hyung is out to get a map and whatever information about the land that he can," Taehyun informed Soobin when it was just the two of them in the room. "When he comes back, I'll make Beomgyu and Kai leave with me so that you two can talk this out, okay? Make him realise that he's an idiot."</p><p> </p><p>"I'll try," Soobin said, stifling in his giggles. "Hopefully everything will be alright then."</p><p> </p><p>"Hmm," Taehyun nodded. "Onto other things, I'm buzzing with excitement because we have finally reached Naname and we're so so close to the Lily, I can feel it in my bones."</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know about that," Soobin said seriously, "But I hope we all get out of this safely. I don't want anyone of us to get hurt or worse, forget each other by the end of this quest. Didn't you say that people forget about the Lily if they actually find it but can't get their wish fulfilled?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah," Taehyun bit his lip lightly as he thought back on his own words. "I never thought of it that way, hyung. If we forget about the Lily, we will forget why we came together as well. We will go on separate paths then..."</p><p> </p><p>"No," Soobin whispered, more to himself than to the other boy. "I don't want to lose any of you four."</p><p> </p><p>"Me neither, hyung," Taehyun said to him just when the door of their room opened and Beomgyu and Kai tumbled in, large smiles on their faces. "What's got you two so happy? And what were you doing for so long?"</p><p> </p><p>"We were talking to a worker here," Beomgyu said casually, plopping down on Taehyun's empty mattress. Kai sat down next to him since Taehyun himself was sitting on Soobin's mattress. </p><p> </p><p>"But you don't even speak the language?" Soobin asked, confused. </p><p> </p><p>"We spoke in sign language, hyung," Kai grinned. "It was super fun, trying to figure out what each of us was saying."</p><p> </p><p>"My goodness," Taehyun face-palmed himself, something that made Beomgyu burst into a laugh. </p><p> </p><p>"What did you talk about then?" Soobin asked, amused. </p><p> </p><p>"We were discussing what they have for lunch!"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, we were going through the menu and pointing at each dish–"</p><p> </p><p>"–and he was explaining to us, y'know, what's in each one–"</p><p> </p><p>"What's with all the commotion?" Yeonjun interrupted Kai as he entered the room and locked the door behind him. "I can hear your shouting from outside the room!"</p><p> </p><p>"We were just telling Soobin-hyung and Taehyunie about our adventures," Beomgyu said, puffing his cheeks up cutely as he rocked himself on the mattress. "How did your search go, hyung?"</p><p> </p><p>"I got us a map," Yeonjun waved the small bag in his hands. "I also got us four other pieces of paper so that we can replicate the map."</p><p> </p><p>"Cool," Kai took the bag from him and emptied its contents on Taehyun's mattress, who complained about it immediately but no one paid him any attention in favour of looking at the map (even Beomgyu!). "I don't understand a single word."</p><p> </p><p>"That's because you don't know the language, idiot," Yeonjun gave a playful slap at the top of Kai's head, who proceeded to pout dramatically and rubbed his head. </p><p> </p><p>"Soobin-hyung, Yeonjun-hyung hit me!" He whined to the blue-haired boy, who smiled and played along, cooing at Kai to come so Soobin can rub the pain away. Kai immediately jumped between Taehyun and Soobin and put his head on Soobin's lap. </p><p> </p><p>"You're such a big baby," Yeonjun muttered, shaking his head, but everyone could see the fondness in his eyes as he sat down where Kai was sitting previously. "I will make the other maps in our language so that all four of you can understand it. Is there anyone who can help me draw them?"</p><p> </p><p>"I can," Beomgyu said at the same time Soobin said, "I guess I can."</p><p> </p><p>"Beomgyu," Yeonjun said after a second of silence, "You help me. Just the two of us should be enough."</p><p> </p><p>"Alright!" Beomgyu set about to examine the map, mentally memorising the lines and the markings to figure out how he will have to draw it. </p><p> </p><p>"The Lily is going to be in mountainous areas," Yeonjun said, rifling through the notebook he owned. "The area will be most likely devoid of human settlements so we will have to camp in those areas. We will need to protect ourselves from wild animals as well, so we need to get a camping tent and also figure out where we can obtain water from."</p><p> </p><p>"You can leave the water to me, hyung," Kai said, his hand raising up. "I can get us enough water everyday."</p><p> </p><p>"It will tax on your magic bank," Yeonjun shot back. "It's still better to find water sources in our path and use your magic only when we absolutely need it and can't find it."</p><p> </p><p>"Okay," Kai mumbled, not arguing with him. He just wanted to help in any way he could but he knew that his magic bank was small and therefore it could run low very soon. </p><p> </p><p>"Thanks for offering, Kai," Soobin said gently, carding his fingers through Kai's hair to let him know that they all appreciate it nonetheless. Kai smiled up at him. </p><p> </p><p>"Our dry foods stock is still pretty full," Yeonjun continued. "So we don't need to get any more of that. While we're searching the mountains, I will collect any edible fruits and mushrooms if we come across them so we don't run out of food. I expect the search to go for atleast a few weeks since we don't have an exact location and it could be anywhere near the mountain range of Takasa."</p><p> </p><p>"The mountain range of Takasa?" Taehyun repeated, asking Yeonjun about the place.</p><p> </p><p>"I asked around a bit," Yeonjun answered. "Quite a few people spoke about how a lot of foreigners tend to visit this mountain range for some reason. They think it's because they like to climb mountains but I have a feeling that it's because of the Lily."</p><p> </p><p>"You're right," Taehyun nodded. "One of the accounts of a person does mention a mountainous area, and with all the people going there, it could be the same range."</p><p> </p><p>"Hopefully," Yeonjun nodded, folding the map back up. "I'm more worried about the protections of the Lily. Nobody knows what it's like, and I can only hope that we will be able to pass them, whatever they are. After all, the saying goes that ‘finding the Lily isn't the hard part; it's going past her protections that is’."</p><p> </p><p>"We will be able to go through them, hyung, don't worry," Beomgyu reassured him, giving him a small clap on the back. Yeonjun just gave a small nod before speaking again.</p><p> </p><p>"Anyway, I'm going to check on all our supplies once again to make sure we have everything necessary. You all go and get some lunch, and bring some back for me, okay?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'll help you, hyung," Soobin offered, and before Yeonjun could protest, Taehyun had agreed and quickly ushered the other two out along with him to take him to the worker they were ‘talking’ with previously.</p><p> </p><p>An awkward silence filled the room once they were gone and the door was closed again. Yeonjun avoided Soobin's eyes while Soobin kept trying to get him to look at him. </p><p> </p><p>"The... supplies are there," Yeonjun pointed at his and Taehyun's bag, making a beeline for his own bag sitting in the corner of the room. "You check the ones in Taehyu– Ack!"</p><p> </p><p>Soobin had cornered him into the wall, using his unusually tall height to his advantage as he caged the shorter boy in and forced him to turn around and look him in the eye.</p><p> </p><p>"We need to talk, hyung," Soobin said as firmly as he could, but the short plea in his voice escaped nonetheless. Yeonjun looked straight into his eyes for a few seconds before closing his eyes and sighing. Soobin waited with bated breath for him to say something, anything but when Yeonjun's eyes opened, they were cold and his gaze was steely. </p><p> </p><p>"We can never happen, Soobin-ah," his words had a sharp edge to them and even though Soobin had tried to prepare himself for this answer as well, the words still cut through his soft heart. "It doesn't matter what you or I feel in this. We are not going to happen because I won't let us."</p><p> </p><p>"But why not, hyung?" Soobin wanted to shout, but his voice was painfully restrained, controlled to convey his words calmly but the shake in his voice was audible. "Are you telling me that you never felt anything for me? Is that why you initiated the kiss? Or–"</p><p> </p><p>"That kiss was a mistake," Yeonjun said firmly. "It happened in the heat of the moment, a result of the haziness in my mind and the vulnerability I felt due to what I had just told you. Don't look too deep into it."</p><p> </p><p>Soobin was sure that if his heart was made of glass, then the only thing remaining in his chest were glass pieces as small as dust, because that's how hard his heart had shattered. His throat was clogged and his eyes welled up with tears but Yeonjun's expression did not falter. </p><p> </p><p>"You really never felt anything for me?" Soobin whispered, trying to convey his ache through the words. "Not even once?"</p><p> </p><p>"This topic is over, Soobin," Yeonjun said calmly, not answering his questions. But Soobin could see it in his eyes. That one look... "We can't happen. Stop looking back at what we did and forget it. I'm sorry if I gave you any false hope but we just can't and won't happen."</p><p> </p><p>And Soobin could only watch, as the older boy slipped out of his now numb hands and walked over to his bag, doing what they were supposed to do. He could only see him through the water droplets in his eyes, remembering that one thing in Yeonjun's eyes that made him stop.</p><p> </p><p>The desperation and plea in Yeonjun's eyes spoke volumes more than any of his words. His words and ultimately his actions were all something he was doing for some reason he wouldn't tell Soobin, for some reason he couldn't solve. </p><p> </p><p>"You're so dumb," Soobin whispered before running out of the door, not wanting to cry in front of the boy.</p><p> </p><p>He didn't see the way Yeonjun froze at his words, didn't see the way a tear rolled down the cheek of the pink-haired boy, didn't know that his heart was shattered too, but Yeonjun couldn't bring himself to stop this because he loved Soobin too much to let him get hurt. </p><p> </p><p>✿</p><p> </p><p>"He will get us to the village closest to the Takasa range," Yeonjun said, pointing at a man in his last 60s, who was standing next to a horse cart. </p><p> </p><p>It was the next day and the five of them had left their hotel and were starting on their journey to the mountain range of Takasa. It was early morning and the sun had just left the horizon some time ago, so the sky was a beautiful mix of orange and pink. </p><p> </p><p>Kai was drifting off on Soobin's shoulder, and Beomgyu and Taehyun were too bright since they were morning people. Soobin hadn't been able to sleep all night so his eyes were blessed with eyebags and he looked like he had been through hell. </p><p> </p><p>"It will take us all day," Yeonjun continued, jumping inside the cart with his bag. "So hurry up. We need to reach before night-time so that we can stop by at an inn for the night."</p><p> </p><p>A chorus of hums followed his words as the other four followed him into the cart. Soobin was unfortunately stuck between Yeonjun and Kai, who was now clinging onto him like a koala. </p><p> </p><p>Soobin let himself curl into Kai and let his back face Yeonjun. Kai clung tighter to him and Soobin let himself relax. The warmth of Kai's body and the exhaustion of his mind running all day and night finally pulled Soobin into a deep slumber.</p><p> </p><p>✿</p><p> </p><p>The next few days were some of the weirdest days the five of them had experienced together under the guise of everything being alright. </p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun and Soobin were talking now, but there was a distance, a maintained air of coolness and briefness when they spoke. None of the other three was blind to that and Kai, who was unaware, was beyond worried.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Taehyun?" Kai whispered to the other boy, making him look up from where he was trying to sleep. </p><p> </p><p>It was night-time, and they were camping somewhere near the base of a mountain from the Takasa range. They had left the nearest village the very next day, not wanting to waste time, but nothing had prepared them for the cold chill that always appeared in the nights. </p><p> </p><p>Kai, who was unused to being out in the open air at this time of the night, was huddled in three blankets at the same time and looked like a roll of cloth. He was sharing a tent with Yeonjun and Soobin, and Beomgyu and Taehyun were in the other one. </p><p> </p><p>Taehyun found himself looking at a blanket-swamped tall figure who had Kai's face poking out as he crouched next to the flap of their tent. If Taehyun hadn't seen worse things in his life, he might have actually screamed.</p><p> </p><p>"Kai!" Taehyun whisper-yelled, sitting up. Beomgyu seemed to have heard him because he opened his eyes and turned towards Taehyun. </p><p> </p><p>"Hyunnie?" He asked him, looking sleepy. </p><p> </p><p>"Sorry," Taehyun whispered. "Kai is here. I'll just go out and see what it's abou–"</p><p> </p><p>"No, talk in here," Beomgyu sat up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>"You don't have to, you can sleep–" Taehyun tried to protest but Beomgyu leaned in and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.</p><p> </p><p>"If you don't shut up, the next one will be on the lips," Beomgyu warned him before opening the tent flap. The sight of Kai nearly made him scream but Taehyun quickly clasped his hands over Beomgyu's mouth and whispered, "It's Kai!" in his ear, thus effectively stopping him. "Oh my god, Kai... Come in."</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks," Kai slipped inside, wrapping his blanket around himself even more tightly. He seemed a bit scared and worried so Taehyun put an arm around him and Beomgyu took his hands in his own. </p><p> </p><p>"What's wrong?" Taehyun asked gently. "Did you have a nightmare?"</p><p> </p><p>"No," Kai shook his head. He lifted the tent flap and checked if Soobin and Yeonjun were still sleeping. Then he turned to the other two boys and said, "What has happened? Do you two know? Yeonjun-hyung and Soobin-hyung are acting weird. But everytime I ask, they keep acting like they're perfectly fine but they're not. I'm not an idiot, I can see the sad looks they keep giving each other when the other isn't looking. Did they fight?"</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun shared a glance with Beomgyu, who nodded at him and Taehyun turned to Kai and said, "Not exactly a fight. You know that Soobin-hyung likes Yeonjun-hyung, right?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, and Yeonjun-hyung likes him too, if I'm not wrong," Kai answered, thinking back on all the times he had caught Yeonjun smiling or blushing when he looked at Soobin secretly. </p><p> </p><p>"Well, on the first night we spent on the ship, Yeonjun-hyung kissed Soobin-hyung," Taehyun continued. Kai gasped loudly, but remembered that the two subjects in question were asleep so he lowered his voice.</p><p> </p><p>"They what?! Why didn't you tell me?"</p><p> </p><p>"Because Yeonjun-hyung started avoiding Soobin-hyung after that," Beomgyu supplied. "Soobin-hyung finally got him to speak a few days ago when we lived at that inn in Tsuki. And well, Yeonjun-hyung just coldly rejected him and they've been acting weird since."</p><p> </p><p>"Soobin-hyung refused to tell us the entire conversation," Taehyun mumbled. "He just told us that Yeonjun-hyung has firmly said that they cannot happen. He wouldn't divulge any other details but I know that he is hiding something from us. Despite everything Yeonjun-hyung did, Soobin-hyung still acts kind and nice to him instead of being cold and distant, like Yeonjun-hyung is doing. I don't understand why but it's the only thing that's keeping them talking at this rate."</p><p> </p><p>"Why did none of you tell me?!" Kai asked angrily, but he wasn't angry. He was just hurt. He felt like he wasn't a part of them if they didn't include him in things and he wasn't wrong in that.</p><p> </p><p>"We're sorry Kai," the two looked genuinely apologetic as they said it and Kai couldn't fake his anger anyway, so he gave them his hurt look. "We thought it should be Soobin or Yeonjun-hyung who should tell you, but I guess Soobin-hyung didn't want to ruin Yeonjun-hyung's image for you. He knows how much you love the both of them and if you found out about everything, then you will be heartbroken. We all thought that and just didn't want to do that to you."</p><p> </p><p>"We love you, Kai," Beomgyu squeezed his hand softly. "We just didn't want you to be hurt."</p><p> </p><p>"Well you all ended up doing exactly that," Kai's eyes were glossy as he spoke. "Is this because I'm useless? Because even if I'm a mage, I can't bring anything useful into our search?Or–"</p><p> </p><p>"No, Kai, why would you think that?" Taehyun asked pleadingly, clinging onto his arm to get his attention. "It's not that! We love you no matter what. By your logic, what is Soobin-hyung bringing to our table? What is Beomgyu-hyung doing? What are any of us doing, Kai?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, don't think of yourself like that," Beomgyu said seriously. "You keep our morales up. We have been looking for a few days now and every night when we don't find anything, you encourage us, tell us to have hope, and it helps us. It's in the way you care for us, the way you feed Taehyunnie your fruits because he doesn't like the taste of the mushrooms Yeonjun-hyung brings. It's about how you try to put in your own ideas and thoughts to help us see something in a new way. We appreciate the little things you help us in, because every one of us helps in one way or the other."</p><p> </p><p>"Whether you can do magic or not," Taehyun said lowly, "doesn't really matter to any of us. We're not with you for your magic. We love you because you are you, Kai. We love you as a person. Even if you lose your magic, or even if you become the strongest mage in the world, it doesn't change how much we love you and are proud of you."</p><p> </p><p>"Really?" Kai was crying now, tears streaming down his face as he buried himself in their hug. "I feel so stupid and selfish, trying to see if I really matter to you all, because I'm scared. I have never had anyone who truly cares for me and is proud of me for what I am. I love you all so much, and I'm just afraid that you don't love me just as much. I'm afraid that once this is all over, I will lose you all and then, even if I have the magic to do what I have always wanted to do, it will mean nothing because the best people in my life would have left me."</p><p> </p><p>"We're not gonna leave you, Kai."</p><p> </p><p>Kai didn't know who said that line but the two continued to soothe him and told him how they will always be there for him. He didn't realise when he fell asleep in their arms.</p><p> </p><p>The two boys laid him on Taehyun's pillow and the only spot remaining was Beomgyu's.</p><p> </p><p>"I can go to the other tent–" Taehyun tried to say but Beomgyu tugged him into his arms.</p><p> </p><p>"Stay," he said, his eyes gazing into Taehyun's intensely. Taehyun was glad for the darkness in the tent, otherwise the older would have had a glimpse of his red cheeks as he made a little bit of space for the both of them to sleep in. </p><p> </p><p>"I want to talk to you," Taehyun said in the silence once they had laid down and were just looking at each other softly. </p><p> </p><p>"Me too," Beomgyu's eyes were soft, his face seeming to glow even in the dark as he wrapped an arm around Taehyun. </p><p> </p><p>✿</p><p> </p><p>"Woah," Soobin was staring at the two boys who were giving each other pecks on the cheek and giggling to themselves, ignoring the other three. "What the hell happened last night?"</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know," Kai said loudly from next to him. "I just went to them to talk and I fell asleep and when I woke up, they've been acting all couply and giggly and while I'm happy for them, it's disgusting."</p><p> </p><p>"Shut up, Kai," Beomgyu sent him a glare but it was playful. "The love of my life, Taehyun, confessed to me last night!"</p><p> </p><p>"You did?!"</p><p> </p><p>"You what?!"</p><p> </p><p>"While I was next to you both?!"</p><p> </p><p>"Um, yeah," Taehyun was blushing heavily, unlike anything he had done before. "I promised you Soobin-hyung, that I'll talk it out with him. And I did."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm glad," Soobin brought him in for a hug, and glanced at Beomgyu, worried that the boy might get jealous but Beomgyu was giving him a grateful look as he sheepishly rubbed the nape of his neck. "Atleast your life is great now."</p><p> </p><p>"And yours will be too, hyung," Taehyun whispered reassuringly into his ear before giving a stink eye to Yeonjun, who was uncomfortably watching the scene from behind Soobin. </p><p> </p><p>✿</p><p> </p><p>Searching for the Lily was hard. </p><p> </p><p>It was harder than anything Soobin had ever done in life, second only to running away from the most guarded building in the entire Kingdom of Crocus.  </p><p> </p><p>He didn't have any experience in living in forests, the exhaustion he felt after walking around for days, trying to find any hidden pathways or caves or holes. Their searches hadn't bore fruit for a long time, and when the sun started going down the horizon, they were always too tired to set up tent, to make dinner and prepare for the night. </p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun had warned them beforehand that it won't be easy, and Soobin wasn't going to complain to anyone. Instead, he chose to just berate himself on the inside for not being up to the job, for not having the courage or the strength to do this. </p><p> </p><p>He could see the unwavering commitment and passion in Yeonjun's eyes, the hope and longing in Kai's eyes and the determination in Taehyun's eyes. He could see the way Beomgyu didn't mind going through any of these obstacles just because he got to spend everyday waking up to Taehyun and spending every minute with him.</p><p> </p><p>But what did Soobin have that took him to the Lily? Why was he doing this? He had just wanted away from the palace life, didn't want to play pretend king because he wasn't one. He didn't have it in him to be the king, he didn't want to take the position that so many people had to die for. What did a quitter have to do with such a thing?</p><p> </p><p>The Lily could make any wish of his true. So what should he wish for? Maybe if he had something that he really wanted, then perhaps he could tell himself to pull through. </p><p> </p><p>What did he really, really want deep down? </p><p> </p><p>Soobin's eyes ran over the four boys that were walking in front of him. In his life, the person he had truly felt closest to was his mother. When she died, he was left alone in the world. He never thought he would meet someone who he felt so close to. </p><p> </p><p>But these four boys... They had started to mean so much to him. More than he had thought at first. More than he had imagined. And deep down, he just wanted them all to be happy. To have success in all their endeavours from here on after. Can the Lily grant him that? A real, true, happily ever after for all of them?</p><p> </p><p>Anything. The Lily could grant you anything. It wasn't impossible. He could ask the Lily for it. But only if he found the Lily first. </p><p> </p><p>With a new flame blazing in his eyes, Soobin continued the search, not letting his previous thoughts plague his determination to find the beautiful Lily that could make all his dreams come true.</p><p> </p><p>✿</p><p> </p><p>"C- Can we take a small br- break?" Kai huffed out, his breathing in pants. They had decided to climb up one of the mountains once again and Kai still wasn't used to it much. Soobin managed to do it with his long legs but he was tired too so he wheezed out a, "Yeah, please..."</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun sighed and nodded, watching Kai drop down on the first flat rock that he came across. He himself leaned against a tree and looked at the others before saying, "Ten minutes. Then we start again."</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks hyung," Beomgyu shot him a grateful look before turning around to tend to Taehyun, who had got a cut from a fall he had the other day. "Hyunnie, does it hurt too much?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm fine, Gyu," Taehyun huffed out, not used to being babied and worried about. He sat down next to Kai and checked his foot where the cut was bandaged. </p><p> </p><p>"I will heal it again tonight," Kai offered, his breathing turning a little bit slower as he spoke. "I'm tired right now or I would have done it..."</p><p> </p><p>"It's okay, Kai," Taehyun reassured him. Soobin wanted to sit down as well, but the rock wasn't big enough to take three of them so he decided to look around and saw a fallen tree long. It was covered with moss but it would have to do. </p><p> </p><p>Somehow, the log seemed to have it's roots right next to another tree and Soobin realised it when he stepped near the log. And then he fell.</p><p> </p><p>The moss that had spread from the log to the ground was hiding a hole it seemed. It was big hole, and Soobin screamed loudly as he fell and fell until he dropped onto the hard ground on his butt. </p><p> </p><p>"Ow!" He winced, standing up and rubbing to reduce the pain. Then he opened his eyes and looked around for the first time. He had thought it was just a hole, but he was wrong. It wasn't a hole.... It was an underground cave. </p><p> </p><p>"Hyung!!" </p><p> </p><p>He could hear Kai and Taehyun's scream, and he immediately said back up, "Guys! Come down here!"</p><p> </p><p>Soobin moved out of the way, looking around at the wide cave. The walls shouldn't have been lighted up but there were these tiny crystals stuck in the walls at irregular intervals of space. It looked really beautiful and lit up the cave is a glowing blue magic like light. </p><p> </p><p>He heard someone let out a oof behind him and turned around to see Yeonjun straightening up, his eyes wide as he looked around at the cave in shock and disbelief. Taehyun dropped behind him and Soobin, in happiness, clasped Yeonjun's hands in his own.</p><p> </p><p>"We found it, hyung," he whispered, his voice echoing in the cave as his dimples graced his features from how happy he was. "We did it. This has got to be the very cave we were looking for!"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah," Yeonjun seemed to be in a daze because he was looking at the cave with a euphoric face. "We did it..."</p><p> </p><p>"This looks magical," Kai said in awe, the last person to drop inside the cave. "Do you think the Lily is here? After all these days, weeks of searching..."</p><p> </p><p>"I can feel it," Beomgyu said excitedly. "It's here. I just know it!"</p><p> </p><p>"Let's just–"</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun didn't even complete his sentence; his feet had already started taking him deeper inside the cave (tunnel?) and the other four boys ran behind him. </p><p> </p><p>The run was short because they found themselves in a dead-end with a small pond in front of it. In the middle of the pond, a Lily, larger than any they had ever seen, was glowing brightly, the light pulsing as if it was a heart. </p><p> </p><p>The moment they all reached the pond, a bright light flashed in the air in front of him and a boy, looking just their age, appeared in front of them, floating in the air above the Lily. </p><p> </p><p>"I see you have found the Lily," the boy smiled, looking neither happy or unhappy at his words. He simply seemed to see through them and the thought sent shivers through Soobin's spine. "If you think you can just get the Lily, I'm afraid that your wish cannot be fulfilled. To do so, you must pass through the protections of the Lily."</p><p> </p><p>"We know," Yeonjun said bravely, nodding his head. "What do we have to do, Mr....?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm Dongju, the seeker of the treasure," the boy spoke, his smile still not leaving his face. "For me, you have to give me something that you hold the most precious in the entire world."</p><p> </p><p>"Something you hold the most precious...?" Yeonjun said, confused. This wasn't the type of protection he had expected, but no matter, he had to try and pass it anyway. What did he hold precious? Just the throne, but he couldn't give it...</p><p> </p><p>"I have some gold with me," Beomgyu offered. "I do love gold a lot. Will that work?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm afraid not," Donju answered. "If you cannot give me the thing, please walk away from the Lily."</p><p> </p><p>"No!" Taehyun cried out. He put his arm around his neck and unclasped a small necklace that Soobin remembered seeing on him a few times. "This is... my mother's necklace. It was the last thing she left me, the only link I ever had to her. Take it."</p><p> </p><p>It seemed that it worked because Dongju took the necklace with satisfaction before disappearing in front of their eyes. Another flash of light appeared and this time, another boy appeared in front of them, his face mischievous.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm Hwanwoong, the seeker of the blood," he spoke mirthfully. "I want you all to sacrifice your blood to me."</p><p> </p><p>It was a weird request but one they had to go through if they wanted the Lily. So Yeonjun got out his knife and nicked at his thumb, letting a drop of his blood fall into the pond. The others followed his actions and Soobin being the last one, handed Yeonjun's knife back to him while sucking on his thumb to stop the bleeding.</p><p> </p><p>"Very well!" And with that, Hwanwoong disappeared as well. Another bright flash appeared and a third boy appeared, his hair an unusual greyish blue. He wasn't smiling per se, but he looked kind and gentle. </p><p> </p><p>"My name is Keonhee," the boy said pleasantly. "My wish is a bit different from the previous two... I want you to tell me one crime you ever did. All of you."</p><p> </p><p>"A crime?" Soobin repeated. What crime had he done? Something that he could tell and go past this protection as well...</p><p> </p><p>"Well, I guess this is easy for me," Beomgyu muttered. "I'll go first then. I have stolen. From a lot of people."</p><p> </p><p>"You have," Keonhee agreed. "I can see it. A result of a life lived harshly. Losing your parents to a disease and when they refused to let go of justice, it lead to their death. So of course you would not believe in justice."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah," Beomgyu's eyes averted. "I'm not proud of it, but I did what I had to to survive."</p><p> </p><p>"You did," Keonhee nodded. "But you have changed. Thus you pass."</p><p> </p><p>"I... I have murdered," Yeonjun said shamefully, his eyes darted away from the others because he didn't want to see their faces, their reactions to his own words. "Someone died because of me. A lot of my people. My own parents. I'm the one who has unknowingly taken their lives."</p><p> </p><p>"Well," Keonhee paused, his eyes lingering over Yeonjun carefully. "You're not right and you're not wrong. It is something wrong indeed, a crime since a life has been taken, but it's not your fault. You have the chance to avenge them, don't you?"</p><p> </p><p>It was the way Keonhee was smiling, like he knew exactly what Yeonjun was talking about. Yeonjun was gaping at him in shock, unable to take in that the boy knew Yeonjun's intentions and plans. </p><p> </p><p>"You pass as well," Keonhee said to him before turning to face Soobin. "What about you?"</p><p> </p><p>"I, uh," Soobin racked his brains until he remembered the events of 12 years ago. "I betrayed someone. It wasn't me who did it, I was too young when it happened, but because of me, a lot of people suffered. And I regret it to this day."</p><p> </p><p>"But you're helping the one you betrayed," Keonhee smiled. "You pass."</p><p> </p><p>"I murdered my own father," Taehyun said shakily, seemingly afraid of his own words, of the implications they held. Beomgy looked at him in surprise, but there was no judgement in his eyes. "I could have saved him, taken him to a hospital, but I didn't. And the worst part is that I still don't regret it. Do I still pass?"</p><p> </p><p>Keonhee was silent, just staring right into Taehyun's wide eyes as he looked at him pleadingly. </p><p> </p><p>"That wasn't your crime, Taehyun," he finally said after a few seconds of silence. "It was never in your hands to save his life. It wasn't in his fate to live a life saved by the very son he never loved. You pass because of the honesty in your heart, Taehyun."</p><p> </p><p>"Really?" Taehyun was shocked and nearly stumbled back but Beomgyu was there to catch him. He held him close and spoke something into his ears that made tears well up in Taehyun's eyes. "Thank you."</p><p> </p><p>"And you," Keonhee finally turned to the youngest boy, who looked confused and a bit worried. "What about you?"</p><p> </p><p>"I, I can't remember anything," Kai admitted. "I can't remember any crime that I have ever done. I'm, I'm so sorry guys, I just, I don't think I have ever done anything like that, but maybe I have and I'm just not, not realising it–"</p><p> </p><p>"You have," Keonhee interrupted him calmly. "Just one crime. You didn't believe in yourself. But that aside, you are the purest soul to have stepped inside this cave."</p><p> </p><p>"I– what?" Kai's jaw dropped, unbelieving of the words the floating boy spoke. Keonhee nodded then looked at all of them with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>"You all pass," he said before disappearing like the other two. This time, they were prepared to shut their eyes before the flash happened once again and another boy appeared. He eyed them all intensely before speaking in a deep voice.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm Geonhak," he said, his voice echoing in the cave. "Very, very few people ever meet me but that is because Keonhee decides whether someone is worthy of the Lily or not. But with me, you decide that yourselves. All you have to do is tell me one secret that none of the others in this room know."</p><p> </p><p>Pin-drop silence followed his words. A secret no one knew. Soobin's heart was racing. The only secret he hid from them all was who he was. None of them knew it. Would he have to tell them of it now? </p><p> </p><p>"I have been pretty open with you all," Kai admitted. "I don't have any secrets to share."</p><p> </p><p>"Me neither," Taehyun answered, looking a bit worried. Before Beomgyu or Yeonjun could speak, Soobin decided that this was the time. He couldn't hide this from them any longer. They deserved to know. </p><p> </p><p>"I do," he said loudly, and all eyes in the room fell upon him. Soobin stared at his feet, not finding enough courage in himself to look at them all as he revealed the biggest secret he had hidden from them. "I am... I am the prince of the Kingdom of Crocus."</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun made a noise of disbelief but Soobin shut his eyes tightly, trying to make the words come out of him faster to get it over with.</p><p> </p><p>"I ran away from the palace and ended up meeting you guys," he continued. "I have wanted to tell this to you, but really, I was just scared. But I promise, I didn't mean anything by it. I trust you all. I just didn't want to change our relationship. Please believe me."</p><p> </p><p>There was only utter silence. Soobin opened his eyes, ready to face angry faces but he found just blank ones. </p><p> </p><p>"Hyung," Kai said finally. "I believe you. I don't know what the prince is supposed to be like, but I know you hyung. I know that you love us. I trust you."</p><p> </p><p>"Kai..." Soobin was overwhelmed. His one truth that he was scared to tell them, afraid that they will brand him the same kind as his father– cruel, heartless and greedy, but Kai didn't. </p><p> </p><p>"I am with Kai," Taehyun said firmly. "I believe in you, hyung." </p><p> </p><p>"You're a good guy," Beomgyu offered. "And I don't concern myself with politics anyway so none of this really matters to me."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeonjun-hyung?" Soobin turned to the pink-haired boy who was only staring at him in disbelief. "Hyung, I'm sorry... I know you must be angry at me, especially with who we are but–"</p><p> </p><p>"It's okay," Yeonjun said calmly. "You don't have to explain yourself now. We can talk about this afterwards."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh," Soobin wanted to know what Yeonjun was thinking but the boy had simply turned to Geonhak who was watching them all converse. </p><p> </p><p>"So? Does this suffice?" Yeonjun asked. Geonhak smirked.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm surprised you haven't clawed each other apart yet," he answered. "Most of the times, the secrets tear the people apart. But perhaps your bond is strong enough to resist the weight of a secret."</p><p> </p><p>With that, Geonhak disappeared. Another flash of light and a boy with orange hair appeared, a cheerful smile on his face.</p><p> </p><p>"My, my, it's been so long since I appeared!" He said cheerfully. "I'm Seoho! And.... I want you to sacrifice someone."</p><p> </p><p>"Sacrifice someone?" Soobin repeated, the words making his heart sink.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes," Seoho nodded. "One of you needs to give up their life for the others to make a wish on the Lily."</p><p> </p><p>"Sacrifice... one of us?" Taehyun said slowly, his eyes turning to the others, unsure of what he had just said. How could they sacrifice any one of them, when they had reached here together?</p><p> </p><p>"No," Soobin said in a low voice before repeating it firmly, "No. I refuse. I don't want the Lily if it means losing any of them. If, if you all still wish to have the Lily, you can sacrifice m- me, but I won't let you touch a hair on any of their heads. No."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, we are not going to do this," Yeonjun agreed with Soobin. "I will manage without the Lily. I will get my revenge by myself, or die trying, but I won't give up any of them."</p><p> </p><p>"You're right, hyung," Taehyun nodded. "You are all more important that any wish the Lily can fulfill. Come on guys, let's just get out of here."</p><p> </p><p>"Come on," Beomgyu nodded, turning around to leave but Seoho spoke that moment.</p><p> </p><p>"Now, now, where are you leaving?" His voice was still cheerful. "Don't you want to wish on the Lily? Why would you want to leave when you have passed?"</p><p> </p><p>And with that, even Seoho disappeared. Another bright flash and another boy appeared, this one standing on the pond behind the Lily instead of floating in the air. </p><p> </p><p>"How many more of you?" Yeonjun grumbled. </p><p> </p><p>"Worry not, I'm the last," the boy laughed. "I'm Youngjo. All you have to do is ask the Lily for your wish."</p><p> </p><p>"You aren't going to ask something of us?" Kai said carefully. </p><p> </p><p>"This is the final test," Youngjo said simply. "You can ask the Lily, but it's my choice whether it is fulfilled or not."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh."</p><p> </p><p>The five of them shared a look between themselves.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll go last," Yeonjun said finally. "You can go before me."</p><p> </p><p>"I, is it okay if I go first?" Kai asked quietly. Taehyun and Beomgyu nodded and Soobin muttered a quiet, "Sure, Kai." </p><p> </p><p>"Make me the most powerful mage in the world," Kai said to Youngjo, who laughed.</p><p> </p><p>"Say it to the Lily," he giggled. "Not me."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh," Kai's face burned in embarrassment but he looked down at the glowing flower instead. "Please make me the most powerful mage in the world."</p><p> </p><p>"Granted," Youngjo said, smiling as he spoke the word. The Lily stopped pulsing for a second and flashed white before going back to how it was before. "Your intentions were pure. Who will be next?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'll go," Beomgyu stepped forward, his eyes set on the Lily. "I want you to give back Taehyun's mother's necklace."</p><p> </p><p>"Beomgyu, what–?" Taehyun gasped. "You don't have to do that, Beomgyu! This is the Lily! You can ask anything from it. You don't have to waste your wish on me."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not wasting it, Taehyun," Beomgyu looked back at him with a smile. "I already have everything I have ever wanted. All I want now is your happiness. So please–" he turned back to look at the Lily, "–give me Taehyun's mother's necklace back."</p><p> </p><p>"Granted," Youngjo seemed amused by them as he said the word. Once again, the Lily burned brightly for the flash of a second before it went back to a pulsing glow. Youngjo held the necklace in his palm and he placed it in Beomgyu's, who immediately walked over to Taehyun to clasp it around his neck. "A love so deep that it overcomes greed. How beautiful. Who's next?"</p><p> </p><p>"I– can I go?" Soobin asked Taehyun, who nodded, his eyes in tears as he gripped at the necklace tightly. Soobin looked at the flower and realised how stupid it felt, talking to a flower instead of a human but continued on nonetheless, "I want all of us to live happy and successful lives. I want everyone here to have success in all their endeavours and have their own happily ever afters."</p><p> </p><p>"Granted," Youngjo's smile was wide this time. The Lily flashed again, indicating that the wish was fulfilled. "A bond so deep that you think of them over yourself. Who will be next?"</p><p> </p><p>"Me," Taehyun stepped forward. "I want all five of us to be friends forever. Till we die, and if there's a life after this one, then even then. I want to be friends with them in this life and every life after this."</p><p> </p><p>"Granted," Youngjo's smile was gentle. The Lily granted his wish as well and he continued, "A beautiful friendship it shall be. And now, last but not the least..."</p><p> </p><p>"I..." Yeonjun took a deep breath. "Please give me the strength and the ability to overthrow the King of Crocus and take over my birthright which is the throne of Crocus. I want to avenge all those lives taken for his greed."</p><p> </p><p>Kai gasped, Beomgyu looked at Yeonjun in shock but Taehyun had turned to look at Soobin, who was just watching Yeonjun with a straight face. He couldn't find it in himself to worry about his father. His heartless, cruel and greedy father. </p><p> </p><p>"Granted," Youngjo said. The Lily brightened once again before going back to it's usual pulsating glow. "Because all those souls are yet to be avenged."</p><p> </p><p>With that, Youngjo disappeared, and suddenly, they felt a force pushing them back; and then there was wind in their face and they were pushed right back to the hole and out of it, landing onto the forest floor of the mountain once again. </p><p> </p><p>✿</p><p> </p><p>"Ah!" Taehyun clenched his teeth as he poked at the wound. His bandage was stained with blood because of the push that pressed on his cut. </p><p> </p><p>"Taehyun!" Beomgyu immediately scrambled next to him, one hand below the wound, the other on Taehyun's neck as he helped him sit up. "Oh no, we will have to do your bandages again, and disinfect it–"</p><p> </p><p>"Hyung," Kai said to him, sitting on the other side of Taehyun. "Let me try. If my wish has been granted, I can heal him. And, I can feel the magic coursing through me. Trust me."</p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu nodded and quickly removed Taehyun's bandages. Once they could see the cut, Kai placed a hand over it and closed his eyes, muttering a spell. The wound glowed a light green before completely disappearing.</p><p> </p><p>"It doesn't hurt at all," Taehyun said in amazement as he moved his leg slowly. "Thanks, Kai!"</p><p> </p><p>"I did it," Kai was so happy. His life-long wish, finally fulfilled. He had the magic now. He could make his family proud, he could help his friends– his friends. "Guys? We need to talk."</p><p> </p><p>"We do," Soobin nodded, looking at them all carefully but hopefully. "First of all, I want to say sorry to you four. It's not that I didn't trust you; maybe I didn't at first, but then when I did, I didn't think it mattered. It was my past, something I didn't want anything to do with. I had left it all behind and this was my new start in life. But then, I thought that maybe I should tell you. Maybe it won't matter to you either but..."</p><p> </p><p>"But what, hyung?" Taehyun asked him.</p><p> </p><p>"But then Yeonjun-hyung told me who he is," Soobin closed his eyes in pain, remembering the night they talked and... kissed. "He told me and I just couldn't do it. My father is the reason he doesn't have parents, the reason so many supporters of his parents died, the reason our kingdom is suffering now. I was afraid that if would break us apart, even more than we already were."</p><p> </p><p>"I suspected, y'know," Taehyun said, standing up, dusting off the soil on his pants as they stood in the small clearing. "All those coincidences were suspicious to me but I wasn't sure. I wanted you to tell us what it is yourself and I didn't let myself believe it until you said it. But I've known you, hyung. You're nothing like your father. I think that's reason enough for us to still trust you and be your friends."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, hyung," Kai smiled, going over to him and giving him a side-hug. "Friends forever, right Taehyun?"</p><p> </p><p>"Right," he smiled as Beomgyu hugged him from behind and gave a grin to Soobin. Soobin turned to see Yeonjun but he didn't say anything and just stared at the rock Kai and Taehyun were sitting on all that time ago. "Y'know, I wanted to find the Lily to ask it to make me a part of the Bangtan Pirates. But, being on this journey with you all has changed me. I think it was when I talked to Wooyoung-hyung. He made me realise that as much as the crew is nice, it's still an entirely different experience to have your own crew. And I found mine within you guys. So thank you."</p><p> </p><p>"No, I want to thank all of you," Yeonjun said finally, his face showing his inner calm and happiness. "You were all really helpful in finding the Lily and now, I finally have a chance to avenge myself. I'm sorry for not telling you the truth of who I am, but you must understand that it endangered my life if you told it to anyone. And I couldn't risk it until I took my revenge."</p><p> </p><p>"It's okay, hyung," Beomgyu reassured him. "We're glad you can finally do it."</p><p> </p><p>"We want to help you," Taehyun agreed. </p><p> </p><p>"Now that I have the magic, I can really, truly help you," Kai piped up, a bright smile on his face. </p><p> </p><p>"You deserve to have your kingdom back, hyung," Soobin said to him directly and Yeonjun finally turned to look at him.</p><p> </p><p>"Why?" He asked Soobin. It was the hurt and broken look on his face that made Soobin's insides ache. "Why did you do all this? What do you want from us? From me?"</p><p> </p><p>"Hyung, I...," Soobin wanted to tell him the real, whole truth. So he did. "I was 7 years old when the rebellion happened hyung. I was too young but I knew something didn't feel right. When I grew up, I learnt the truth. And I hated it. I hated the throne and the idea of sitting on it made me want to kill myself. Because I got reminded of all the blood on it every single time. My father has always been greedy. I don't even know how to call him a father when he hadn't done anything fatherly for me at all.</p><p> </p><p>"I couldn't bear it. I didn't want to. I ran away from the palace, hoping to erase that life and start a new one. I just wanted to live a normal, happy life. But then I met you guys. I met you. And I thought this is my one chance at making it right. I want to help you hyung. If it means you killing my father, then yes, even with that. You may hate me, you might suspect me or you may not want me to be involved in your battles, hyung, but none of it matters to me. Because I love you, hyung."</p><p> </p><p>"You..." Yeonjun's eyes were wide, and he seemed dumbfounded by Soobin's words. </p><p> </p><p>"I... I don't know why exactly you kept avoiding me," Soobin said hesitantly. "But I want to tell you that whatever it is, we can go through it. Together, we can do it. Please hyung, believe me."</p><p> </p><p>"No, Soobin-ah," Yeonjun shook his head. "You don't love me. You don't, you don't know what it's been like for me. You don't know how hard the future is going to be. If you think killing your father is so easy, it's not. When you face him, you won't let me. My battles are mine. I can't let you come in between them."</p><p> </p><p>"I do love you, hyung," Soobin insisted. "You saying that I don't love you is not going to change my feelings. I don't know much about love, but if it isn't the happiness I get when I spend time with you, if it isn't the way my heart beats fast when you smile at me, if it isn't the fact that I feel like crying when I think of your hardships, if it isn't the overwhelming desire I get to protect and help you when I see you suffer, then what is love?"</p><p> </p><p>What is love? Yeonjun hadn't ever let himself think over those words. His life was one stained with blood, tears and countless lives. He didn't have time for something like love. He couldn't possibly deserve it, is what he always thought. </p><p> </p><p>But this boy, this very blue-haired boy in front of him made his heart stutter whenever he flashed his dimples at him. This boy made him feel things that he had never felt before. This boy made his world a bit more brighter and hopeful and colourful than before and this boy gave him the strength to push through. So if that isn't love, what is it then?</p><p> </p><p>"Hyung," Kai walked over to him. "Come here for a second."</p><p> </p><p>Kai dragged him to a spot a few feet away, away from the ears of the other three. </p><p> </p><p>"Hyung, I have looked up to you," Kai said gently. "But in this case, you are being an absolute scaredy cat and an idiot. Don't tell me you're blind to your own feelings. And don't doubt Soobin-hyung's feelings like this. I have seen it in his eyes. Don't let your fears take away your happiness. Please hyung."</p><p> </p><p>And Yeonjun? Yeonjun let his words wash over him. He let himself believe them, he told himself that this was his one chance. That he deserves a little bit of happiness after all this rain. </p><p> </p><p>"Okay," Yeonjun said finally before stepping away and going up to Soobin. "I'm sorry. For avoiding you, for hurting you. I was scared, I didn't want to involve you into my life. You told me you'd help me but I didn't want you to risk your life for me. I wanted to protect you so that one day, when I've taken my revenge, I can go back to you and ask you for forgiveness. Because then you would be alive. You would be safe. But maybe it's okay to let you help me. This is just as much of your battle as it is mine, isn't it, Soobin? And to what you said... I love you too–"</p><p> </p><p>Soobin tugged the collar of his shirt before Yeonjun could even finish his confession and kissed him deeply. Yeonjun immediately reciprocated, letting his arms circle around Soobin as he responded with just as much enthusiasm and emotion. </p><p> </p><p>When they finally broke apart, Taehyun muttered a loud, "Finally!" and Beomgyu laughed as Kai made a whooping sound. </p><p> </p><p>Soobin couldn't help himself and started laughing at their reactions and Yeonjun joined them all by blushing heavily and whining at them to stop.</p><p> </p><p>God, they were such adorable idiots...</p><p> </p><p>✿</p><p> </p><p>But that wasn't the end. They still had things they needed to do, and Yeonjun's revenge was still not completely planned. </p><p> </p><p>"Don't worry hyung," Soobin said reassuringly as he squeezed Yeonjun's hand. They had set up camp one last time since they were going to travel to the town of Tsuki the next day. They planned to wait there for the ATEEZ pirates to drop by and take them to Cruz. "Once we reach Cruz, we'll go to Verda as soon as possible. I will take you right inside the palace, I am the ‘prince’ after all. Father must have lied to everyone that I was kidnapped instead of the fact that I ran away because that is more humiliating. He will probably be very angry with me and will punish me, but once you're inside and near him, you can defeat him, hyung. I can get you a one-on-one space with him."</p><p> </p><p>"That would be the best option," Yeonjun mumbled. "I don't want to take the lives of any guards that are simply doing their job of protecting the kingdom."</p><p> </p><p>"I know all the weeds in the officials as well," Soobin added. "I can tell you which ones are actually genuinely nice and which ones belong to my father. The officials will need to be re-evaluated when you take over hyung."</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun looked at him in hesitance. "Are you okay with me ruling the kingdom, Soobin? Be brutally honest with me."</p><p> </p><p>"I am," Soobin answered immediately but truthfully, trying to show his sincerity on his face. "It's what I have always wanted ever since I learnt the truth of what my father did. The guilt of it all has eaten me on the inside for years and I finally have the chance to make it right. I can finally give that position to someone who deserves it. I never belonged on that throne, and even less my father. So hyung, don't think that I might switch sides at the last moment or anything. I'm here to support you and help you get what you deserve."</p><p> </p><p>"The people though," Kai said hesitantly. "Will they really believe that this is Yeonjun-hyung? That this is the supposedly dead prince of our kingdom?"</p><p> </p><p>Silence fell upon the five of them as they watched the fire crackle in front of them. The darkness of the night was synonymous to the worry inside of them because even if they had the blessings of the Lily, it didn't mean that the task was going to be easy. The Lily had promised them the destination; the journey was still as dangerous and difficult. </p><p> </p><p>"I will make them believe," Soobin said determinedly. "They have to believe me. Why would I, the prince of the kingdom, just give away my position to some nobody? They will have to believe it when I tell them that this is Choi Yeonjun, their real king."</p><p> </p><p>"And anyway, that's too far in the future," Taehyun mused out loud. "We have to kill Soobin's father first. Sorry, Soobin-hyung."</p><p> </p><p>"Don't be," Soobin's face hardened and his eyes were cold, unlike anything he had ever shown them. "I am ashamed to call that monster my father. Every time I speak of him, I wince on the inside because it hurts me. I have tried over time to make him realise his wrong-doings but he instead chose to punish me. He is heartless and hopeless. Killing him is the only option we have."</p><p> </p><p>"It's still hard to see your parents die, hyung," Beomgyu said sadly, biting his lower lip. Taehyun slipped an arm around his waist and Beomgyu leaned his head on his shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>"If you loved your parents, then yes," Soobin said, smiling sadly. "I loved my mother and when she died, I cried the hardest in my entire life. But after that, I didn't let myself cry in front of anyone. Not even myself. I decided to swallow my pain until I couldn't take it anymore. Then I ran away, like a coward. But I–"</p><p> </p><p>"You're not a coward Soobin," Yeonjun interrupted him, the fire reflected in his eyes as he spoke to the blue-haired boy. "You're strong. It takes a different kind of strength and courage to stand up to your own people, Soobinie."</p><p> </p><p>"He isn't ‘my person’, hyung," Soobin scoffed at the idea. "He never was. He stopped being someone to me the moment he cold-heartedly buried my mother. My father died at that very moment and a monster was born."</p><p> </p><p>"Hyung," Kai's lip quivered as he immediately buried himself in Soobin's embrace, hoping to give some comfort to the older boy. </p><p> </p><p>"Don't pity me, Kai," Soobin said sadly, prodding one of the sticks in the fire so that it continues to dance as brightly. "I am but a murderer's accomplice in a way."</p><p> </p><p>"Don't think of yourself like that, Soobinie," Yeonjun frowned. </p><p> </p><p>"Then don't call yourself a murderer either, hyung," Soobin shot back and the two of them promptly shut up as they pouted at the fire. </p><p> </p><p>"No one is at fault here," Beomgyu said loudly. "We are all good people who got stuck in bad situations and were made to do wrong things. It doesn't change who we are now. We have a chance to correct those situations and help anyone else who might be being made to do wrong right now. So, let's focus on this and make the world a bit better place to be in, yes?"</p><p> </p><p>"Hyung is right," Kai appeared out of the crook of Soobin's neck to speak. "We can do this. We will make it all right."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah."</p><p> </p><p>✿</p><p> </p><p>The next few days were a blur for Soobin. </p><p> </p><p>They reached Tsuki and fortunately, ATEEZ came just two days later, and then they boarded and were off to the Kingdom of Crocus once again, this time reaching there by the same night. The boys said goodbye to them once again, wishing them luck for what they were about to do once they told them the truth. </p><p> </p><p>"Make the world a bit easier for us too, yeah?" Wooyoung smiled toothily as he spoke. "We pirates already have it hard."</p><p> </p><p>"I'll try but you're still criminals," Yeonjun said teasingly. </p><p> </p><p>"As if you aren't a friend of those criminals," San nudged him playfully and they all laughed at that, wondering and worrying on the inside if everything will really go okay. </p><p> </p><p>"Don't forget us when you're there," Hongjoong said with his usual easy smile. "We will be waiting for the news of your revolt! Make sure to write us a lengthy letter of all the details, yeah?"</p><p> </p><p>"We will be anticipating it," Seonghwa nodded, slipping his hand inside Hongjoong's. "We will be rooting for you from here."</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you."</p><p> </p><p>And then they were off once again, sailing as the night wore on, the secret cave in Cruz echoing the haunting silence they couldn't unhear. </p><p> </p><p>✿ </p><p> </p><p>"You dyed your hair black?" Yeonjun said in surprise. They were going to travel to Verda that day. It was a week after they had arrived in Cruz. They had spent that time planning around how to do it and despite luck being on their side, none of them could deny the nervous balls rolling inside their stomachs. Soobin nodded, running a hand through his freshly dried black hair.</p><p> </p><p>"I had dyed it to hide who I am," Soobin answered. "But now I don't have to. And anyway, my roots were getting longer too so it was all just a mix of blue and black anyway. Does it look bad?"</p><p> </p><p>"Not at all," Yeonjun whispered, pressing a soft kiss on Soobin's left eyelid. "In fact, I think I might like this more than your blue hair."</p><p> </p><p>"Why?" Soobin smiled outwardly as he felt giddy with happiness at Yeonjun's affection. Yeonjun gave him a small smirk.</p><p> </p><p>"Atleast you won't go bald," his answer made Soobin whine and hit him playfully. "Hey, it's not my fault that I had to colour my hair like crazy ever since I was young to hide who I am!"</p><p> </p><p>"Well, you don't have to do it anymore," Soobin whispered, not wanting to be loud to Yeonjun whose face was very near to his. He wondered if he could sneak a quick little peck before they had to get their bags out–</p><p> </p><p>"Ahem," someone cleared their throat from the doorway and Yeonjun jumped back, acting casual as he started picking up his bags. Kai looked at them in amusement as he said, "The ride is here. We are all waiting for you."</p><p> </p><p>"We're coming," Soobin said, blushing furiously at being caught by the younger boy. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, and hyung, black looks good on you," Kai said with a bright smile before slipping away. Yeonjun quickly gave a quick but intense kiss on the lips to Soobin before following Kai out and Soobin nearly dropped the room keys in his hand as he felt his knees go weak. </p><p> </p><p>✿</p><p> </p><p>"Atleast it was only for four hours," Taehyun offered as the cart tumbled over the roads on the outskirts of Verda. "We're there now."</p><p> </p><p>"Don't forget what you're supposed to say, okay?" Yeonjun said nervously, not having wanted all of them there but they had insisted and hadn't let him and Soobin go alone. </p><p> </p><p>("We're not going to let you go in the lion's den all alone, hyung," Taehyun said sharply. </p><p> </p><p>"By that analogy, I'm the cub," Soobin said with a frown. "We can't risk your lives like this."</p><p> </p><p>"And we can't risk yours, hyung," Beomgyu reminded him as calmly as he could, despite the evident frown on his face that showed his anger and frustration.</p><p> </p><p>"We're coming and that's final," Kai had said, waving his fingers threateningly as some sparkles floated around them, indicating that he will use magic to make them let them come along.)</p><p> </p><p>"Hyung, it will be okay," Kai reassured him, looking the most calm of them all, if not a bit excited. "And if they suspect us, I'll use my magic and make it all okay, alright?"</p><p> </p><p>"I don't want to...," Yeonjun hesitated and didn't say anything more. Kai's eyebrows furrowed.</p><p> </p><p>"You don't want to what, hyung?" He asked. </p><p> </p><p>"I feel like we would be using you then," Yeonjun admitted. </p><p> </p><p>"Friends don't use each other, hyung," Kai reminded him, "They help each other. And that's what I'm doing."</p><p> </p><p>"We're here, lads!" The driver said as the cart drew to a stop. The five of them immediately scrambled out of the cart, looking around at the other carts and people that were in a line in front of the gates. The guards were talking and checking all the people before letting them in.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you for the ride," Yeonjun said with a smile as he placed the money on the driver's hand. The old man gave him a toothless grin as he replied, "My pleasure. Go on now, the line ain't that long!"</p><p> </p><p>They all thanked and saw the man drive his cart away before joining the line. Beomgyu tried to soothe their nerves when he was himself squeezing Taehyun's hands and Kai promised to make them a tranquility potion once they're inside.</p><p> </p><p>When they reached the front of the line, Yeonjun stepped forward to the guard and showed him his badge that recognised him as an Adventurer. </p><p> </p><p>"We're here to visit the city," he said to the guard quickly while the guard examined the badge to see whether it's real. "These are my friends and they want to see the capital city. I am going to meet some of my aquaintances here as well."</p><p> </p><p>"Hmm," the other guard wrote down the things he was saying. The first guard gave his badge back. </p><p> </p><p>"Two stars, huh?" The guard smiled at him. "Good for you, kid. Unless you stole it. But then again, it's hard to steal from a real adventurer."</p><p> </p><p>"It's hard-earned," Yeonjun grinned, pocketing his badge as he spoke. </p><p> </p><p>"Well, you can pass," the other guard let them in and they all rushed inside, the three youngest looking around in fascination as they saw the large crowd inside and the tall buildings that decorated the sides of the road. </p><p> </p><p>"And I thought Cruz was crowded," Kai said in awe. "Verda makes that look like an easy game."</p><p> </p><p>"It is hard to even walk here," Soobin commented. "Come on, we need to go somewhere so you can make the potion and we can prepare for the night."</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun lead the way, grabbing onto Soobin's hand. Soobin had told them all to hold each other's hand so that they don't lose themselves in the crowd as they pushed and pulled to make their way through. After pretty much fighting tooth and nail, they ended up in front of a small traveler's inn and made way inside once they were sure that Kai could make a potion there freely. </p><p> </p><p>"Depends on what potion, kid," the old lady behind the counter squinted at Kai as her fingers chucked in their coins into her drawers. "What ya tryna make?"</p><p> </p><p>"A tranquility potion," Kai answered. She stared at him for a few more seconds before saying, "Alright then. Don't burn anything or ya will hafta pay more than all yer room's money."</p><p> </p><p>"I won't," Kai promised. </p><p> </p><p>Once they were all in their own rooms, Kai immediately got to making the potion. Soobin and Yeonjun sat down so that Soobin could explain the rooms in the palace to him as the older boy had forgotten them in the last 12 years. He showed him all the secret passageways he could take as well, for if things went downhill...</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun and Beomgyu were supposed to be their guides out if things went wrong so they joined them as well, learning all the outways of the passageways. Soobin made sure to tell them as much as he could remember, worry creeping inside his mind once again as the gravity of the situation finally started to sink inside him. </p><p> </p><p>✿</p><p> </p><p>"Who are you?" The guard on the outside gate said loudly. "State your business!"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm the prince," Soobin said, lifting the hood off his head to reveal his face. "And these are my friends that helped me return back home."</p><p> </p><p>"Y- Your Majesty!" The guards immediately bowed down to him and Yeonjun and Kai who were right behind him. Taehyun and Beomgyu had already slipped past them all towards the exits of one of the passageways and started their descent inside. "You are back!"</p><p> </p><p>"I am," Soobin said seriously, his face not dropping into a smile at all. "Inform my father and let me in."</p><p> </p><p>"Of course, of course," the guards hastened to let them inside and Yeonjun, who had dyed his hair black as well, and Kai tried to look very innocent and normal peasant-like as they found themselves across a few officials that were about to leave the palace. </p><p> </p><p>"Our prince," one of them said, his face not showing the slightest of emotion as he spoke. "You have returned. What a surprise to see you here. Surely you did not defeat your captors by yourself?"</p><p> </p><p>"No, no," Soobin's smile was so fake that Yeonjun wanted to shudder but it seemed to convince all of the officials, who Yeonjun was sure knew only Soobin's fake smile. "These two peasants here found and helped me out of there. I am taking them to my father to give them the reward they deserve and let them go."</p><p> </p><p>"Is that so?" One of the other officials spoke this time, stroking his beard as he looked at Yeonjun and Kai coldly as if he knew it was lie. Yeonjun saw Kai carefully twist his fingers behind Soobin's cloak and the man's eyes glazed over for a second before he spoke, "Well then, you must hurry inside. Your father has missed you sorely, Your Highness."</p><p> </p><p>"Indeed," Soobin nodded before walking past them, the other two hurrying behind him as they made their way inside. A line of servants immediately attached to Soobin's side, one of them immediately going in between Yeonjun and Soobin.</p><p> </p><p>"Your Majesty!" The man said in a whisper. He did not look happy but rather, terrified. Yeonjun wasn't happy that he had come between him and Soobin but he couldn't act weird so he walked closely next to Kai. "You're back. How? You said you will never return!"</p><p> </p><p>"I did," Soobin whispered back to the man and Yeonjun realised that the man must be someone who knew about the truth of Soobin running away. "But there is something I must do. And I'm back for that."</p><p> </p><p>They were inside the building and the man lead their way past the guards to a room much farther away from the gates. They finally stopped outside of it and the man said loudly, "His Highness, the prince, is here, Your Majesty!"</p><p> </p><p>The door was opened by a servant and Soobin stepped inside, Yeonjun and Kai trailing inside, their heads bowed. Soobin however, looked straight into the eyes of the man who called himself his father. </p><p> </p><p>His face hadn't changed in the two months Soobin had been away, but his eyes had somehow got ever more colder and indifferent. He stared at the Soobin with wrath evident in his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>"Leave us alone," Soobin said sharply to the servants who immediately bowed and left the room, leaving only Soobin, Yeonjun and Kai inside. "Father."</p><p> </p><p>"You," his father's authoritative voice was targeted towards Yeonjun and Kai. "Leave us alone."</p><p> </p><p>"They will stay right here," Soobin answered back just as authoritatively and his father's eyes widened as he shook in silent anger. </p><p> </p><p>"What did you say to me?" His father gritted his teeth as his hand clenched around thin air. </p><p> </p><p>"I said," Soobin said coolly, "they will stay right here. I know we're not alone, Father. If you have someone on your side, don't you think I should have someone on my side as well?"</p><p> </p><p>"You," his father's anger was evident but Soobin wasn't scared. He was numb. It was like this entire scene wasn't happening to him, but rather to someone else. Someone else's father, someone else's confrontation, someone else's battle. "I was going to spare you, thinking that you're my child, that after me you will have this kingdom and continue my lineage but you've started thinking too highly of yourself, haven't you? Your little stunt of running away has cost you a lot more than you think–"</p><p> </p><p>"I don't want this throne," Soobin interrupted him. His father gaped at him as if what he said was blasphemy. "I've never wanted it. But perhaps, you might know Yeonjun here. You see, that throne is his birthright."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeonjun?" His father stared at the pink-haired boy who finally looked up at the man who he was supposed to finish. Rather than being scared, he felt cold. Like he wasn't going to be a real murderer after this. Like he would have finally avenged and done what he was supposed to do. "Choi Yeonjun? The boy I had them killed?"</p><p> </p><p>"In the flesh," Yeonjun said coolly. "Here to give you... ah, a little gift? But more like, to take something from you."</p><p> </p><p>"GWANGBOK!" Soobin's father thundered loudly and a man appeared from behind the wall behind him. He was draped in a black robe and had a smirk on his face. "Finish off these two vermins. I will look after my son personally..."</p><p> </p><p>"A magician, hm?" Gwangbok chuckled as he cracked his fingers and stepped ahead towards Kai. "Well, don't worry, I'm one too."</p><p> </p><p>"Too bad I'm the strongest one here," Kai said with a small smirk of his own before ramming his fingers in the air and shouting out an incantation. Gwangbok, who was taken aback, flew off his feet and on top of Soobin's father, who screamed. </p><p> </p><p>The door to the room opened and the servants tried to rush in but Soobin stood in their way and said, "Don't come inside. All of you, step out."</p><p> </p><p>He lead them all out; Kai and Yeonjun were going to deal with them until he procured himself his sword. He shut the door behind him and turned to his own servant. "Get me my sword, Minho."</p><p> </p><p>"As you wish, my prince," the servant bowed quickly and left. The female servants standing there seemed shaken and scared so Soobin forced himself to calm down and say, "Worry not. This is for your betterment. Don't let any of the officials or guards find out, or else you will face the fire. I do not wish to hurt you unless you try and hurt the future I'm trying to build for our kingdom."</p><p> </p><p>They all hastened to nod and mumbled out, "Yes, Your Highness!" before scurrying out of the halls and leaving Soobin alone. Just then, Minho returned with his sword in hand and Soobin quickly took it and removed the sheath and gave it to Minho. </p><p> </p><p>"Wait out here," Soobin muttered to him and Minho bowed as he watched Soobin go back into the room. Inside, Gwangbok was being cornered by Kai and he seemed to be struggling a lot. Yeonjun and his father were full on dueling however, and Soobin wasn't sure who had the upper hand. </p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun was young but he wasn't as trained as Soobin's father. And Soobin's father was a skilled fighter but he was getting old and his reflexes weren't as fast as before. He had also gotten fatter over the years because of his greed and gluttony and it made him more susceptible to Yeonjun's attacks. </p><p> </p><p>Soobin decided to focus on Gwangbok and to first get him out of the picture. He strode over to where Kai and Gwangbok were and placed his sword right below Gwangbok's chin. "Tie him up, Kai!"</p><p> </p><p>"Of course," Kai quickly said another spell and this time, Gwangbok's hands started getting tied with a magically glowing rope. </p><p> </p><p>"What the–," Gwangbok tried to struggle and break free of his bonds but it was futile. He tried to spell it off but even that didn't work. Kai's rope was strong. Soobin bent low to be face to face with Gwangbok, who's breath hitched when he saw Soobin so close. </p><p> </p><p>"If you want to live, stop struggling," he said in a voice barely above a whisper. "If you try to free yourself, your life will end. But if you stay like this, you might get to live some more."</p><p> </p><p>Gwangbok didn't say anything but Soobin could see the defeated look in his eyes. He removed the sword from his chin as Kai tied the magical rope around Gwangbok's feet as well. Suddenly, he heard Yeonjun cry out and he whipped around, feeling scared for the first time since he stepped inside the palace. </p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun had a deep gash on his right arm and he was holding it tightly with his left hand while breathing loudly as he stared at Soobin's father. </p><p> </p><p>"Hyung!" Soobin cried out, wanting to reach out and help me, not wanting to see him in pain but Yeonjun shook his head. </p><p> </p><p>"Stay away, Soobin," he said as calmly as he could. "I'm fine."</p><p> </p><p>"I wonder how you can trust this piece of shit," Soobin's father said to Yeonjun. "He is my son, you know? No matter what he has told you, he still has my blood running through him. And if you think that just killing me is going to avenge everyone I have had killed, then you're–"</p><p> </p><p>"I don't care," Yeonjun said, rolling his eyes. "If you think you can try and manipulate me into hurting Soobinie, then you're dead wrong. Soobin is nothing like you, you bastard! He's one of the kindest, sweetest people I have ever known and you may be his father by blood, but by love, you're the last person he will ever claim."</p><p> </p><p>And with that, Yeonjun started attacking his father once again. Soobin looked away, feeling overwhelmed with all the trust Yeonjun was putting on him. Kai had knocked out Gwangbok and got him into a magical net. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm going out," Kai said, making Gwangbok float behind him. "I will give him to Taehyun and get any guards that might come to stay away. You make sure that Yeonjun-hyung is safe, yeah?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah," Soobin mumbled, watching Kai walk out with Gwangbok before turning around just in the moment to see Yeonjun's sword pierce his father's chest. Warm, red liquid sprayed out as Yeonjun pushed the sword in and the two fell on the ground, Yeonjun on top of his father. Soobin couldn't look away, feeling his heart thud uncomfortably fast at the sight of a person, his father, being killed by the boy he loves. </p><p> </p><p>"This is for everything you have ever done wrong," Yeonjun spat out as he twisted the sword in place. Soobin's father's eyes bulged out like a frog's and he croaked, trying to speak but a trickle of blood came out instead. "All those lives you took, all those people who lost their families and friends because of you... A monster like you doesn't deserve to live. A monster like you doesn't deserve to call himself the father of Soobin."</p><p> </p><p>The man gave a last wheeze before fully collapsing onto the floor. Dark red blood oozed out from beneath his body as Yeonjun pulled out his sword and stood up. He nearly stumbled when he took a step back but Soobin was fast enough to catch him from behind.</p><p> </p><p>"I– I did it, Soobin," Yeonjun said, his voice a little scared as he looked at Soobin with an even more scared face. He raised his bloody hands and stared at them in fear. Soobin's heart broke at the sight. "I killed him. I killed y- your father."</p><p> </p><p>"No hyung," Soobin said with a sad smile, his fist clenching tightly as he said the next words. "You killed a monster."</p><p> </p><p>✿</p><p> </p><p>The aftermath of the killing wasn't easy to deal with. It took Soobin a long time to get Yeonjun to be okay again. It's not that he regretted killing the man, but he couldn't remove the sight of the blood stained on his hand and the thought that he really truly killed a person this time.</p><p> </p><p>It was only when the other three joined them that they could both get out of their stupor. Soobin had witnessed his own father dying and the fact that he wasn't sad because of it made him more sad. He hated that he felt so indifferent, like he wasn't who he thought he was. How was he kind and sweet if he could look at a man's death so indifferently?</p><p> </p><p>"It's okay, hyung," Taehyun whispered. "It's hard, but it's not something you should beat yourself up for. Oftentimes, we don't understand our own selves. We do things we don't normally do and we feel things we never thought we will. But if you stay true to yourself, then it doesn't matter. We know you're not a bad person. I've been in your exact spot when I was 15. And I know it's not easy to just let this go but right now, your subjects need you two. You have to get up and face them and tell them the truth. The officials have started creating a ruckus as well."</p><p> </p><p>"Right," Soobin made himself get up. He pushed all those thoughts to the back of his mind because right at that moment, he had to pay attention to something else. His eyes ran to the window of his bedroom. Dawn was breaking. "Are all the people here?"</p><p> </p><p>"We have got the guards to get everyone," Kai nodded. "They didn't really believe us at first so we had to show them the sight of your dead father to make them understand the situation. It's chaos right now, and the rumours are spreading fast."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, we need to attend to the people," Yeonjun got up as well and Soobin's hand slipped into his. He squeezed the now black-haired boy's hands to let him know that he's still there. That he will always be there. Yeonjun squeezed his hand back.</p><p> </p><p>They got themselves up and to the raised part from where they could see all the people of Verda clearly. Telling the people had been hard. There was an uproar and people were confused left and right, not knowing who and what to believe. </p><p> </p><p>But Soobin firmly announced that Yeonjun will be crowned the king. That if anyone deserved the position it was him. He told the people that he will work hard to correct all the wrongs his father had done and that he will make their kingdom prosper again like it once did all those years ago. </p><p> </p><p>It took time, it took efforts, but they managed to gain the people's trust. They weeded out the officials and came up with suitable punishments for them all. </p><p> </p><p>They decided to hold a coronation ceremony for Yeonjun. </p><p> </p><p>✿</p><p> </p><p>"How do I look?" Yeonjun asked jokingly. </p><p> </p><p>The coronation ceremony had happened successfully and Yeonjun was being taken around Verda on a large palaquin on a horse chariot. Soobin was right next to him on a horse and Yeonjun was waving at the people from the window of the palaquin.</p><p> </p><p>"Beautiful," Soobin said with a small smile, not looking at him. "Like always."</p><p> </p><p>"Really?" Yeonjun's smile had widened but Soobin still wasn't looking at him so he said, "But I think you look more handsome than me. Almost like you are the star of the show."</p><p> </p><p>"Am I now?" Soobin's smile was amused but he was too busy trying to look professional to look at Yeonjun, who wanted the boy to just look at him. In the haste of the entire coronation, he hadn't found time to spend with the boy at all. </p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun wanted to speak more but Kai called him from the other side of the palaquin and he had to move away. The people around the sides of the road were cheering for them and Soobin could hear the hope in their voices; they were going to build the kingdom back again. Make life easier for the people of the kingdom. </p><p> </p><p>Cut the heightened taxes, make things equal for the poor and the rich and not just take from the poor and give to the rich. They were going to make the Kingdom of Crocus prosper once again. </p><p> </p><p>With his friends, Soobin didn't doubt anything. Together, they could do anything. He was sure of it. </p><p> </p><p>✿</p><p> </p><p>"We thought we should see you one last time," Taehyun's smile was a bit sad as he spoke from where he was leaning his head against Beomgyu's shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>"One last time?" Yeonjun's eyebrows shot up at the words and Soobin gaped at them wordlessly. </p><p> </p><p>"We were thinking of joining the Bangtan Pirates," Beomgyu confessed. "We gave it a lot of thought."</p><p> </p><p>"I love you all but Verda is far away from the sea," Taehyun admitted, holding Beomgyu's waist gently as he spoke. "I don't want to let you all go but my dream of joining the Bangtan Pirates still remains. I want to find them and if they let us, I want to join them. Beomgyu-hyung wants to be there with me."</p><p> </p><p>"We don't want to stop you from following your dreams, Hyun," Soobin said gently, pulling the other boy closer into a hug. "We will support you in your endeavours. But don't forget us while you're gone on the sea, okay? Send us letters whenever you can. We will get Kai to magic you some letters as well."</p><p> </p><p>"I don't want you to go," Yeonjun admitted. "But I won't stop you. I'm not going to be selfish. I fulfilled one of my goals in life; you deserve to fulfil yours. And we're going to stay good friends throughout life. If you ever need help, if you need a place to come back to, if you need people to depend on... You know you always have us."</p><p> </p><p>"And you have us as well, hyung," Beomgyu pulled Yeonjun into a hug. Soobin and Taehyun watched the two with a smile on their face. To think that these two got off on the wrong foot at first and are now hugging each other like life-long friends...</p><p> </p><p>Kai entered the palace garden and joined them all in their silent hug fest. </p><p> </p><p>"They told me yesterday," Kai said to Yeonjun and Soobin. "I started crying so they spent last night comforting me but I'm not ready to see them go yet. And I'm not ready to leave you either, hyung."</p><p> </p><p>"You don't have to leave us, Kai," Yeonjun said with a smile. "You can stay as an official. Stay as the royal magician. Soobin's staying as my advisor. You're young, you can be anything you want if you put your mind to it."</p><p> </p><p>"Do you mean that?" Kai asked, his eyes full of tears. "I can stay here as your royal magician?"</p><p> </p><p>"And as our friend," Soobin said, giving him a back hug. "We can call your family here. I'm sure they will love to live in the capital city with you as well."</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you, hyung."</p><p> </p><p>The five boys got into a group hug, feeling their strong bond of friendship thrumming as they held onto each other with all the hope and love in the world. </p><p> </p><p>Somewhere hundreds of miles away, a Lily in a cave smiled happily as it watched over the five boys.</p><p> </p><p>✿</p><p> </p><p>The End</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I really really love this fanfic, tbh. I think it might be my most favourite (and the longest, lol) fanfic that I have written till now? So I would really love to hear your thoughts on it. Please leave a kudo if you liked it and a comment if you loved it! It means the world to me 🥰💜</p><p>Also, like TXT said today... F2020 and I hope you have a great year of 2021! This is my last fanfic of 2020, it's my gift to you all for being strong throughout this year and pushing yourself through 😄 Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>